


Eternal

by Emanium



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 47,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us. (Spoilers for Injustice) The Joker has killed Superman’s wife and unborn child, and has blown up Metropolis. Superman takes his revenge by killing the Joker, and later sets up an authoritarian regime. Batman and his Insurgency ultimately win the war.</p><p>This is a Chinese-to-English translation of the talented carolsf1’s “永恆”, a very popular piece among the Chinese fanbase. The fic itself is incredibly well-written and emotionally ridden, so I’m hoping to spread the love to other superbat fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternal (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [永恆](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199030) by carolsf1. 



> To avoid confusion, let me clarify: (1) The original work is finished. (2) The rating applies to the entire original fic, as I'd rather not subjectively determine the rating of individual chapters. (3) This is a series. The main story ends at Chapter 18, but there are many events that follow in the same universe.

"Hey, rookie!" Tom woke his fellow prison guard from his daydream. Rick had been staring at the glass, looking dazed. "So, is this your first trip to the maximum security area? You're here to visit our celebrity?"

"Actually, I've seen him before, once." Young Rick was watching their only prisoner through the window. The man was sitting alone, next to his bed. He was fully immersed in red-sun radiation, and he was looking like a common criminal. "He had saved me. When my school bus had fallen off a bridge, he had lifted it back to safety."

"I know what you mean. I'm also from Metropolis." Tom came to stand next to Rick. Together they watched the familiar yet somewhat foreign silhouette inside the cell. "The old Metropolis, before the Joker had blown it to pieces."

"When the bomb went off, my Mom was in the city." Rick clenched his fists. "Joker killed my mother, my classmate, and my girlfriend! When I heard that Superman had torn the Joker into shreds, I ran onto the streets to celebrate! My friends and I, celebrating for Superman!"

Tom smiled. "You weren't the only one."

"At first I didn't understand why Batman was against him. Even when the One Earth government was set up, I was still on Superman's side." Rick bit his lip. "I… I've even joined the army under his rule. I was so close - so close - to being sent to destroy Gotham and the new Metropolis. How could I have been so stupid? So blind to his monstrosity…"

"The past is in the past, bro." Tom said, "That's why we're here, isn't it? We have to atone. As does he."

Rick heaved a heavy sigh. He nodded.

"This is today's lineup. A higher-up is coming, so we've doubled our forces. We've got to recheck all the security devices before lunchtime."

"What's this? A site-wide Level Two alert, all external telecommunications switched off, on-site lockdown... Is the president coming?"

"Someone more eminent than the president." Tom patted Rick on the back. Then he turned and headed back to his workplace.

"Who?" Rick caught sight of a black bat, printed at the bottom of the schedule. "Oh…"

* * *

"Mr Wayne! Will you be running for president in the upcoming election? Or will you take up the president's offer on becoming the senior advisor?" The paparazzi charged forward the moment the car door opened. The blinding camera flashes and raised microphones were shoved straight into Bruce Wayne's bodyguards.

"Mr Wayne, there are now over a million 'Sons of Batman'. What have you to say to the unsung heroes behind the reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis?"

"Mr Wayne, will you be donning the Batsuit on the streets in the future?"

Bruce Wayne made no response. Under the escort of his bodyguards and prison guards, he quickly stepped into the prison.

The warden was waiting for him at the entrance of the maximum security level. He was in full uniform, with all his medals and ribbons attached to his front. He looked more like he was ready to attend a warden reexamination, than welcoming a civilian. The warden bolted from his seat the moment Bruce stepped across the threshold. Holding out a hand, he hurried forward, "Mr Wayne! My name is-"

"Gro Tranquilo. You've graduated from the Kentucky State Police Academy. You've become a prison guard in the year two thousand, and you've served in New York. I know who you are." Bruce stated quietly. He didn't shake the warden's outstretched hand, and he regarded the man with sharp blue eyes. "Take me to him."

"Of course, of course." The warden wrung his hands in embarrassment. "Please follow me."

They passed numerous security detectors and entered the central core. Behind the glass, Superman stood up slowly. His expression was one of both shock and rage.

"What are you doing here?" Superman's pupils brightened with a faint streak of red. He still looked mighty dangerous. "Are you no longer satisfied with the worship of the outside world? Did you come looking for a sense of superiority? Because only in your dreams you will!"

"Please leave us for a moment. I wish to speak with him alone." Bruce instructed. The guards shared a glance of uncertainty. At last, the warden was the first to oblige. Tom switched off the CCTV courteously, and the other guards followed them out.

"Clark," Bruce pulled out a chair and sat down. "How are you lately?"

"I've been better." Superman snickered under the radiation. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much."

"So you're just dropping in for a visit?"

"Perhaps."

"Ha! What news." Superman stepped closer, at least as close as he could manage on his isolated island. He growled at the man behind the glass. "You've put me here! You've thrown me into the hands of a human government, at the disposal of those useless politicians!"

"You've broken the law, Clark. You've killed, and established an authoritarian government. Now you must pay for your sins."

"My only sin was my attempt to protect humanity!" Clark shouted heatedly. "Joker made me kill Lois and my unborn child! He manipulated me into thinking she was a monster, then he detonated a nuclear bomb in Metropolis when her heart stopped beating! That maniac destroyed my home, my city, my everything!"

"I can understand your pain, but…"

"Pain? Resentment is what it is!" The red glimmer in Superman's eyes strengthened further. "How many times have you caught the Joker? How many times has he escaped? And you- How dare you protect him from me after he's destroyed Metropolis! I thought we were friends!"

Bruce replied, "We are friends, but you've crossed the line. You shouldn't have killed the Joker, because that's exactly what he wanted. Look at you! You've become a criminal!"

"I'm not a criminal, you are." Superman said coldly, "You've betrayed the League, betrayed justice. The One Earth regime I've set up was the perfect ruling system. Crimes were eradicated under my management. You, on the other hand- You led the God damn Insurgency! You've destroyed humanity's last hope."

"Your government ruled by intimidation. It rescinded the freedom of speech, promoted unlawful arrests, summary executions, repressions, and massacres! Anyone who's remotely sane wouldn't call it a hope of humanity."

"Fear is the only language these people understand. You've suppressed criminals by fear for decades, now you're lecturing me on human rights?"

Bruce couldn't contain his growl, "I've never killed!"

Superman snapped, "Which is why Lois is dead!"

"Slaughtering the innocent won't bring her back."

"You're right," Superman retorted, "I only need to wipe out the responsible parties. Letting you off easy was a mistake, apparently. When I get out of here, you'll be the first one I kill!"

Bruce watched him for a moment. At last he said, "... Perhaps." He pulled a book out of his pocket, and started reading.

"You can't lock me up forever. You know that." Superman threatened. "I've told you the day you've caught me. You'd have to kill me."

"Mhm." Bruce's attention was fixed on his book. He turned a page.

"Did you hear me?" Superman roared. "You'd have to kill me!"

"Be quiet, Clark. I'd like to finish this book."

At that, Clark could do little but glare.


	2. Eternal (2)

"Reading?" Rick looked up from his routine reports.

"Reading." Tom affirmed as he opened his locker.

"Not likely, isn't it? Why would Wayne waste all that effort paying his daily visits, just to sit here and read? Besides, how did you know?"

"Tiffin, that idiot. He forgot to switch off the surveillance cameras on Wednesday. Everything was caught on tape." Tom explained, "Wayne comes in, sits down, and starts reading. Meanwhile Superman treads before him like an agitated beast."

"They don't talk? I mean, can't Batman find a more comfortable reading space in his own manor?"

"How would I know? He's the Batman. Who knows what he's thinking?"

"True that."

"Hey, take a look." Tom raised TV volume in the guards' lounge.

"Newsflash. Another terrorist attack has occurred in New York City last night. The NYPD has stated that although the One Earth government has been dissolved, there remain fanatical supporters around the globe that are desperate to regain their power. The terrorists have declared that Superman is Earth's only legitimate ruler. Any action taken against him is considered treason, and must be punished…"

"Unbelievable, what a bunch of lunatics!" Tom didn't hear a response. He turned and asked, "Hey, you all right?"

"... I'm fine." Rick was writing frantically. He clenched his pen so tightly that they both heard cracking noises.

"Don't worry, Superman's not going anywhere." Tom patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Besides, we've still got Batman looking out for us, right?"

"Hey, you two!" Another guard popped his head around the door. "Wayne's here! Your break's over."

* * *

"What the heck do you want?" Superman was standing on his island-like stage - his isolated prison - staring at the glass. On the other side of the window, Bruce flipped open his book quietly. Superman snarled, "I'm sick of this humiliation!"

Bruce answered calmly, "This isn't humiliation, Clark. It's just a visit."

"And why are you paying me a visit?"

"I just wanted to see an old friend."

"Ha! Friend? You're not my friend." Superman growled. "If I ever get my chance, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hm." Bruce's eyes were still fixed on his book, though he snorted in response.

"You'll pay for your arrogance!" Superman paced around his cell with all the rage of a fierce lion.

At some point, the entrance door had opened. Bruce looked up. Three government workers wearing suits, earphones, and shades walked towards him.

"Mr Wayne, the president has summoned you."

"He's found the terrorists?" Bruce asked.

"More or less." One of them sneaked a peek at Superman. Without further clarification, he said, "Please come with me."

Bruce lowered his book, stood up, and turned to Superman. "See you tomorrow."

"Go to hell!" Superman swore. His eyes gleamed a dangerous shade of red.

* * *

The next day.

"Hey." Tom nodded in greeting.

"Yo." Rick lifted the dinner tray in his hands towards the surveillance cameras. "Mind opening the door?"

"No problem." Tom pressed a button. A cantilever started lowering from above. It connected the island where Superman's cell was to the corridor.

Rick treaded cautiously along the cantilever. On both sides were bottomless abysses. Superman was standing at the center of his cell. He still appeared formidable, despite having rows of machine gun towers aimed at him.

"It's dinnertime, bigwig." Rick placed the tray onto the designated area, and backed away carefully.

Usually Superman wouldn't talk to the guards. He would glare at them, as if he was deciding in which direction he should twist their necks. But today something seemed off. Rick noticed that Superman's silence was a touch unusual. The dictator from once upon a time seemed almost anxious.

Rick walked back to the corridor, turned to the control room, and gave Tom a thumbs-up. The cantilever was lifted up again, and the gun towers were closed off.

Rick's belated epiphany had only hit him when he had returned to the guards' lounge.

Wayne hadn't visited that day.

* * *

"It's your turn to deliver meals again?" Tom was sitting in the control room. He pressed the discharge button. "Time flies. A week has passed, and I still remember opening up that door for you like it was yesterday."

"Come on, old man, you're feeling sorry for your age already?" Rick teased.

"Don't call me that, I'm not old!"

"Yeah yeah." Rick stepped towards the island with a grin.

Superman was acting strangely uncharacteristic that day. He was pacing around his cell in frustration. The machine gun towers were rotating along as he moved. Rick paused in his steps.

Noticing the oddity, Tom broadcasted, "Stand where you're told, prisoner! You know the rules." His voice reverberated loudly within the large hollow space.

Superman came to a sudden halt. He turned to Rick, frightening him into almost throwing his tray into the abyss. "What's today's date?"

"Don't answer him!" Tom commanded when Rick opened his mouth by instinct. "Prisoner, go back to where you're told to stand. You're not allowed to communicate with the prison guards!"

"I just want to know what today's date is!" Superman stepped forward in irritation.

"Freeze! Or I'll fire!"

Superman stopped moving. At full height he stood like a mountain. He gave the guard a thorough once-over, as Rick's hands shook in fear. In the end, most of the contents on his tray were fed to the abyss, and his sleeves were soaked in soup.

"Go back to your cell!" Tom continued broadcasting. "All units assume your positions. Begin countdown: ten, nine, eight, seven…" SWAT teams flooded the surrounding pathways. All soldiers loaded their guns.

Superman maintained his silence for another two seconds. At last, he stepped back into his cell. Everyone in the facility, including those controlling the gun towers, heaved a heavy sigh of relief.


	3. Eternal (3)

"Do you think Batman's coming back?" Tom was biting on a toothpick, with both legs resting on his desktop. He turned towards Rick, who was changing into his uniform by the lockers. "It's been over a week."

"Who knows," Rick finished changing. He shut the locker door with a clank. "Maybe he's busy. Didn't the president call for him?"

"I hope he comes back soon." Tom lowered his toothpick. "Superman's gotten more distressed lately. If he's planning on escaping, I'd appreciate having Batman on our side."

They both heard a loud bang from outside.

"What was that?" They froze and exchanged a questioning glance.

The alarm rang. The guards jumped as if they were caught in an electric shock. They grabbed their guns, and rushed off to the corridors. Thick smoke covered their paths, lowering their visibility. All they could hear were gunshots, without even knowing which direction they came from. Rick covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief. As he walked, he thought he had kicked someone with his foot. Quickly he sneaked a peek at the ground, and spotted a guard lying there with his face down. He didn't know whether the man was dead or alive.

"This way!" Tom was covering his nose with his sleeve. Swiftly he turned a corner, with Rick following closely behind him. They crossed the area with the thickest poisonous smoke, until finally their visions cleared.

Before them was the central core. A group of armed men were fighting against the SWAT teams outside Superman's cell. One of them stumbled into the control room amidst the crossfire. He lowered a machine gun tower, then his comrade raced into position and started firing. Together they turned the scene into a bloodbath.

"Get down!" Rick shouted. He dodged just in time for the bullets to cross where his head was a moment ago.

With a loud boom, the red-sun radiation lamp flared up and exploded. The entire ceiling collapsed, bringing down steel beams and concrete chunks.

A ray of sunlight reached in from beyond, hitting Superman without an inch of deviation. He unclenched his fists and shut his eyes, allowing his body to be bathed in golden light.

Under the guards' panicked scrutiny, Superman rose into mid-air like with all the grace of a god.

Yet when the majestic being opened his eyes, they were glimmering in blood red, in the color of the demons. In one terrifying instant, the battle was over. The SWAT team members fell to the ground in heaps. Their bodies were spotted with burnt holes, each still emitting tails of white smoke. The others fell to their knees, curling up in the manner of frightened children. They were all trembling uncontrollably.

"No!" Rick scrambled up immediately. He fired his gun at Superman. His bullets had hit and ricochetted, but he fired until he had emptied his cartridge. Even then he was still firing. "Stop!"

In the blink of an eye, Superman was hovering right before him. He knocked the gun out of Rick's hand. Then he single-handedly lifted the young prison guard up by his neck, and squinted. "... You look familiar."

"Because you've saved me once! Sena High School in nineteen ninety-seven, when my school bus fell off a bridge. Don't you remember?" Rick cried out. "You told me that day, you said, 'real heroes are never stingy when it comes to helping people.' So stop it! Can't you see how incredibly wrong you are?"

"See this," Superman turned to his subordinates, his voice flat and dull. "One fine example. Here we have a man I've saved, an ingrate, who has joined the leagues of my prison guards." A sharp crack followed as he snapped a bone. The young prison guard cocked his head to the side in the odd manner of a lifeless puppet. Superman threw his corpse at a blood-splattered corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's just a child!" Tom roared. Superman activated his freezing breath. In a flash he had sculpted the protesting man into an icicle. He threw a punch and crushed the ice into a billion scattered pieces.

"Who else would like to speak up?" The self-proclaimed god skimmed his surroundings. Those who came to his rescue released their guns and lowered their gaze respectfully. The few prison guards still standing struggled to keep their teeth from clashing.

"High Counsellor, what should we do with these guards?" One raider asked.

"Kill them all." Superman bolted through the roof and into the skies. He left behind a scene filled with rapid crossfires and screams of terror.

* * *

The alarms had sounded. The Amazons sprinted across the lawns of Themyscira. Quickly they lined golden shields into place, and held up sharp spears as if they were at war. All weapons were aimed at the hovering Superman.

Their leader raised her sword and pointed it at the intruder. "Superman, you have no right to be here. Leave now!"

"I don't think so." Superman's red cape was dancing in the wind behind his back. Its vivid color was reminiscent of a certain bloodbath. "Tell me where Diana is, and I'll spare your life."

"She has betrayed the laws of the Amazons. Not only has she destroyed peace, she has decided to repress the innocent by your side." At the leader's signal, the Amazons compliantly raised their weapons and readied for battle. "We will not allow her to harm anyone else."

"She is your queen!" Superman snarled. "How dare you imprison her!" Red sparked in his eyes. In an instant, three rows of soldiers at the front were evaporated into steam by his heat vision.

"Amazons, attack!" The leader swung her sword in command. Her underlings threw their spears into mid-air, but they bounced off Superman's invulnerable body. The whole army seemed to be burning under his gaze.

"Fall back!" The remaining soldiers began to withdraw.

Superman returned to ground level at the speed of a bullet. His impact indented the earth, its force causing land to part and crumble. The ground shattered and shook. The remaining soldiers fell down among screams and shouts.

"Where is Diana?" Amidst the chaos, Superman caught one soldier and lifted her up. His hostage groaned in suffocation. He threatened, "Don't make me ask again."

"Don't kill her, you've already won!" Her comrade managed to stand. She offered bitterly, "She's held up in a cave on the eastern side of the island."

Superman discarded his hostage and rose to the skies.

"The Gods will condemn you, Superman!" The soldier's gaze followed him away. Her comrades' burnt corpses were scattered across the lawn. The sight was accompanied by the unbearable stink of rotten flesh. "You will pay for your crimes!"

Superman snorted in disdain. He had flown to the eastern cave at the blink of an eye. He smashed through the walls and saw a line of prison cells.

"Kal?" Diana stood up from beside her bed. "How did you find me?"

"Some Amazons helped. I hope you don't mind, I've gotten rid of a few traitors." Superman retrieved her lasso and bracelets. He handed them over.

"Of course I don't mind." The princess took both and locked them in place. "How did you get out?"

"A few of my supporters raided the prison." Superman raised his gaze heavenward.

"Did you see something?" Diana asked.

"Nothing." Superman reassured her. "But I can hear more footsteps. The soldiers are coming."

"We better leave now." Diana said, "One day I'll reclaim my throne. But before then, it's best to avoid more killings."

"Hm." Superman didn't seem to be paying attention. He raised his head again towards the skies.

"Kal, were you listening?"

"... What?" Superman snapped out of his muse. "Pardon?"

Diana asked curiously, "What's the matter? You keep looking up. Are you waiting for someone?"

"I thought Bruce would race here." Superman finally confessed. "He has a satellite surveying Themyscira. He must have known that I'm here."

"If he shows up, we'll put him down together once and for all."

"I don't think it'll be that easy. He always has a backup plan." Superman looked up again and frowned. "Odd. I can't hear the humming of his Batplane."

"Maybe he's scared of us." Diana suggested.

"Impossible." Superman concluded, his expression darkening. "... Perhaps I should ask the president."

"What?"

"Diana, gather your forces. Go destroy Batman's cross-dimensional travelling devices." Superman instructed. "This time, we won't let the Justice League from a parallel universe become an obstacle. I'll go after Batman. Without him, the Insurgency should be in complete disarray."

"All right, Kal." Diana gave him a warm smile. "Be careful."

Superman didn't answer. In a blink he shot up from the ground, and flew towards the clouds.

* * *

"Ah," Alfred lowered his tray. He greeted the man, "Glad to see you're awake, Master Bruce."

"... How long have I been asleep?" Bruce raised his hand to block out the glaring sunlight. It took a while for him to get used to the brightness of the room.

"Not long," Alfred placed snacks and afternoon tea onto the table. "If you're still sleepy, you can rest for a little while longer."

Bruce repeated, "How long?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "Only two days."

Bruce sat up immediately. The movement made him dizzy, forcing him to lower his head and squeeze his eyes shut.

"I told you so. You can sleep a while longer."

"He's escaped?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

Alfred stowed the tray away. He sighed. "If you're referring to Superman, I'm afraid he has already escaped for some time."

"Damn it." Bruce got out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me? You should have pulled me out of bed the moment he got out."

"Working against medical advice is unwise, Sir."

"He's out, Alfred! Thousands will die!"

"I have had Mr President's promise the last time he sent you back. The federal government will take care of this issue."

"It's useless, they're terrified of Superman!"

Alfred watched the man change into his armor without another glance. Helplessly he added, "And you're only human, although a lot of times you seem to have forgotten that. Let the others take care of Superman! It's why they're collecting taxpayers' money, isn't it?"

"They're going to kill him!" Batman growled back. He hopped into a Batplane. The engines roared, then the plane shot out of the cave.


	4. Eternal (4)

"Target acquired." A soldier was sitting in a tank-like operating cabin, with his hand steady on the lever. He swept open the safety lid and placed his thumb on the launch button.

"Fire." The general picked up his binoculars and adjusted the focal length. Superman was closing in from above, shuttling through the gunfire.

Energy accumulated at the fort. Electric sparks glimmered within the curvilinear concentrator. With a strong hum, a blinding ray shot towards the vivid red cape beneath the blue skies.

Superman growled as he blocked the incoming current. He turned towards the fort.

"Activate the Kryptonite Ray-Gun Prototype." The general commanded.

The second beam of green light ran parallel along the first and struck Superman hard. This time, Superman's heat vision vanished. He seemed to have lost his powers for a moment, which caused him to plummet several meters. He struggled to maintain his flight.

"Raise the energy levels." The commander instructed again in view of Superman's stubborn defence. "Raise it to the maximum!"

At the third attempt, Superman finally fell from the skies. He crashed down onto the lawns before the White House, immediately crushing the picturesque gardens.

The soldier sitting before the console covered the microphone with his hand. He turned towards his senior, "The experiment with the prototype was a success, Sir. Should we alert the ground forces to arrest Superman?"

"There's no need for that." The general crossed his arms, raised his head, and continued. "Double the energy levels and raise the Kryptonite output to Overload!"

"Sir?" The soldier hesitated.

"Follow my orders, Corporal! Today I'll eradicate our nation of this evil once and for all!"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier adjusted the energy levels. More, brighter green rays concentrated above the focal plate of the prototype. The overheated machine started screeching. A warning bounced onto the screen in the form of a red pop-up window. The general insisted, "Ignore it, fire!"

The whole fort shook. The moment the soldier pressed launch, vibrant green rays flashed within the concentrator. Suddenly the fort exploded.

"Ow!" The general and the soldier both hit the ground. Searing flames rose before them. "Shit!"

"Done playing?" A stony voice interrupted from above. One look confirmed that the voice belonged to Superman. The god donning his red cape scanned the burning fort. Frigidly he concluded, "WayneTech. I'm not surprised."

"Superman, don't you think we're afraid of you!" The general scrambled up and shouted. "The new American federal government will never give in!"

"Oh, you will surrender. I guarantee it." Superman threatened, "Those who don't will perish." The onlooking soldier trembled under his terrifying glare.

Yet before he yielded a response, a missile came at him from afar. Superman knocked it off course. He returned to mid-air.

"You're finally here, Batman." Superman turned to face a familiar black warplane. His eyes brightened with red light. "Aren't you done with your games of hide and seek?"

The protective shield before the driver's seat turned transparent. Batman stared back at Superman without a hint of compromise. He stated firmly, "I'm here to arrest you, Clark. Yield, and you will remain unharmed."

"Funny." Superman felt his fury rise. He bolted forward, his red cape forming into a straight line in flight. "Too bad I won't make the same promise!"

The warplane changed course swiftly and shot away, discharging a huge batch of flares as it left. Superman warded himself instinctively. Yet when his view cleared again, there were Kryptonite ray emitters everywhere. He wavered momentarily, weighing the odds. At last he swore sourly, "You can't run from me forever, Bruce! Next time you won't be so lucky." He disappeared at his last syllable, leaving behind nothing but a sharp sonic boom from his light-speed departure.

* * *

"You let him get away!" The general thundered.

"And you wanted to kill him!" Batman sounded just as furious.

"After all that he's done? Of course! Everyone has the obligation to remove him!"

"Yes, and look what you've ended up with! An exploded Kryptonite Ray-Gun Prototype, and Superman as a successful escapee. You screwed up our best chance at arresting him, not me!"

"It was _WayneTech's_ prototype that exploded, right when I was about to take him down! I could have succeeded!"

"The objective of the prototype's is to temporarily disable Superman, not to kill him! Do you soldiers never read user manuals?"

The general snapped back. "You deliberately designed it that way so that it couldn't kill Superman? Then why the hell are we even using that thing?"

Batman clenched his teeth. "That _thing_ will keep you alive against Superman's next attack. If you're smart enough to not overload it, that is."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please stop arguing." The president was standing between the two of them, rubbing his temples to ease his headache. "You're both my most trusted consultants. General Carson, you're one of the few in the government who are willing to face Superman head-on. Mr Wayne, your Insurgency was key to recovering humanity's freedom. Please stay calm and cooperate."

General Carson took a step away. He remarked stiffly. "As long as Mr Wayne retains personal feelings towards Superman, I really don't know how I can cooperate!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Batman snarled.

"You were our hero during the One Earth regime." General Carson spat, "I don't understand why you'd insist on not killing Superman! He's a beast, a monster! We're all doomed if we don't kill him!"

"Kill him, and you won't be any better than him." Batman emphasized, "You all seem to forget, he used to be a good man. It was the Joker that made him into who he is today. If you kill Superman, what happens next? Who would become the next monster? Are you going to eradicate all who have served on his side during the One Earth regime? Start a new round of political suppression?"

"As a warrior, I respect you, Mr Wayne!" General Carson snarled. "But you're blind! You want to keep Superman alive, and reform him into a good man? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Batman said quietly. "I believe that at the bottom of his heart, the Superman of the past is still there. Even if it's for the betterment of humanity, we have an obligation to bring him back."

General Carson exclaimed in disbelief, "This is insanity. Insanity! Mr President, you aren't thinking of listening to him, are you?"

"Well…" The president answered awkwardly. "I think our citizens would lean towards Mr Wayne's opinion."

General Carson pulled a hand down his face in defeat. Gritting his teeth, he grumbled, "Yes, but only because it's him! Because our people trust Batman!"

He turned towards Batman. Bitterly he added, "I sincerely hope you're right, Mr Wayne! Otherwise you've just doomed all of us!"

"Don't mind him, he's like that." The president reassured as the general banged the door shut. "A bit straightforward, but he means no harm."

"I know." Batman went silent for a moment. Grimly he said, "Just like Green Arrow."

The president fell silent at that response. He knew Green Arrow was the first superhero Superman had removed. After that though, more than half of the Justice League had followed.


	5. Eternal (5)

"Mr Allen, it's been a while. I'm happy to see you." Alfred opened the door to Flash. "Although I'm afraid you're early. Master Bruce is still…"

"I'm also delighted to see you, Alfred." Before the butler could finish, Flash had swept inside like a breeze, leaving behind a long red trail. "Where is Bats? I really really need to talk to him. Oh! Are these your sandwiches? Hm, they're reverally greood… Sorry, my energy levels are a bit low, I need to recharge. Oh yes, where did you say Bats is? No problem, I'll find him myself…"

Alfred managed to get half his sentence out before the red shadow disappeared again. "Mr Allen? Master Bruce is still…"

"Busy. Yes, yes, I know!" Flash wiped crumbs off the corner of his mouth as he searched the manor. "But I have an important message for him. This time he wouldn't…"

His voice trailed off abruptly. The red afterimage seemed to have finally caught up with his body. Flash stood, visibly stunned, before the master bedroom. He was staring at the Medical Bay within.

"What's going on…" Slowly he walked towards the bay. Through the translucent separator, he saw Batman in deep sleep. The cardiac monitor was operating silently on the side. "... He's sick?"

Flash turned towards the console, trying to get more information out of it. The keyboard locked up automatically, and a red warning sign popped up. "Operation Prohibited".

With a soft sizzling noise, the bay depressurized. The separator slid open. Bruce opened his eyes, saw Flash standing there stunned, and noted, "You're early."

"Yeah, and you're sick." Flash watched him get out, grimly he pressed, "Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone know?"

"Alfred knows. My private doctor Leslie knows, and now there's you." Bruce wrapped himself in a coat. "That's more than enough. You should keep it a secret."

Flash stopped him immediately. "Wait, clarify this first, how are you sick?"

"It's not important." Bruce regarded him with a piercing stare. "I called you here because of Superman. I need you to do something."

"Tell me first. What's going on with you?" Flash insisted. "Because if it isn't bad, you wouldn't be resting in a Medical Bay."

"I'm fine." Bruce patted his hand away. Impatiently he explained, "It's nothing worth worrying about. You should be more concerned about Superman and his accomplices. I've got intel that they're going to raid the prisons to get Aquaman out."

"It's already done." Flash's next sentence got Bruce to halt. "I'm here to tell you that. Three minutes ago, the prison codenamed 'Desert Fortress' has been breached by Superman. Aquaman is probably on his way to Atlantis now."

"Shit!" Bruce swore. "At this rate, we'll soon be facing the allied forces of the Atlanteans and the Amazons."

"It's that serious?"

"It's dead serious. We have to take down Superman as soon as possible. The current leader of Atlantis will do the best he can against Aquaman. That of the Amazons will also be fighting against Diana. If we can take down Superman, we still have a chance." He started walking down the ramp, towards his main computer.

"What? Please wait!" Flash skimmed past Bruce and forced him to a stop. "We need to find a cure for you."

"No," Bruce paused for a moment. "It's no use. I've tried. Forget it for now."

"What do you mean 'no use'? And can you not say things by half? Central City has a pretty good hospital. I'd bet that if you come with me, we'd come to completely different conclusions…"

"Flash…"

"Your doctors in Gotham probably have the same mindset as the locals, pessimistic and all, no offence. But we people of Central City know there's light in the world. With the same disease, cure and no cure are only relative…"

"Flash!" Bruce interrupted the moment Flash's voice dulled down, "This isn't a common disease. It's something I got from studying Kryptonite rays. The fact is, the reasons behind this cellular mutation remain unclear. It makes me weak, weary… I might be the first of this planet to catch this disease. Doctors don't know what started it, not to mention finding a cure for it. The Medical Bay is just there to prolong the inevitable. All I have is two or three more weeks, so please don't waste it."

"What the heck does that even mean? Two or three more weeks? You must be kidding me!"

"I wish I am."

"But… But… We can still find specialists for this, right? We can find magicians, or even alien doctors from outer space…?"

"You think I haven't considered that?" Batman continued calmly, "I've tried. I've done everything that is possible."

Flash felt as if hands were closing around his throat. "Are… Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Batman turned back to his computer.

Flash couldn't speak.

The greyish tint from the screen washed over Batman's body, carving out a monochrome silhouette. "The message you brought confirmed my suspicions. My intel isn't complete. I can't follow Superman's activities without delay.

In the past, during the One Earth regime, I've inserted many spies into the government. Now they're scattered across many countries. I need an insider to keep me updated. After Superman's arrest, I need someone to calm Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and the others. Someone to make sure they don't respond aggressively. That is why I've called you here."

"What?" Flash paused, then belatedly he realized, "You want me to… No no no! No!"

"Right now you're the only one who can gain Superman's trust." Batman turned towards him. Beams of light crossed upon his black armor. "During our last battle, although you've jumped ships at the last minute to aid the Insurgency, the situation was chaotic. Not many people knew of it. The only one who can attest to that would be Sinestro of the Yellow Lantern Corps. He's now jailed up somewhere in deep space by the Green Lanterns, so he won't be back shortly."

"No, I don't want to be on the same side as Superman, he killed Billy!" Flash said bitterly, "Billy was just a kid. He'd only spoken up against destroying Metropolis and Gotham, and Superman killed him! For that, I can never forgive him. Put me on the fields, Bats! You can even put me against Superman! But this, this is the only thing that I can't do. I don't ever want to be fighting alongside him!"

"I know this is difficult, and dangerous." Half of Batman's body was obscured by the shadows. "If it's possible, I'd go undercover myself. But Superman won't ever trust me, and the Insurgency needs me on the front line. I can only promise you this. When everything is planned, I'll set up a trap at an abandoned military base on the southeastern end. I'll pretend to be rebuilding a cross-dimensional travel machine. Superman will come to stop me, and his arrogance will make him come alone. I'll take him down then. All you need to do is to calm the others. In three days, I'll have them all sent back to prison."

Flash lowered his gaze. "... Does it have to be me?"

"..." Batman remained silent.

Flash struggled, "... So, it won't be long? As in, it won't be longer than a week?"

"Correct."

"And if they plan to rescue Superman after that?"

"Let them, I'll be prepared."

"... I don't know." Flash pulled his hand down his face wearily. "I'm not good at being undercover, or pretending, or lying, or doing anything behind anyone's back. Last time I tried that, I was in school. I tried to join a gang, just to see if they've stolen a classmate's skateboard, and I was caught out. I got beaten up pretty badly."

"I know you're not good at it. Superman knows that just as well, which is why he won't be suspecting you." Batman said, "We won't be communicating directly. If anything is up, when my satellite passes, you can send a message by morse code through vibration patterns as you run."

Batman paused, then quietly he added, "... I apologize, for asking you to carry out this dangerous mission. But I must stop Superman before he causes more casualties."

A long silence ensued between them.

"... All right." Flash heaved a heavy sigh. "Don't worry, Bats! I'll be covering this."

Batman watched him in the dark. Heedfully he nodded.


	6. Eternal (6)

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" At the other end of the comm link, the Amazon princess spoke with concern. "I can assist you, Kal. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"No, this is between me and Bruce." Superman was flying swiftly above the clouds. "This time I won't let him escape."

"Kal, I..." Before the Amazon princess could finish, Superman pressed a button and ended the call.

Beneath him, across the wide spans of the desert, he was closing in on a sand-covered military base. Superman flew lower and was immediately spotted by the radar. Missiles and machine gun towers opened fire. Sparks flashed everywhere.

Superman paid the weapons no mind. He touched down at the center of the parking apron. With both his heat vision and his freezing breath, he destroyed all that was against him. The emergency evacuation alarm sounded, and staff members stumbled out one after another. With his X-ray vision, Superman spotted the half-finished cross-dimensional travel machine underground.

"Bruce, where are you? Come out and face me!" Superman roared as he searched the base.

"Look this way." He heard Batman's characteristic low growl.

Superman raised his gaze, and spotted Batman. He was crouching between two concrete pillars. His lenses glimmered of white light in the shadows.

"You're dead to me." Superman flew up, but Batman was gone. He'd only found a holographic projector.

"Are you lost, Clark?" Batman's silhouette reappeared, this time between another pair of pillars.

Superman swept there faster than lightning, only to find that there was no one there again. In frustration he crushed the projector.

"Can you find me?" Batman's irritating voice reverberated within the base, leaving no trace of his location.

"Wait and see!" Superman was angrier than ever. He scanned the entire building. Finally he found a silhouette standing in the basement. "Ha, I got you!"

He shot through the concrete ground. Three levels down, he passed through shattered earth and broken reinforcements. He went all the way into the basement.

This time, Batman was standing there. Superman hovered before the Dark Knight, snickering behind a cloud of dust. "You really think you can fool me with your little tricks?"

"Never." Batman smirked.

When Superman noticed the oddity, it was too late. Vibrant green light flashed before his eyes. Three Kryptonite Ray-Gun Prototypes appeared in the dark.

Superman fell from mid-air. Bruises formed on him the way it would on a normal human being. He crashed down in pain, unable to stand up straight on the concrete ground.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" SWAT teams flooded towards him. They cuffed him and shoved him into a black van that gleamed of green light.

"Good work, Sir. We've got him."

"Don't let your guard down, he's only lost his powers temporarily." Batman warned. "You can't let one ray of sunlight reach him."

"Yes, Sir." Other cars gathered to escort the black van, readying for departure.

Suddenly there came a sharp screech from outside. A green military truck rammed in, blocking the roads, followed by five hummers. Soldiers jumped down from above, all armed with guns at the ready. They threw commands and shouts as they gathered around, circling Batman and his troops.

"What is this?" Batman ordered for his teams to back down. He gritted out, "General Carson, I've already said that we don't need you!"

"Is Superman in that van?" The general demanded.

"It's none of your business."

"As long as it involves national security, it is my business." The general stated. "Major, drive that car over."

"I dare you." Batman's glare made the Major step back and freeze. "General, we've already discussed this. The president agreed to put me fully in charge."

"I know, but that was before he helped Aquaman break out of jail." General Carson snapped. "Do you know how many marines died because of him? Superman is a monster, a bloodthirsty maniac! For the good of humanity, we cannot allow the same mistake to happen again. I'll have to ask you to leave, Mr Wayne!"

"I refuse."

"I've only been polite because you're a hero I respect. Anyone else I would have gunned down in a second! Now, I'll be clear, please step aside!"

"You think killing him is for the good of humanity?" Batman snarled. "He's thinking the same thing, he thinks he's rescuing humanity!"

"I don't want to continue this argument. I just know that the creature inside that van is a serial killer!" The general pulled out a gun, loaded it, and aimed it at Batman's chin. "Please, step aside!"

"No." Batman stated firmly. "You'll have to kill me first." Behind him, the SWAT teams raised their guns in face of the General's army.

"I'm not a murderer, and there's no need for this!" The general emphasized. "He's not worth it!"

"Maybe you're right." Batman insisted, "But killing him won't improve the situation. Aquaman and Wonder Woman are still out there. If Superman dies, what do you think they would do?"

General Carson paused and stuttered. At last he lowered his gun, his expression crestfallen. His subordinates lowered their guns in view of their leader's response. The teams on Batman's side followed suit, relaxing some of their tension as they did.

"Tick! Tick! Tick!" Batman's armguard beeped in warning. The Dark Knight turned almost immediately, howling at the driver in the black van. "Leave, quick!"

General Carson hadn't had a chance to ask. A golden lasso came down from the sky, wrapping around the front of the van. The whole vehicle was pulled up into mid-air. The men above were immediately thrown off to the sides.

"It's Wonder Woman! Fire!" All sorts of rifles and machine guns started firing, but the Amazon princess pulled the van along as she flew. She left as quickly as she came.

"Don't follow them! Leave this place, quick!" Batman's face paled as he called off his team members. He commanded, "General Carson, I leave these people in your hands. Leave this place, go as far as you can!"

The general insisted, "We can fight! There are three Kryptonite Ray-Gun Prototypes in the base…"

Batman interrupted, "No, when he comes back, that will be his first target. Go! This is your last chance, I'll do my best to slow him down!"

General Carson knew Batman was right. He gritted his teeth, hopped into his car, and urged the remaining soldiers and SWAT teams to leave. The engines roared, then they drove off.

Batman quickly inputted commands into his armguard to retrieve his Batplane.

"It's been a long time, Bruce." Behind him, the Amazon princess spoke.

The Dark Knight paused. Slowly he turned around. "Diana."

With a loud boom, Superman hit the ground with an earth-shattering force. His eyes were bright red with anger.

"Surrender, you can't face us both." The Amazon princess restated. She and Superman circled Batman like predators around their prey.

"You should know, I never surrender." Batman answered calmly, his hand sneaking down towards his utility belt.

The Amazon princess grinned. "So be it. Glory to the champion." With that, she readied her sword and shield.


	7. Eternal (7)

"Bad fight?" Aquaman gave Wonder Woman and Superman a once-over as they walked down from the transporter. The Amazon shield was indented and Superman's cape was torn at several places. It was an unusual sight.

"We've caught Batman." Wonder Woman announced gleefully.

Aquaman raised his eyebrow. He complimented, "Good work. By the way, look who I found." Superman followed his gaze and saw a line of red running to him, followed by a long afterimage.

"High Counsellor." Flash appeared before the pair. He brought along a gentle breeze from his running. Flash nodded towards Superman, then respectfully he greeted them both, "And Diana. It's good to see you."

"Welcome back." The Amazon princess greeted in acknowledgement.

"Thanks." Flash said.

Superman asked, though his tone was uncaring, "Where were you imprisoned? I couldn't find your location."

"A military prison in Mexico. Aquaman had just got me out." Flash forced a smile onto his face. "At least the food was tasty! I love Mexican burritos."

"You're right on time. I have a prisoner for you to watch." Superman commanded, "Batman's in cell number one. Keep your eyes on him."

"What- You caught Batman?" Flash's breath hitched. He scanned the damage on their uniforms, and didn't dare breathe. "He… Is he all right?"

Superman responded unfeelingly, "He's not dead."

"Oh, that's good- Uh, I mean, maybe we can still get something out of him, otherwise who cares if he's dead, right? Cell number one, is it? I'll be on my way!" He vanished again, quickly forming into a series of red afterimages.

* * *

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…

Flash swept into the first cell like a breeze and dismissed the guard. Noticing the surveillance camera at the corner, he cleared his throat and turned towards Batman, who was sitting against the wall. "Hey, Bats! The High Counsellor has ordered me to keep an eye on you. There are four cameras in the corridor, five guards with two hour shifts. This place is like an impregnable fortress. So don't think you can escape, got it?"

"..."

"... Bats?" Flash saw no response. He took the keys, opened the door, and went inside the cell. He placed his hand on the damaged shoulder armor, and shook the man slightly. Bruce fell to the ground.

"Bats!" Flash's heart hammered in shock. Carefully he took off the battered cowl. The face beneath was white as a sheet, and there was blood all over the man's nose and mouth. "Oh God, I'll get you a doctor! You'll be fine, don't worry!" Flash raced out of the cell.

* * *

"What?" Superman scowled when their strategy meeting was interrupted.

"High Counsellor, it's Batman. He doesn't look too well." Flash tried his best at maintaining self control. "I've found a few doctors, but they said you've prohibited them from looking over Bruce Wayne. May I ask why?"

"He can escape from a maximum security prison with a spoon in his hand." Superman answered coldly. "Think about what he can do with a syringe and bandages. He's had worse before, this to him should be a piece of cake."

"But this is different," Flash tried. "He's burning, he may have a fever, but he's white as a corpse. I've been on criminal forensics for a while, and I've read some medical books. I can guarantee, that's not a good sign!"

"Fine. I'll go see myself." Superman relented. "This is probably one of his nasty little tricks. You'll see."

They went back to the cell. Superman stepped close to Bruce, who had collapsed to the ground. He started X-raying the man.

It took five seconds, then Flash saw Superman's face change colors. "... Impossible. I haven't… Flash! Get a doctor, now!"

* * *

"The first and foremost for Atlantis," Aquaman was sitting at the meeting table. He brought out the audiovisuals, "There are a hundred thousand corps on stand-by. I can enlist more in case of emergency. The longer we wait, the stronger our opposing forces get. So I suggest that we take down the rebels here first. Themyscira can wait."

The Amazon princess argued, "The Amazons are soldiers with God's blessing. They are the strongest of our forces, leaving them untamed is a serious mistake…"

Superman sat at the head of the table, but no words came through to his mind. His attention had been two levels down in the operating theater, and no amount of force would catch his attention.

"Clear his respiratory tract, prepare the cannula! Pull him up, one, two, three…"

"Intubation is successful. The respirator connection is now complete. Heart rate is above normal at one seventy-five, blood pressure is still on the rise!"

"Add five c.c. Diprivan, fifteen c.c. Pavulon, five c.c. Heparin…"

"Blood pressure is dropping! Oh no, he's vomiting blood…"

"The patient is convulsing, hold him down! Be careful with the broken rib, don't let it puncture his lung!"

"Shit, his blood pressure is dropping too fast! Get me another Type B blood bag!"

"All Type B blood has been used up!"

"Get me Type O then!"

"We don't have Type O…"

"Get Flash!" A doctor growled. "The patient is about to bleed to death!"

Superman stood up abruptly. In face of his shocked colleagues, he said urgently, "You can continue, I'll be back in a second!" He opened the window and flew out.

"Kal? Where are you going?" Diana called after him, but Superman was long gone.

Three seconds later, the doctors received the blood they so desperately needed. It was delivered in person by the High Counsellor. They expressed their gratitude in both fear and respect. Superman ordered them to go back to work, then he started pacing in frustration outside the operating theater.

It took another two hours and several moribund saves for the patient's condition to stabilize. The doctors took off their masks and gloves, and stepped out of the operating theater. They were surprised to find that Superman was still there.

He commanded monotonously, "Report."

The doctors exchanged glances in hesitation, then carefully they reported. "The patient is now temporarily out of danger. There seems to be some kind of cellular mutation that caused a rapid decline. On the whole, we need some laboratory test results to determine his condition. Right now what we know is very limited."

"When will the results be out?"

"In an hour. But if we need to achieve more analyses, then I can't guarantee you a time…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well…" The doctor treaded on carefully. "We haven't seen this kind of mutation before, and we can't determine what caused it. We need more time to study this, so…"

Superman demanded, "Does he have more time?"

The doctors exchanged another glance of uncertainty.

"I'll give you half a day. Figure out what's going on, and report to me." Superman glared at the hesitating doctors. "Go!" They stumbled away.

Superman turned. Through the window, in the sterilized isolation ward, Bruce Wayne was lying on a medical bed. Tubes were inserted all over his body, white bandages wrapped in layers around his limbs. He looked more fragile than ever. Beside the bed, the respirator was inflating and deflating regularly, humming as it operated. On the cardiac monitor, each heartbeat was weaker than the previous.

Superman stretched his hand, touched the cold glass, and felt a touch of frustration.

Humanity's medical equipment, ancient, painful, and damn useless…

The Fortress of Solitude has a Medical Bay, better equipment, and a better computer.

Superman stepped back into the meeting room with a sour face. The Amazon princess and Aquaman were still engaged in a tedious debate. They were discussing whether they should take down Atlantis or Themyscira in their next battle.

Superman announced, "Your argument is over. I've decided to take back the Fortress of Solitude. Diana, you and Flash stay here and protect our base. Aquaman, you're coming with me."

"What? Why?" Aquaman asked in bewilderment. "The Fortress of Solitude is heavily guarded, and taking it down doesn't give us any advantage. We need more soldiers right now…"

"We don't need soldiers. We're weapons ourselves." Superman interrupted impatiently. "The Fortress is mine. I won't let anyone else occupy Krypton heritage. Shut up and get ready!"


	8. Eternal (8)

"... Two gunboats are down, three frigates, and one aircraft carrier." A guard was walking beside Superman, scrolling down his electronic inventory as he noted. "As for ground forces, we've lost three special assault teams, twenty motorized infantry units, two suspension tanks..."

Superman's expression remained deadpan as he strolled through an icy corridor in the Fortress. Wounded soldiers either sat or lied against the walls. Most were wrapped in blood-soaked bandages, groaning in pain. Medical corps were busily tending to the wounded. They only rose to salute when they spotted Superman's presence.

Superman walked past them impassively. Besides frowning when he saw the crumbled external walls and crystal doors patched with bullet holes, he remained expressionless at all times.

"What is the condition of the Medical Bay in the Fortress?" Superman asked.

"It's in good condition." The guard opened a new page. "We've followed your orders on putting Bruce Wayne into the Medical Bay."

"Good."

"Uh…" The guard coughed in hesitation. He spoke when Superman turned and gave him his attention. "Aquaman asked me to relay a reminder, Sir. To breach into the Fortress of Solitude, we've lost almost one-third of our troops. If we could use the Fortress's robots to supplement our forces, our battle ahead would be much smoother..."

"The Fortress's robots have been reprogrammed. They are unable to join us for war, or they would self-destruct. The setting is locked, and probably of Batman's doing." Superman explained, "You can tell Aquaman, those robots are of no use."

"... But, if they can't be used to complement our troops… With the weak forces that we have now, how are we going to take down Atlantis and Themyscira?"

Superman's eyes shone a dangerous hue. "Are you questioning my capability?"

"No, not at all, Sir!" The guard immediately backtracked, shivering as he answered.

"If anyone comes looking for me," Superman said grimly, "Tell them that I'm in the control room."

"Yes, Sir!" As the guard watched Superman walk off into the distance, he finally dared heave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"My child, it is my pleasure to see you." In the crystal-lined Krypton control room, Jor-El's welcoming image appeared on a flat screen.

"Assess the healing efficiency of the Fortress." Superman commanded dispassionately.

"Total efficiency at forty-three per cent."

"Explain."

"Energy loss at twenty-seven per cent. Hardware damage at twenty-one per cent. Software damage at nine per cent."

"..." Superman remained silent in contemplation. Then he instructed, "Scan the Medical Bay, proceed with self-maintenance. Disable the protective shield, redirect available energy supply to all damaged medical equipment."

"Procedures complete."

"Reassess healing efficiency."

"Sixty-two per cent."

"Diagnose Bruce Wayne."

"Diagnosis complete. One broken rib, one broken arm, hemoperitoneum, gastric perforation…"

"Proceed with treatment."

"Healing in process. Warning, cellular mutation detected, reason unknown, cure not found."

"Scan again."

"Scan completed. Cellular mutation detected, reason unknown."

"Damn it!" Superman threw a punch at the console. He lowered his head in deep thought.

"External message received. Would you like to play the message?"

"... What?" Superman raised his gaze. "Where is it from?"

"Source unknown. The message contains an identifier from the Batcomputer."

"Play." Superman ordered.

Jor-El disappeared from the crystal surface. When the screen lit up again, it was showing the Wayne family butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Sir, according to the news I have received, I believe you have Master Bruce in your hands. Although he will be extremely against this, I have decided to send this message. I wish that you will at least finish watching it.

Master Bruce is sick, and his condition is grave. He suspects that the sickness is a sequela from studying Kryptonite rays. From the test results that I have at hand, everything proves that his hypothesis is correct. As proof, I will send you all the files that I possess, so you know that I speak the truth.

You must think that Master Bruce has developed the Kryptonite variant. Yet even prior to the disintegration of the One Earth regime, federal scientists have begun their research on Kryptonite. Master Bruce has only modified the Kryptonite on that basis. He made the variant such that while it could be weaponized, it is not fatal. Perhaps you would find this hard to believe, but Master Bruce wanted to protect you.

I remember that day, when he has returned from his private doctor. He sat on the couch across the fireplace, staring blankly at a photo of Master Thomas and Mistress Martha.

'Leslie said she can't heal me.' He looked at me and smiled. 'She said I should go home and spend more time with my family.'

Then, the next day, he visited your prison, to find you."

Alfred paused for a moment on screen. "I know that between the two of you, there have been some… disputes. But he is no longer a threat.

… For all that you once were, please don't shorten his last moments... At least don't make him suffer... That is my only wish."

Superman couldn't stop staring at the age spots that had appeared on the back of the old butler's hand. He couldn't help but notice the trembling of his voice. He had never seen Alfred lose his composure that way.

The message was over.

Superman was still staring at the crystal panel.

The computer displayed Bruce's diagnosis, while automatically flipping through the pages. Superman read the few words in red on the last page.

"Life expectancy: one to two weeks, may shorten depending on the circumstances."

Slowly he lowered himself from mid-air. He sat down as if he was ripped of his powers, and felt stunned beyond belief.

After a while, Superman commanded with a throaty voice. "Computer, analyze attachment: Bruce Wayne's diagnosis. Adjust according to the parameters."

"Analysis complete."

"Omit cellular mutation. Treat other injuries."

"Setting complete."

"Proceed."

The crystals changed color, indicating that the Medical Bay was active and running. Superman stayed unmoving for a moment longer, then he stood and walked out of the control room. "Captain!"

"Counsellor?" His guard raced to his front.

"Here is a list. It contains the names of the world's leading cell biologists. Get them here." Superman looked a bit pale. _How is that possible?_ The guard mused. _Probably my mistake._

"... Also, search all related databases, copy that information to the Fortress computer for compilation. Be quick!"

"Yes, Sir." The guard answered. "Although, Aquaman has issued an order. Our troops are heading towards Atlantis…"

"What?"


	9. Eternal (9)

"Aquaman, why did you lead the army out without my permission?" Superman entered their temporary headquarters. He didn't look cross, but everyone trembled at the undercurrent of annoyance in his words. The loud discussions were instantly reduced to complete silence. A falling needle would have been audible. "Give me an explanation."

The Amazon princess raised her gaze from the maps, and exchanged a quick glance with Aquaman. She began first, "It was my idea." She noticed the unusual change of atmosphere. A few others took a quick, shallow breath. Everyone knew Superman had zero tolerance for the slightest disobedience. Calmly she suggested, "We'll talk in the meeting room."

She was the first to walk into the meeting room, followed by Aquaman. Superman's icy glare swept across his frightened subordinates, forcing them to return to work. Then he followed them in.

The moment the door was locked, the Amazon princess asked, "We've heard about Bruce. What are you going to do with him?"

"As long as he's in our hands, he can't do harm." Superman crossed his arms. He frowned. "What, how is this relevant to attacking Atlantis?"

"It's relevant, and by much." Aquaman lowered his voice. "The rebels of Atlantis have signed a treaty with the government on land. Batman is their guarantor. Their trust to him is the reason why the underwater kingdom is cooperating with the government aboveground. Without him, the rebels of Atlantis would easily disintegrate, and return to our side."

"It's the same on ground, Kal, so don't be quick to deny that." The Amazon princess argued, "You know this as well as we do, Batman is central to the Insurgency. Without him, the Insurgency wouldn't even be bold enough to fight against us. They still believe that he has some mysterious power that can allow the Insurgency to win. Resolve the issue of Batman, and we'd resolve most of the problems we have at hand."

Superman's grimace turned sour. "I don't need other sources of assistance to win. Even if Batman is here, he couldn't win."

"I know you're against this idea, Kal, I don't like it much either." The Amazon princess admitted. "Bruce is a noble warrior. He chose this path with his own will, that I can understand. But everyone must be responsible for their own choices. If he has chosen to stand with criminals and rebels, then we can only punish him with the laws of justice."

She lowered her gaze, continuing bitterly, "... Even if my heart is against this, it must be done. Kal, how many challenges have we been through, how much pain have we suffered? Many lives have been sacrificed for this cause. Now, victory is not far from where we stand. We cannot allow our personal feelings to cloud our judgment no matter what."

"This has nothing to do with personal feelings." Superman snapped. "Keeping Batman alive is a military strategy. If he approves of our government, we will be stronger than ever."

"But that's impossible!" Aquaman interrupted, "You know how stubborn he is. His mind would never change over something he's already decided. His Insurgency had us suffering for too long. I've never even wanted to bring this up, because no one among us wants to see Bruce die. But if this is the price to pay for order and for peace, then I believe it is what we have to do."

Superman turned away. He grit out between clenched teeth, "... No."

Aquaman tried more soothingly, "It's regretful, but the fact is, he's going to die soon. We're not really killing him, it's just to make his death more valuable…"

"... I said no!" Superman shouted furiously, crushing the meeting table. His two colleagues fell silent at his outburst. "There is nothing to be discussed! I will not execute Bruce to take down Atlantis! If you want to win your throne back, you can take your own soldiers onto the fields!"

Aquaman's expression darkened. He was visibly fuming. "You think this is about my throne?! I've sacrificed a lot, we've all sacrificed a lot! Abandoned and cursed in my own kingdom, hunted by my closest allies! You think this is about regaining power?

It was you who persuaded us onto this route! You let us see the futility of our ways. How many comrades have fallen on the path towards realizing world peace? How many unfortunate, unexpected blood spills have soaked our hands?" Aquaman was obviously worked up beyond reason. The Amazon princess watched anxiously as the disagreement unfolded. She gestured for Aquaman to sit down, but he didn't comply.

"You forget where you stand, Arthur." Superman snarled. "I've never forced anyone to join my side. You've all followed me voluntarily, don't forget that."

The Amazon princess noticed the change of expression for the worse on Superman's face. Aquaman was furious, and about to start another rant. She intercepted immediately, "I think we've reached a consensus. Our next target is Atlantis. There is plenty to prepare for." She pulled Aquaman out of the meeting room before he could speak again.

Superman stayed in the meeting room, silent in contemplation.

He heard Aquaman and Wonder Woman leave the main hall of the Fortress. They stepped into the research laboratory on the other side. There, Aquaman shouted, "What is his problem? So many have died in battle, and Bruce is the one person he can't kill? The war won't be over until Batman dies, even a three year old can see that!"

"He's clouded by emotion." The Amazon princess explained. "Bruce and he go way back, even before they've established the League. They've been partners, and they've fought together. Kal has always treated him differently, as Bruce has to Kal."

"Great! What are we then? Consumables?" Aquaman glowered, "What's wrong with the two of them? Bruce doesn't kill him, and he doesn't kill Bruce? War isn't a game!"

The Amazon princess remained quiet for a moment. "I'll go talk to him again."

"Make it quick! I'm sick of losing soldiers over this useless battle. Atlanteans are my kind, I won't let them shed unnecessary blood!" Aquaman left in fury, to prepare his army for war.

Superman didn't really want to stay in the meeting room, knowing that the Amazon princess was heading his way. Avoiding her might be a good move, at least he could put their argument off for some time. But on many counts, he knew that Aquaman was right. He should be reprimanded.

A long time ago, the destruction of Metropolis had changed everything. Superman had sworn to himself. He would do anything, risk everything, to restore order to the world.

He had the right to be mad! Revenge was his privilege, because the Joker had made him lose everything. Not just Lois and their unborn child, but Perry, Jimmy, the Daily Planet, and the whole of Metropolis. That day, Clark Kent had died together with everyone else. Superman was the only one that had survived.

The human government was weak and useless, operating with neither determination nor efficiency. For that reason, Superman had to create another ruling authority. It was inevitable, and it was their only solution. To the unruly superheroes like Green Arrow who stood up against them, Superman would have no mercy. He would set examples to make sure others wouldn't follow them down the wrong path.

_This is right,_  Superman told himself.  _Everything is worth the effort._  The One Earth regime could do what the Justice League couldn't do. They could eliminate crime from its roots, allow order and peace to carry on forever. Now, they're one step away from victory. The soul of the Insurgency was in his hands. He shouldn't waver.

He should publicly execute Bruce, and let the world return to its rightful path.

"Diana." When the Amazon princess reentered the meeting room, Superman ordered in a hoarse voice. "Bruce is in Medical Bay number three, you can take him away."

_This is for the world._

The Amazon princess halted for a moment, watched him from afar, and remained silent.

At last, she crossed the space between them. She bent over and wrapped her arms around Superman, and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

Softly she murmured, "Thank you, Kal."

Superman stayed calm as he watched her leave.

He sat alone in the empty meeting room, staring at his hands. His red cape was trembling behind him, at a frequency undetectable by the human eye.


	10. Eternal (10)

_This is right._

Superman squeezed his brows, trying to focus on his weapon inventory reports. The alphabets seemed distant and difficult to comprehend.

_This is their only solution._

His hand swept a hidden switch on his crystal console. A small drawer popped open. Inside, he saw Batman's spare utility belt and all sorts of delicate tools.

"Just a precaution." Once upon a time, Batman had said, "If you're that fussy over it, I can get you a drawer in the Batcave. That way we're even."

Superman shut the drawer and returned to reading his reports. It was harder than he thought. The meaning of the words kept dodging him, and he couldn't get onto the next paragraph.

"What are you doing?" It was another time of the past. Bruce was clutching a cup of hot coffee, standing behind him, a hint of laughter in his eyes. "Computers on Earth are binary systems. Yours from Krypton work on the base of seven. Don't tell me you didn't know something that basic, Kryptonian."

Superman released a low growl, tossed his reports, and wrapped his hands around his head.

_This is the right decision, the only right method. There is nothing worth wavering over, nothing worth thinking about._

Superman stood up and walked out of the control room.

On the left of the corridor was the room he gave Bruce. Superman turned on his heel, changing course towards the opposite direction. On that end was the astronomy laboratory that Bruce had often stayed at.

Bruce's decorations, Bruce's research, Bruce's… Shadows of Bruce were everywhere…

"Sir," A guard caught him wandering. One word shattered all his illusions. "Wonder Woman would like to know if you…"

"No." Superman snarled back, "Tell her I won't attend the execution."

"Uh…" The guard paused for a moment, then he continued carefully. "Actually, she asked if you would like to have dinner with her later."

"... I'm busy." Superman remained as calm as he could manage. The guard nodded and left.

No, he couldn't stay there. Too many memories…

He flew into mid-air. Up above, everything seemed much better. The bright blue skies gleamed with the sharp tint of jewellery. Oceans stretched on forever. Waves, resembling layers of navy ribbons, granted him a breath of relief.

"You should be a poet, Clark. With those lyrical praises you spill." Batman turned towards him in his Batplane. There was a small smile playing at his lips. "Fine, I admit that the skies are beautiful. Can you stop bothering me?"

Superman derailed, and started falling from the skies like a plummeting aircraft. Sparks surrounded him as he gained friction. He shot head-first into the waters, sinking deeper and deeper…

"Bruce Wayne will be executed at six this evening." Aquaman announced. He gave instructions to his subordinates. "Go inform as many channels as you can, I want the world to see this!"

Damned super hearing.

"Bruce, I don't know if you can hear this, but please don't blame us." The Amazon princess was speaking to the unconscious body in the Medical Bay. "War must end. The world needs peace and order. This is your dream as well, isn't it? Also, please forgive Kal. He's not coming to see you, only because it's too painful for him. I know he still cares about you. We all do."

Damned, damned super hearing!

Superman covered his face deep underwater.

In this shadowy corner without another soul, he was finally alone. He could feel another source of heat welling around his eyes. Deep underwater in the stinging cold, the sensation was extraordinarily distinct.

He remembered the first time he had ended a superhero. Green Arrow. He had rushed into the washroom, and threw up for an entire afternoon.

Yet when it came to killing Billy, he thought he'd break down, but he felt nothing in the end.

Something had changed. Superman had stood before a mirror, dispassionately regarding the man before him. It was a murderer, a demon. Only someone like that would remain unfeeling after a child's death.

He had broken the mirror in contempt.

He knew what he had become.

But his goal was to create a heaven. Sacrifice one man, a million men, a generation, to create a perfect world for the next generation, the generation after, and the generation after that.

Hell would only last until him, killings would end forever. There would be no more maniacs like the Joker, no more super villains, and no one would have to lose their family, their friends, or their colleagues.

He didn't need a heart, didn't need emotion. Those things made people weak, rendering them useless when it came to doing the right thing.

Only Bruce's gaze, only that made him angry every time.

_Why pity?_

Superman buried his face in his hands. He sat beneath a reef, unable to stop the spreading heat around his eyes.

He had only had two routes after the destruction of Metropolis - success or death. He'd warn Bruce so many times before that, told Bruce to kill him. Why didn't that bastard listen?

* * *

"... Have you thought about it?" Once upon a time, Superman had asked.

"About what?" Batman had replied.

"That maybe one day we'd fail. Like that train today, I almost couldn't stop it. If you haven't found the termination password at the last minute, a hundred passengers would have died."

"It didn't blow up though, did it?"

"That's not an answer, Bruce. Every day, every incident... It seems that these things would never end. What happens if we lose?"

"Don't lose then."

"Bruce…"

"Listen, Clark, you're not used to failure. But I've almost never succeeded on my first attempt. If some day tragedy happens, if we really screw something up…" Batman looked at him. His voice was low, but his gaze was warm. "Then we'll save it, together."

Together.

* * *

Superman opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't know where he was, until a thought pierced his mind like a sharp blade, waking him fully.

The execution was at six p.m. sharp.

_What time is it?_

Superman shot out of the oceans, flying towards the Fortress at maximum speed.

The setting sun was hanging along the meeting brim between the skies and the waters. Orange light washed over the clouds and waves, drenching them like a sea of blood.

Superman was suffocating in terror, unable to breathe, unable to think. He didn't know why, and he wasn't brave enough to think about it. He was just racing, a series of sonic booms following his frame as he shot across the oceans.

Five past six. The digital clock on the crystal walls of the Fortress read.

Superman held his hand against the wall, realizing that he almost fell. In a second, many images crossed his mind. His father Jonathan's grave, his mother Martha's grave, Lois and their baby's funeral, coffins in dark brown...

He stumbled into the main hall, but he couldn't feel himself. His movements were no different from a robot's.

"Flash, I've already told you. I have Superman's permission for Batman's execution." Aquaman was standing next to the camera, trying to be patient. "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because Superman told me to watch Batman, that's why." Flash was standing before the Medical Bay. He had his arms crossed. Loudly he declared. "He made me personally responsible for the criminal, which makes Batman my responsibility. If you're mistaken with his order, wouldn't that make me your black sheep?"

"Barry, I can guarantee that Aquaman speaks the truth." The Amazon princess reassured, "Superman has handed Bruce over to us…"

"I don't care what you say, I need evidence!" Flash raised his voice. "Give me the High Counsellor's warrant. Or you better let me take Bats away, stow him somewhere safe, until you can find me the High Counsellor himself..." Suddenly he spotted Superman. His face turned green as if he'd just swallowed an egg, and the expression on his face bordered on despair.

When they all saw him entering, Superman scanned their faces with indifference. "The execution is cancelled." His heart was beating frantically at learning that Bruce was still alive. It was jumping out of his rib cage, so pretending to be indifferent was proving to be a difficult task.

"I've had enough of this!" Flash shouted at the same time. "You're all crazy maniacs! Finally, I've said it! If it wasn't for him, you'd all be… Wait, what did you say?" His eyes widened, then he scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "... Oh, it's cancelled? That's good… I mean, if it wasn't for Bats, you'd all have… succeeded? Right, I was going to say that."

"What do you mean cancelled? Why is it cancelled?" Aquaman and the others weren't listening. All their attention was fixed on Superman.

"I'll explain later." Superman touched down to check the Medical Bay. Besides increasing the painkillers and sedatives, the others didn't change the settings. He breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

He shut his eyes to listen to a heartbeat. Bruce's heartbeat.

For a moment he was completely relaxed. Then a sensation of weakness assaulted him, reminding him that he might lose his composure if he didn't leave then.

Biting his lip, he lifted the whole Medical Bay. He was afraid that the others would act behind his back, so he didn't let other soldiers or doctors come near him. He was going to carry it directly to his room.

"Kal…" The Amazon princess wanted to stop him.

"I'll explain later, Diana." Superman didn't turn back.

God knows, he didn't know where to start.


	11. Eternal (11)

"'It's fine,' he said," Flash was standing next to the Medical Bay. After confirming that there were no surveillance cameras (it was Superman's room), and that the walls were soundproof, he started complaining to the air. "'Just be yourself, Superman won't suspect you.' Great if he doesn't! I've already said that I'm not good at this. Well, what do you know? You're not that good at it either."

He continued imitating. "'I'm Batman and I'm the most powerful being on Earth. I'm going to face both Superman and Wonder Woman alone.' Seriously, Bats? You couldn't just dodge? Now things are just spectacular. You're stuck in a Medical Bay, and Superman's made me look after you. Which basically means we're both jailed up here..." Flash exhaled in exasperation, lowering his head defeatedly.

"... Please get better soon, Bats. I don't know what to do… What if Superman decides to kill you again? I'm not sure I can stop him…"

A low, hoarse voice came from inside the Medical Bay. "What do you mean 'again'?" A pair of weary blue eyes were watching him.

"Bats! You're awake!" Flash drew a quick breath in surprise. "How are you feeling? Wait, wait, don't talk! I'll find you a doctor!"

"Flash." Batman called after him. Although his voice was weak, the firmness and acuteness in his tone remained unaffected. "What happened? Make things clear."

"Oh, you know, it was just Superman..." Flash was still worried about his health, and unwilling to provoke him. His description was vague and his delivery was hesitant, but Bruce could guess most of the content.

At last, Bruce shut his eyes tiredly. "You're wrong, Flash."

"What?" Flash's face was blank.

"Superman isn't suspecting you. He made you stay because he believes you're the only one who wouldn't harm me."

"... What?"

"And you don't have to worry about him killing me, he can't do it… After this time, he won't ever be able to do it."

"... What?" Flash repeated in confusion. He lowered his voice. "... I don't know how you managed to get to that conclusion, Bats! He almost had you executed! What's most important right now is getting you out, the Insurgency can't afford to lose you…"

"I don't want to leave." Batman stated with his eyes shut.

"... All we have to do is send a signal to the federal government, I'm sure they will… Wait! What did you say? Say that again?" Flash suspected that he had heard wrong.

"With this illness, the Insurgency will lose me sooner or later. That's fine, I've planned everything, they'll be all right." Batman explained. "As for you, I hope you'll stop risking yourself against Superman, for me or for others. The Insurgency needs you. In time, someone from our side will contact you."

"I don't want to hear that bullshit!" Flash blurted out. "If you think I'll leave you here, you're a bastard! Don't talk about planning, you're the God damn Batman! Everyone knows Batman doesn't die! So stop talking nonsense! I'll get you out no matter what it takes!"

"Barry," Batman started talking as Flash tried to undo the Medical Bay's locking procedure. Calmly he said, "You're right, Batman won't die, but Bruce Wayne will. I have given Gotham my entire life. In my remaining days, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a few days off."

"But…" Flash's eyes reddened. "Here? With that super maniac? Even your tastes for a vacation are different from everyone else's. That's a bit weird, isn't it?" He tried to make a joke.

"Not at all. Clark is my friend. He needs me, perhaps more than anyone else." Bruce was looking through the transparent cover of the Medical Bay. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared at the crystal ceiling of the Fortress. "In the past, because of the Insurgency, I haven't been by his side. Now I have my chance."

"... Are you sure you're not having a fever?" Flash said jokingly as he dabbed at his eyes.

"Trust me, I've never been as sober as I am now." Bruce smiled.

"... Okay, if this is really what you want…" Flash had almost never seen Batman smile. Now he turned away, as if he couldn't bear to see it. He cleared his throat. "... Superman quarrelled with Aquaman over you, even the Princess couldn't calm them both. After that, Aquaman took his troops and left the Fortress. He's headed towards Atlantis, and the Princess is with him. Superman left after summoning me here. I don't know where he's gone."

"I think I know." Bruce shut his eyes again.

Flash was about to ask, but he heard a beep from the Fortress. The entrance doors parted after the automatic signal, so he stayed silent.

Superman flew in. In his hand was a bag larger than the size of a man. The contents were visible from one corner of the wrapping. It was filled to the brim with Watchtower medical equipment. He seemed to be deliberately blocking the view of the bag from Flash. Turning to him, Superman commanded, "You may go."

Flash had to leave. Before he did, he gave Bruce a look that said 'good luck'. Bruce nodded almost imperceptibly.

Superman didn't notice that Bruce was awake. He stayed silent as he took the equipment out of the bag and grouped them by category. Then he retrieved information on human biology on his computer, and started reading at super speed.

"I never knew that you're so interested in medical science." Bruce interrupted. He didn't miss the momentary tension and panic on Superman's face.

"You're awake." Superman turned around. Quickly he switched the monitor off, his face returning to its dispassionate state.

Bruce stated, "I'm aware that I'm not dead."

Superman retorted, "That's because I've decided to spare you, for the time being."

"Why?"

"I have use for you."

"What use?"

"You'll know when the time comes." Superman snapped. "Now shut up, I have no obligation to speak to you."

Bruce snorted, "Or what? You'll break my neck?"

Superman's voice turned colder. "There are several ways to silence a man, death is not the only one."

"For God's sake, Clark!" Bruce retorted impatiently. "I've only a week left to live, and you'd threaten me with disability?" He sat up. The Medical Bay slid open as if it wasn't locked to begin with.

"How did you- Forget it, it's not important!" Superman knew that Bruce was an escapologist, so caging him in with a Medical Bay was impossible. Noticing that the man was trying to get off his bed, Superman frowned. "Don't. Your bones are still broken."

"You'd know, wouldn't you? That's your handiwork." Bruce snorted again, and climbed off the bed anyway.

In a blink, Superman had forced him back onto the mattress. Superman pressed angrily, "I don't want to fight with you, Bruce! Stay on the bed, don't make me tie you up with a chain."

"You can try. See if it takes a minute for me to get out." Bruce smirked. "But if you really want me to stay unmoving, it's not non-negotiable."

"What do you want?" Superman's expression was alert, and an alarm full of warning sounded in his heart.

"Cake."

"... What?"

"I want cake." Bruce said casually. "I've been lying in a Medical Bay forever, I'm famished." He watched Superman's startled stare, finding his expression funny. "What do you say?"

"... I'll order a robot to get one." Superman tried to remember. Anything dangerous in the storeroom should have been removed. Could getting the robots to retrieve cake be some kind of secret command?

"I don't want cheap chilled cake, that's not tasty. I want fresh handmade cake, best if it's chocolate flavored. Swiss chocolate."

"..." Superman changed his mind. Maybe he should check Batman's brain waves, see if he'd been mind controlled.

"I know a store that specializes in making that sort of cake. They're open now, lucky for you." Bruce said, "Buy me one, and I'll stay in bed. Deal?"

"Wait." Superman couldn't stop himself from scanning the man. Right, it was Bruce Wayne, not some shapeshifting extra terrestrial. His brain waves were not controlled either. "... You're serious?"

"Of course." Bruce grinned, flashing him two rows of white teeth.

Superman remained suspicious, but he was already walking towards the door. "Don't play tricks on me. If you get out, I can still catch you."

"Wait, you're going to go out wearing that?" Bruce pointed out. "The owner doesn't have heart disease, but one of their chefs do. I don't want to cause a death over a piece of cake."

Superman paused in his steps. Slowly he turned around, and in a stony voice he accused, "... This is what you want, isn't it? No, I won't be wearing Clark Kent's clothes. You can forget about that piece of cake."

"Fine." Unexpectedly, Bruce didn't insist. He continued uncaringly, "Forget it then. I won't eat anything other than cake from that store. You'll only have to wait another two or three days to be rid of me forever."

Superman glared at him, "You won't succeed, I can pump you with drips!"

"Right, and that will make me live… a day longer?" Bruce snickered. "Are you going to force feed me? Considering the current state of my stomach, I'll probably die sooner."

Superman retorted in frustration, "You won't starve. You can't starve yourself over something so stupid."

Bruce countered calmly, "Usually not. But now I'm dying. There's no reason to not get some fun out of it."

"You…" The anger that rose within Superman was overwhelming. Still he could see that Batman was serious. That bastard would execute the impossible.

"It's just a shirt, a tie, and a pair of glasses. What are you so afraid of? They won't bite." Bruce was leaning against the back of the Medical Bay, yawning comfortably. "One more thing, if you cheat with super speed, cakes can't withstand a four mach flight. It'll go to ruins."

Superman grunted loudly. Hearing his thoughts spoken aloud was even more infuriating.

"How long are you going to wait?" Bruce quipped lazily. "Will I get my cake in a month?"

Superman glared at him, then he shouted, "You're a bastard, Bruce!"

"Of course, don't you know that already?" Bruce waved his hand casually as farewell, then he called after Superman's direction. "Oh yes, don't forget to bring back a few free handmade cookies!"


	12. Eternal (12)

_What am I doing here?_

Superman was standing in a shadowy alley, with his arms wrapped around himself defensively. He stared at the rustic checkered shirt and the pair of glasses hanging on the fire escape staircase.

Since the destruction of Metropolis, he had never worn that attire again. Superman stood in the dark, scanning his cheap clothes as if he was looking at circus costumes. He screwed his eyebrows and scowled.

With his X-ray vision, he could see the kitchen of the bakery on the opposite side of the street. A line of freshly baked chocolate cakes was laid on top of a metal tray, filling the air with a delicious aroma. Why couldn't he just take one from the windows? End this embarrassment early, and shake himself out of Bruce's trickery?

The comm link in his ear vibrated. Bruce was very timely. In a voice so smug that it sounded infuriating, he said, "Hey, it's me. I forgot to tell you, for the sake of advertising, that kitchen is constantly on webcast. So unless you want the world to know that their High Counsellor is a thief, it's best not to steal anything from there."

_How is that bastard not telepathic?!_

"I should really strangle you to death." Superman gritted out. He started looking for webcast cameras, but he didn't find one. Was it another one of Bruce's tricks, or was it a hidden camera?

"I know you want to." Bruce continued cheerily, "I'm still looking forward to my cake, don't make me wait too long." The call ended.

Superman might have pressed the end call button with too much strength, for the comm link flattened on one side. He pulled it out of his ear in frustration and threw it to the ground. Then he went back to staring at the clothes before him, suppressing his urge to burn two holes into them with heat vision.

* * *

Superman adjusted his tie. Cautiously he stepped out of the alley. The moment he exposed himself under the sun, he felt even more uncomfortable. Through his glasses, the streets, pedestrians, and even the fire hydrants on the roads seemed closer. His leather shoes were planted firmly on the sidewalk, with footsteps thudding like everyone else's. His tie lifted with the breeze, reminding him of a bright afternoon, of walking among lively crowds.

Superman subconsciously hunched his back, lowered his head, and quickly crossed the road.

Passing the corner, he was startled to find that there was already a long line before the bakery.

Bruce, that bastard!

He seriously considered the possibility of wiping out the store and stealing the goods. In the end, he had to admit, killing for cake was too much.

As he queued up, Superman questioned himself furiously for the hundredth time. What was he doing there?

He was Superman!

He should be rectifying governments and commanding armies!

He had a world waiting for him to conquer!

He…

"Number fifty-seven, Sir? What flavor would you like?" The employee asked cordially.

"Uh, uh…" Superman answered hastily, "... Swiss chocolate, thank you."

Damn it!

The employee wrapped it up for him. "Will that be all?"

"... And some handmade cookies to go with."

God damn it!

Superman took the cake and walked out of the bakery, still feeling incredibly mad at himself.

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the opposite street corner. Two thugs were harassing a young woman.

Superman was in a terrible mood. He stalked up to them. "You, release her."

"Heh! Playing hero, huh? I'd tell you to mind your own business… Ah argh!" A thug had his hand clutched. He screamed. His partner picked up an empty bottle from the ground and knocked it against Superman's head. The bottle shattered instantly, and Superman felt nothing. He glared back, frightening the man into fleeing.

"Let, let me go! Freak!" The thug whose hand was caught was still struggling. He kicked and bit his assaulter, but the hand holding him down was as strong as steel.

Superman squinted dangerously, pulling the thug up close. "You should learn to respect the law." He was about to burn through the thug's head with heat vision, then he remembered that he had cake in his hand. He wouldn't want blood splattered onto Bruce's cake.

He crushed the thug's wrist and threw him at a wall. "Leave!"

The thug howled like an injured coyote and scrambled away.

The girl had hidden while the scene unfolded. She walked out then, blocking Superman's way. "Thank you, Sir. I was terrified back then… This is for you, thank you!" Blushing in embarrassment, she gave him a flower.

Superman halted. Not because the flower smelled nice, but because no one had regarded him with such gratitude in a long time.

As he looked up, the surrounding pedestrians were smiling and nodding at him. No one was scared.

For a short moment, Superman saw an illusion. It was as if Lois was still alive, Metropolis was still there, and nothing had happened…

* * *

"How is the weather outside?" Bruce was leaning comfortably against one side of the Medical Bay, his posture resembling a lazy cheetah. "Not bad, huh?"

"... Eat your cake." Superman dumped the cake onto a wheeled table. He turned to leave. "Remember what you promised."

"Would you like some?" Bruce swallowed a mouthful, hummed in satisfaction, and offered generously. "You can have half."

"No!"

"I'll finish it all."

"Whatever!"

The world was finally quiet.

Another hour had passed. Superman had compiled a stack of journal articles and books on cellular mutation from his database. Bruce was too quiet.

"Bruce?" Superman's approach might have been faster than he intended. His heartbeat rose correspondingly.

Fortunately, Bruce was just asleep. He was lying defensively within the Medical Bay, on his side was the empty box for his cake. He looked every bit like a greedy child. But he had grown thinner. It was more obvious then. Without seeing those sharp glaring blue eyes, his pale skin and weak body were harder to overlook.

From where his collar parted, a shocking set of bruises were visible. Handprints, Superman's handprints. Those were left when he fought Bruce in battle. Now they were still there.

The Medical Bay should have healed them, but the mutation caused his condition to worsen. The fingerprints were swollen, and painful to look at.

Superman stayed silent for a while. He picked up the empty box, handed it over to his robots to dispose of. Then he returned to the main console, resuming his reading of medical documents at super speed.


	13. Eternal (13)

"... Sir?" A doctor appeared on screen, his expression hesitant.

"What?" Superman's tone was harsh. Same as their previous attempts, he expected the new medications to have failed the assessments. Frowning, he grunted, "I'm busy, you better have something very important to offer."

"We… We've found something," The doctor treaded on carefully. "Perhaps it would be effective to counter the disease that you wish to cure..." This time, he caught Superman's full attention.

"What is it? Nanorobotics? Extra terrestrial 9-H3 compounds?"

"... Neither. The doer is best suited to undo what is done, Sir. What I mean is, we've discovered that by adding the crystallized compounds created by Kryptonite variant radiation, we could reverse the effects." The doctor explained. "We believe this is possible with the Kryptonian Nanotech drugs you have developed in the past. If we switch the ingredients in the 5-3B and 6-2A compounds, we could potentially develop medications that would countervail the adverse effects of prolonged radioactive exposure. We have tried to develop some prototypes, perhaps you would like to…"

"I won't be a minute." Superman interrupted.

Since Bruce's last awakening, it had been three days.

Despite all his attempts, nothing could stop Bruce's cells from rapid deterioration. For three days, Superman had visited Bruce almost every half an hour. He brought along Wayne's toiletries (luckily they were still available in the old Wayne Manor), toothbrushes, mugs, towels, and a few sets of clothes for changing. But the owner of these belongings remained unconscious, and hadn't had a chance to use them at all.

Every time he stood before the Medical Bay, watching the gradual decline of Bruce's vitals, Superman felt a burning sensation in his chest.

Bruce couldn't die, he just couldn't!

Batman had experienced much worse: the maleficent Legion of Doom, Gotham soaked in poisonous fog, various turmoils from time travel… But this? This was just radiation and cellular mutation!

_He's going to be fine!_ Superman told himself.

Everyone knew that Batman was too stubborn, so stubborn that not even death could take him away.

Superman stared at the Medical Bay, hesitated, and lifted off from the ground. He accelerated immediately, dashing towards the blue skies.

"... As you can see, since mouse number five has contacted a similar illness, its symptoms have lessened after ingesting the newly improved drugs." The doctor pointed at the cage. "Mouse number seven has been ingesting the 7-E3 modified drugs since two days ago. Look, it's almost fully recovered."

Superman scanned the energetic little mouse in cage number seven with his X-ray vision. "Do you think this drug can achieve the same effect on humans?"

"Well… We haven't tried that before, so we don't know the effects." The doctor saw Superman's expression darken. Hastily he added, "But from what we know now, the odds are in our favor. It's worth trying!"

"Start now." Superman commanded. "The Fortress of Solitude has enough equipment. When you're done preparing, send me the prescriptions. I'll develop the medications myself."

"Of… Of course." After his response, the doctor didn't leave. Instead he stood there anxiously, hesitant with his next words.

Superman looked up from the documents, expressionless as he always was. "Is there anything else?"

"We… We haven't seen our family for a few days..." The doctor removed his glasses and started dabbing at the sweat on his forehead. Mustering his courage, he continued, "... Are they all right?" The other doctors working in the laboratory sneaked a peek at the pair.

"They're fine." Superman answered coldly. "As long as you work hard, they'll be fine." He looked around. "That applies to all of you."

"... I see." The doctor flinched. The others lowered their gaze, returning to their work.

"High Counsellor," A stormtrooper standing guard entered. "Wonder Woman wishes to see you."

Superman lowered the test tube in his hands and followed the stormtrooper. The Amazon princess was standing in the main hall, wringing the golden Lasso of Truth.

"Hi, Kal." She smiled when she saw him approach.

"Diana." Superman's voice warmed a fraction. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard that you've invited a few doctors, so I've guessed that you would be here." The Amazon princess hung her lasso back onto her waist. "How is Bruce?"

"Not very well." Superman admitted grimly. "But they've discovered a new drug that might shed some hope. I'll fix him."

"I'm happy to hear that." The Amazon princess said. "Take a walk with me, Kal?"

Superman was reluctant, nonetheless he nodded his consent.

They strolled along a corridor covered in paintings of famous medical scientists. This used to be a medical research center. The federal government had it shut down. Now that they had taken the place back, they had it reopened and running. Superman spoke up, "How are things on you and Aquaman's side?"

"We've taken down the military base at Nevada for replenishment. We're also drafting soldiers and collecting weaponry." The Amazon princess answered. "The federal government is also mobilizing its troops, so we should move bases soon."

"It sounds like you're doing a fine job." Superman remarked.

"No," The Amazon princess countered sternly. "We need you, you're our leader. The soldiers are enlisting because of your influence. Aquaman and I can handle this, but it's not the same, Kal. We can't win this war without a leader."

"I'm busy." Superman looked away. "You know I can't go."

"I know, but this is war." The Amazon princess insisted. "People die every day. If our battle stretches on, more lives will perish."

"Let's discuss this later, I'm not…" Superman pursed his lips. Finally he turned around to meet her eyes. "Diana, I'll let you see something."

They crossed the corridor, and entered a small office.

"I've ordered my soldiers to retrieve documents from the government headquarters. They've found this." He pulled open a drawer. In it was a photo frame. It was facing down, with the photo hidden from view.

"May I see?" The Amazon princess could more or less guess what it was.

Superman nodded grimly.

It was a family portrait. Judging from the turkey on the dining table, it was taken on a Thanksgiving. Diana recognized the humble furniture characteristic of a Kansas farmhouse. Sitting at the front was Superman's mother Martha Kent, on her side was a pregnant Lois. They were sitting close, holding each other's hands. Behind them was Clark, and on his side was Bruce. Clark's grin was dazzling, his posture fond. He had forcefully pulled Bruce into the picture. And Bruce, though there was a trace of reluctance and displeasure on his face, his eyes had shone of hidden laughter.

"This was taken not long before the incident." Superman glimpsed at the photo, then he turned away as if he could not stand watching it for long. "So, you see, I was once the happiest man on Earth."

Superman stared at the floor, his voice cracking. "Now they're gone, my entire family, except Bruce…"

"Kal…"

"Diana," Superman interrupted again. Still he avoided her gaze. He emphasized, "... He's all I have left."

"..." The Amazon princess wrapped her hand around his, forcing him to look at her. Sternly she said, "Kal, this is war! So what if you heal Bruce, what's going to happen after that? He's still going to fight against you, you have to let go!"

Superman turned away again, batting her hand away.

The Amazon princess restated, "You have to listen to me. If you don't, what have we been fighting for?"

"Goodbye, Diana." Superman swept his cape to the side and walked to the exit.

"This is inevitable, you can't keep him forever!" The Amazon princess shouted behind him.

Superman stopped in his steps. He turned around, enunciating each syllable, "Goodbye, Diana!"

"No, I won't let you leave this time, not like this." The Amazon princess was fuming. "You're not in your right mind. Arthur is right, I don't know how, but Bruce is controlling you. We have to resolve this today…"

Superman heard the oddity. His expression darkened immediately. Then he grabbed her hand, "What do you mean 'resolve'? What is Aquaman trying to do?" He remembered his Fortress. Bruce was alone.

In a blink, a current of wind blasted by. Superman had disappeared.

"He's controlling you!" The Amazon princess was left disappointed and heartbroken. Her eyes reddened. She shouted after him, "Why can't you see?"


	14. Eternal (14)

"Aquaman." Superman's attack had thrown the standing guards into mid-air. They fell to the ground with a loud thump. Superman's scowl was intimidating, and his eyes lightened up with dangerous red light. He enunciated syllable by syllable, "Stay away from Bruce."

"You've changed, you're not yourself." Aquaman stepped before the Medical Bay. With a clank, he stabbed his heavy trident into the crystal floor of the Fortress. "A real king follows his own mind, yet you've let yourself become Batman's puppet! I'm challenging your hegemony, Superman. This will be an easy battle."

Superman snarled, "You can etch that onto your grave."

In a flash, the two were engaged in battle. They punched, pulled, and hit. The enormous power caused everything they touched to crack and break. Superman threw Aquaman against the wall, powerful enough to leave an indentation. Aquaman returned the favor with his elbow. He pressed Superman's head to the wall and hit it hard against the solid surface. The wall collapsed with a few hits, and the Fortress shook with the fight between the two superheroes.

As the fight wore on, Superman's stronger physique gave him the upper hand. He fixed Aquaman firmly on the ground and gave him punch after punch. Blood dripped off Aquaman's face as he struggled to pick up his trident from the side. He held it up against an almost fatal hit, counterattacking with a strong thunderbolt summoned with magic.

Superman endured the attack. He snatched the trident from Aquaman, and growled. "You should have thought this through before challenging me!" The red in his eyes turned brilliant. His heat vision reached Aquaman's forehead, prompting the man to scream.

"Clark." Without either man noticing, Bruce had woken up. He was leaning against the Medical Bay, frowning at the scene. His voice was hoarse from sleep. "Don't."

Superman's shoulders froze in an instant.

"... Please." Bruce whispered.

Superman's heat vision dimmed, until it vanished. Aquaman lied down awkwardly, still panting from the fight.

"... Thank you for proving me right." Aquaman wiped the blood off his face. He scrambled up and snickered, "Bruce, I have to admit your reputation is well deserved! Right this moment I still don't know what magic you've used, but even Superman has become your toy! Don't think it's over, I'm still alive!"

Superman halted as he was walking away. He turned around, his eyes still glimmering of bright red. Bruce warned, "Arthur, you should go."

Aquaman summoned his subordinates. They carried him out, and finally they left.

At last, peace was restored in the Fortress.

"Are you all right?" Bruce asked. Superman had been standing there unmoving, directing an angry pose at Bruce.

"... Are you controlling me?" Superman finally turned his head. His eyes were ridden with mixed emotions. "Is this some plan of yours?"

"Of course," Bruce snorted. He lied down. "I'd conveniently catch a terminal illness every now and then, just so my enemies would surrender out of sympathy. Wonderful strategy, wouldn't you think?"

"... Bastard." Superman swung his cape bitterly and walked away.

"Likewise." Bruce shut his eyes, preparing to sleep a while longer.

Not long after, he was woken up by Superman.

"What?" Batman's temper from waking up was no different than in the past.

"Swallow it." Superman gave him a capsule.

"What's this?"

"Poison."

Bruce snorted. "You still suck at lying." He tossed the capsule into his mouth, then he closed his eyes. After a while, he asked, "Why are you still here?" He blinked. Superman was still standing there.

"This is my room. I have the right to be here." Superman retorted.

"Splendid. Why don't you put me in my room?"

Superman scowled. "You're my prisoner. I decide where to put you."

Bruce waved lazily. "Fine. Now get out of my sight, you're disturbing my sleep."

"..." Superman walked out of the room.

Another ten minutes had passed, but Bruce could still sense his stare. He sighed, opened his eyes, and summoned Superman reluctantly, "... Fine, Clark, come here."

Superman flew in without touching the ground. He wrapped his hands around his chest defensively.

Bruce looked at him. Softly he said, "You don't have to keep X-raying me, you know. Today's just the fifth day. I won't die so soon."

"..." Superman didn't respond. He didn't move either.

Bruce yawned. Wearily he added, "... It'll be fine, Clark. I'll still be here in the morning. Get some rest."

"You…" Superman paused hesitantly. "You promise?"

Bruce replied quietly, "Yes, I promise."

* * *

The Fortress was exceptionally quiet in the morning. It was especially so since there was no wind or snow. The sun was up, and outside there were no sounds except for breaking waves and crushing ice.

Superman didn't know how long he had slept. The moment he woke, he had found that Bruce had vanished.

The Medical Bay was empty, and it was opened from the inside. The green rising trend indicated that the patient's conditions had improved.

It was expected. Superman thought. Once the lying bastard had recovered enough physical strength, he would have escaped immediately. There was a warplane in the hangar, and it was fully fuelled. It wouldn't be a problem for him to leave North Pole.

Superman found that he wasn't as mad as he ought to be. If Bruce could escape, it meant that his conditions had improved significantly.

Superman stood up, combed his messy hair, and walked to his bathroom to freshen up.

It was that moment that he heard a string of piano notes coming from the back hall.

"Good morning." Out of his expectations, Bruce looked up from behind the piano. The leader of the Insurgency had not only stayed. He was donning his pajamas and slippers like he was planning to live there for long. The corner of his mouth curved when he spotted Superman. His smirk seemed somewhat cunning. "I didn't think that you would have kept this piano. Looks like you've still got some taste in you, farm boy." His fingers started dancing across the keyboard, playing a string of notes from a famous piece.

"Breakfast is served." The Fortress robots started laying out orange juice, sandwiches, and sausages.

"I haven't issued any orders for serving breakfast." Superman stated dispassionately.

"I did." The pianist seemed to have forgotten his status as a prisoner. Gleefully he added, "Breakfast is the most important of all meals in a day. You should start building a good habit."

"I don't need to eat." Superman snapped in displeasure. He was slightly bewildered to find that the robots ignored him entirely. They were busily carrying out Bruce's orders, as if he was their rightful owner.

"I dare say," Bruce turned to him with a not-so-innocent gaze. "You still remember how to play 'Canon'. We've performed together before, remember?"

Superman frowned. "No." He turned away.

"Oh, really?" Bruce was chuckling behind him. "Come on! We'll play a piece and I'll let you go, I swear!"

Superman grunted. "I don't want to play the piano right now."

Bruce shrugged. "Fine. Actually you suck at it, sharing the piece will probably ruin my rhythm. It's better that you don't."

Superman couldn't resist turning back. He glared at Bruce. "Provoking me will get you nowhere."

"Yeah, yeah!" Bruce retorted uncaringly, then he snickered, "Admit it, you can't keep up."

Superman's glare lasted a few seconds. "... You know what? You really are an insatiable bastard!"

"You've said that thrice. So, are you joining me or not?" Bruce's grin was infuriatingly smug. "I've always thought that playing the piano is pretty difficult for Kryptonians. Look at this complicated keyboard, tsk!"

Superman gritted his teeth, but he grumbled, "... It's a miracle that Alfred has tolerated you for years! I really should give him a medal."

"That I agree, a medal is well deserved." Bruce chuckled. He moved, allowing Superman a place to sit.

They started performing. Both parties had inadvertently found that their coordination remained as it was. From beat to beat, every note they played was perfectly in sync with each other's.


	15. Eternal (15)

"The Princess has already led our troops to California. They have beaten the local national guards, and are resting at the moment. The underwater troops convened by Aquaman are transiting to the Pacific. They're battling the Atlantean rebels in the Hawaiian waters. The match is still tied." Flash handed a portable hard disk to Superman. "This contains all our battle reports. The Princess told me to deliver this by hand, since cloud transfers could be unsafe."

Superman turned towards the crystal console. Flash winked at Bruce, who was resting on the couch. "Hey! Bats, nice to see you! Looks like you're still alive and kicking! Don't get too cocky, you haven't won yet!"

Bruce swung the glass in his hand, and turned his sharp gaze on Flash.

Flash darted a cautious glance towards Superman. The latter's attention was fixed on reading his reports. Flash continued, "You're not fit to taste his wine, traitor." He snatched Bruce's glass and quickly stuffed a note into his hand.

Bruce quickly scanned the note. It was an emergency message. A surprise assault was set for Detroit, and the federal government knew nothing yet. It was too late to notify them at that point. "Compared to you all, I'd consider that a compliment."

"Be careful with what you say!" Flash gripped his collar, falling into a stance of attack.

"Flash," Superman turned around. "Let him go."

Flash released him bitterly. "You got lucky." Bruce adjusted his collar. He sneaked a peek to confirm that the note was back with Flash, then he retrieved his glass of wine.

After Flash's leave, Bruce stared at the ceiling, apparently in deep thought.

"Save it." After a while, Superman noticed his unusual silence. "I won't tell you the contents of the reports."

"Really?" Bruce took another sip of wine.

"Not a chance." Superman locked the crystal console and stepped towards him. "You shouldn't drink too much. Our knowledge of your new medications is quite limited."

"Don't worry, I won't develop some sort of superpower."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Thanks, Mom." Bruce grumbled as Superman took his wine away and replaced it with a big glass of water. "I've just gotten rid of Alfred, can't you let me relax for a bit?"

Superman paid him no sympathy. "No."

"Hm." Bruce lowered his glass and stood up. "Let's go for a walk."

Superman grew alert. "What are you planning again?"

Bruce grinned. "Calm down. With you watching over, what can I possibly do?"

"Don't overstep your boundaries, I haven't agreed to that yet." Superman reminded him coldly. "You're a prisoner, don't forget that."

"I've never forgotten that." Bruce stretched his muscles. "So, let's go to Detroit! Our beloved Motown is a safe distance away from the battlefield, and we'd get our supply of fresh air. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"Why should I agree to that?"

"Because you haven't been out for a while, and now I'm inviting you." Bruce's grin was turning infuriatingly smug again. "That's not something you get every day."

Superman frowned. "... You wouldn't have an army lurking around there, would you?"

Bruce snorted disdainfully. "Sure. Under the surveillance of the Watchtower and a sky full of satellites, the Insurgency has summoned an army of invisible rabbits from the Kingdom of Oz. They're planning to ambush you with carrots."

"..."

"Let's go! Stop dawdling." Bruce walked towards the hangar. He noticed that Superman remained unmoving. He turned back and said, "If you're not coming, I might as well hop on a plane and leave."

"..." Superman's scowl deepened. He reprimanded himself, "In retrospect, I should have just chained you up."

"That's original." Bruce kept walking. Calmly he added, "I recommend the titanium chain product number nine of type RA. Getting out of that took me a minute and a half. That's longer than the time I need for any other available product."

"..." Superman fell silent. At last he followed Bruce out.

* * *

"This city isn't much like Gotham." Bruce looked up at the surrounding commercial skyscrapers. "Not many alleys, and not many sculptures."

"..." Superman was walking beside him in his civilian clothes. He was wearing his glasses, his hands were in the pockets of his brown jacket, and he lowered his head as he walked.

"Don't you think so?"

"..."

"Sheesh, Clark. Cat got your tongue? Say something."

"..."

"Clark?"

"... What are we doing here?" Superman finally looked up. "You're hiding something."

"..." This time it was Bruce who fell silent.

"I know what you're trying to do. You want to turn me back into Clark Kent." Superman stared at him through the transparent lenses of his glasses. "But that's not possible. Clark is dead."

"... Don't say that." Bruce looked as though he had been punched in the gut. He paused and gritted out, "I won't believe it!"

"The Clark you once knew, he wouldn't hurt anyone. But I've…" Superman looked away. "Killed, and not just a few. You can put me in these clothes, but you can't revive the dead.

… If you don't mind, I want to change back into my uniform."

"Wait." Bruce stopped him, his voice still cracking. "You will always be Clark Kent to me. Don't hide behind your uniform. You're still you."

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but you're dreadfully wrong." Superman sank into the shadows between the surrounding buildings. "Some things can't be fixed."

Bruce was about to say something, when the sharp screech of an incoming flying object interrupted from afar.

"What is that?" Superman changed back into his uniform in a blink. He rose to mid-air, and spotted a missile carrying a nuclear warhead coming from a distance.

In an instant, he understood everything. He turned to stone, his expression unreadable. "This is the real reason behind your invitation, is it? You want me to stop this missile." Before Bruce could answer, he shot into the skies. He disintegrated the missile with ease, and flew back.

"It's yours now. Happy?" Superman threw the navigation chip at Batman. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Bruce looked at him. "No."

"No?"

"I want you to save this city, Clark, and you've done it. You're still the hero I know. You want proof? This is proof."

Superman broke into bitter laughter. "This? This is nothing! I've done what you wanted me to do. You're using me, using the relationship we had in our past. In the end, you're like everyone else. You want to control me." He seemed more sorrowful with every word he spoke.

Bruce was stunned, but that didn't last. He turned furious at that accusation, and jumped at Superman with a punch. "I'm trying to save you! You idiot!"

"Save me?" Superman retorted. With one backhand, he threw Bruce against the wall. "I'm Superman! No one can defeat me!"

"Look at you, Clark! You're already defeated!" Bruce wiped at the corner of his mouth. There was blood. "You think this is between you and me? You're wrong! This is between me and the Joker. His shadows are still haunting you…"

"Shut up!" Superman grew livid at that. He gripped Bruce, hoisted him up, and his eyes grew bright with dangerous red light. "Don't you say that name! Ever!"

"The Joker thinks he can…" Bruce was thrown away before he could finish his sentence. He crashed into a bunch of garbage bins. Still, he continued. "... cripple you forever, make you fall into insanity… Ugh…" Superman's hand was at his throat. He couldn't breath.

"I said shut up!" Superman's eyes glimmered of red.

"You have to… listen…" Bruce struggled.

Emotions warred within Superman, causing his expression to change with uncertainty. At last he released Bruce. "... Leave, Bruce! Go far, the farther the better. I don't ever want to see you again." With that, he rose to the skies, and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

Bruce was abandoned in the alley, curled up and coughing. Blood streamed down between his fingers, falling onto an unsightly mess of garbage and dirt.


	16. Eternal (16)

Back at Diana's camp, she was leading her increasingly formidable vanguards to Texas. Their troops were observing the federal army on the other side of the state boundary.

Superman spent some time reestablishing his authority. He had to rectify his status, for Aquaman had spread some unfavorable rumors. He kept himself busy by training and grouping the newly recruited, then by maintaining and refining their warplanes and warships. That way he kept himself from thinking about other things, or other people.

He sent an anonymous email to the federal government. In it were the ingredients and refining instructions of the new medications. He didn't add a title, didn't state a purpose, but he was certain that someone would receive his note.

He added something completely useless in the pocket of his cape. A pair of plain old-fashioned glasses. He couldn't explain why he decided to keep it. Sometimes he would instinctively reach to feel those fragile rims and lenses, as though he could find a ghost of the past from one touch.

At that, the Amazon princess was very concerned.

"Kal… Kal?" She walked towards him from one side of their meeting room. Superman was fiddling with his glasses, quite obviously distracted.

"Hm?" Superman looked up.

"You've been like this lately." Diana gestured at the glasses. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, this is just..." Superman looked down at his glasses, hesitated, struggling to find the right words. At last he surrendered. "... Nothing. How are your new war plans? Did your plans at cutting off the federal army's supply lines go smoothly?"

"Smooth is an understatement." Remembering their latest ambush, the Amazon princess straightened her back in pride. "We've completely eradicated the federal supply troops, and seized most of their supplies. They'll have to wait another two weeks if they want to get their hands on anything. At that point, we'd have already wiped out their main army."

"That's great," Superman did not sound enthusiastic. "Good work."

"Wait, you haven't even heard the best part. We've caught a group of officers. They've all served in our government, but are traitors that have surrendered to the federal government." Diana announced eagerly. "What do you want to do with them?"

Without much forethought, Superman started fiddling with his glasses again.

"Kal?" Diana prompted in confusion.

"... We'll talk later." Superman said at last. "I'm not in the mood for discussion."

"It doesn't matter whether you're in the mood." Diana reminded him. "You know the rumors circulating out there. They all say you've been influenced by Batman, and now you're not capable of killing. This is your chance. You can prove yourself, let them understand that you're still the Superman they fear and respect."

"Why?" Superman countered. "Why do I have to prove myself? I'm Superman, how is that not enough?"

"It's not." Diana stated clearly. "Traitors must be punished. Would you disagree with that?"

Superman's fingers were still tracing the rim of his glasses. He lowered his voice. "Is this really… Is it necessary?"

"I'm very sorry." Diana's eyes were full of worry. "But yes, it is necessary."

Superman remained silent. His expression was unreadable.

Diana waited a while, and grew impatient when she did not receive an answer. "... I'll arrange the execution for this afternoon."

"Diana…"

"Kal, what are you trying to say?" The Amazon princess looked back, as though she was anxious that he would say something inappropriate.

"... Nothing." Superman's hands never stopped wringing his glasses.

* * *

The assault came as a surprise. It attacked like an occasional storm over dry spans of desert, abrupt and fierce.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have been surrounded! I say again, we have been surrounded!" The soldiers' cries of despair came through the comm link.

The Amazon princess picked up the transmitter and returned. "Roger, fifth motorized corps. We are sending immediate assistance. ETA ten minutes." She turned to Superman, the latter nodded.

"Go, I'll watch the base." Superman reassured her. Diana gathered two recently recruited ground troops and air squadrons. They left the base hurriedly.

Superman finished patrolling the new training grounds and arsenals. He returned to the meeting room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was about to sit down for a short rest, when there came a sudden explosion from outside. Their entire base shook with the blast.

"What happened?" He stood up quickly and switched on all the surveillance cameras across the base. Almost every patch of land was set ablaze, burning in fiery flames. The new soldiers were evacuating under their commanders' orders. A group of Insurgents had invaded their arsenals. The federal army appeared out of nowhere. They were already moving in towards their headquarters.

A soldier shouted at a surveillance camera. "It's the weaponry we've taken, Sir! They're stuffed with explosives, and the blast has crushed our external walls!"

Another soldier reported anxiously. "Oh no! Our captives have broken out of jail! They've taken our weapons… This is pre-planned, we've fallen for their traps, Sir!"

"Hold your positions, I'm coming!" Superman switched off the link and turned around. To his surprise, there was an unexpected guest in the room.

A fully armed Batman stood before him in the meeting room, as though he had been standing there all along. Every officer in the room fell silent out of shock. No one knew how he got in. The intelligence officer standing at the radar station covertly held up a fire extinguisher…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Batman didn't turn towards him, but he warned as though he had eyes on his back. The intelligence officer froze on his feet. All eyes turned to Superman.

Superman commanded, "Out. All of you." The officers left at his order.

Batman didn't move, but his armor glinted of green light. Superman felt a familiar decline in strength. He mustered a small smile. "Hi, Bruce. Are you feeling better?" The next second, he collapsed to the ground with a heavy punch.

"You gave the order for the captives' execution?" Batman growled as he dragged Superman up.

"Yes." Superman instinctively held up his arms before his face, but the punches kept coming at him.

"Why?" Batman was growling as he fought. "You fucking bastard! After everything we've been through, why can't you just wake up?"

"Because this is reality!" Superman gathered enough strength to pull himself up. One shove had Batman thrown all the way to the opposite wall. "You can hope and you can dream, but the dead will stay dead!" He snarled back.

Batman leaped at him like an injured animal. He threw himself at Superman, but his opponent returned the favor. Batman crashed into two computers, and sparks ignited from the machines.

They wrestled and punched, bringing down the meeting room in their fight. Coffee poured onto a socket. With a spark of electricity, the room erupted into flames. Fire engulfed documents and tables in an instant. Flames followed the grid of columns and expanded across the area. The sprinklers were activated in detection of smoke. The pair fought between burning flames and flying droplets, without any sign of stopping.

"Sir, the main troops of the Insurgency are approaching, we have to retreat..." A guard raced to the doorway, saw the chaos within, and instinctively reached for his gun.

"Don't..." Superman had only one syllable out before a Batarang nailed the guard's hand. The guard cried out in pain. Batman followed his weapon like a phantom and hurled the stricken guard to the ground.

"Stay, Bruce." Superman laid in clouds of smoke and fog, wiping water off his face. He blurted out, "You should be standing beside me, not opposite me. Stay! I'll give you anything you want."

"Will you stop?" Batman turned around, his cowl reflecting off bright white light.

Superman opened his mouth, but the answer didn't come.

"Then there is nothing left to discuss." Batman stated sternly. "I won't let you harm the world, Clark. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll stop you." With that, he shot a grappling hook into the air and disappeared in the dense smoke.

The fire continued to spread. Superman laid down on the wet floor. In the mostly destructed military base, he stared at the failing sprinklers, his emotions at war as he stayed unmoving.


	17. Eternal (17)

"San Francisco, Chicago, New York." The Amazon princess turned to Superman. "Many citizens around the globe have joined the underground resistance. Shootouts are happening on every street. Even Houston that has surrendered went back on their word. They're taking our weapons, bombing our tanks. Batman's troops are closing in. If we don't have enough supplies, we could lose the whole battle."

"I know." Superman seemed irritated. "Our last defeat boosted the rebellion. I won't let the same thing happen twice. I've already issued a warning to the federal government. If they don't surrender in three days, I will throw a nuke into Washington, D.C.."

Flash spoke up hesitantly, "Speaking of that, um… I just got a reply from Bruce, you probably won't like it."

"What did he say?" Diana asked.

"Try me." Flash shrugged. He grinned, but feigned a cough when he caught sight of Superman's expression. "That's very much Batman's style, huh?"

The Amazon princess pounded the table with her fist. "We'll launch the nuke! Our authority as the highest council cannot be questioned!"

"On that, uh, actually we can't." Flash interrupted quickly. "The control system for our nukes has been hacked. It happened last night."

"What?" Superman raised an eyebrow. He snapped in exasperation, "Why didn't anyone inform me?"

"Because, uh, you said you didn't want to be disturbed last night, remember?" Flash sneaked a glimpse at the pocket of Superman's cape. There once was a bump where he had pocketed a pair of old-fashioned glasses, now it had flattened. The night before, Superman had locked himself in his room for the entire night. That morning when he returned, he was back to his old gloomy self.

Flash remembered when he had contacted Batman earlier on. For one second, Batman's eyes glinted of weariness.

The Amazon princess's next words interrupted Flash's train of thought. "Now's not the time for this discussion. I've got intel. Batman has reached an agreement with super criminals. Many are let out of prison: Cheetah, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Deadshot... These are just the first few of a long list. Our enemies are multiplying by the minute."

Superman suggested, "We could recruit allies. There must be some among those criminals that are more interested in power than money. We could offer what Batman cannot."

"I can do that." Flash volunteered. "I work fast. I can find those super villains and send them your invitation."

"Good." Superman agreed. "Next up, we have to update ourselves on our opponents' status. Find out what's happening on the federal government's end. These three days their assaults were too strong. Something's wrong. Send in some spies, see what we've missed."

* * *

"Did they take the bait?" Batman's image on the encrypted mobile shifted between fuzzy and clear.

Flash's eyes darted back and forth, then he whispered, "Everything is as you say, Bats. Now I can move in and out at will, and I can take anyone in."

"Good." Batman acknowledged. "I'll send a list to you. Take those men to your military bases. Try to infiltrate every base, do it as fast as possible."

"Okay, Bats." Flash confirmed. "Superman is sending in spies to your side. Be careful."

"It's fine. I've already prepared disinformation for his men." Batman finished, but he didn't end the call immediately like he used to.

"Bats? Is something wrong?" Flash prompted uncertainly.

"... Thank you, Barry, for everything." The Dark Knight ended the call with that last sentiment.

Flash was stunned. _Had he heard wrong? Did Batman say thanks?_

* * *

"You suspect that we have a traitor?" The Amazon princess asked.

"Traitors, wiretapping... Whatever it is, Batman obviously has ways to know our moves in advance. His responses are too quick." Superman mused aloud. "I've given orders to check all surveillance camera files. Let's see if we can find a lead."

The Amazon princess argued, "He's always had ways to retrieve information that others fail to find. I don't think…"

At mid-sentence, a guard rushed in. He shouted, "Sir! We've found something, you should have a look."

"... All right, maybe you're right." Diana smiled. They switched on the computer the guard had brought in, and opened a folder. There was a surveillance file that had been secretly deleted.

Superman squinted at the information, "This is not taken from the base. It's from the… Medical Research Center?"

The guard explained, "Yes, Sir. This is an attachment that we've retrieved from the research center before it went down."

On screen, the doctors were conducting their own experiments in the laboratory. The camera was fixed on a cage with a mountain of dead white mice. A doctor that Superman found quite familiar walked to the front. He was holding an electronic recording device. He opened a cage, and started swearing, "Damn! Damn! Damn!" He kicked at a garbage bin on his side, attracting the attention of the other doctors.

"Shh! The guards are still watching!" Another doctor rushed to his side, covered his mouth, and dragged him to a corner. "What's wrong?"

"The mouse is dead, experiment two hundred and fifty seven has ended in failure! We will never find the cure to Kryptonite radiation-induced illnesses! Superman will kill me and my family, we're all doomed!"

"What are you talking about? We still haven't tried many combinations."

"Oh shut it! You know this as well as I do. This sickness is incurable, unless we can find real Kryptonite. But that substance has been wiped out since the era of the One Earth regime. We probably won't even be able to find it in outer space!"

"Shh!" Another doctor clamped a hand on his mouth. "Stop rambling! Have a death wish all you want, but don't pull me into your mess!"

"I have an idea, it depends on whether you have the guts to do it." The second doctor looked around. The guards weren't listening. He lowered his voice. "What do you think about the 7-E3 modified drugs?"

"What? But those don't even work! They can reduce the impact of radiation in the short term, but the patient's nuclei continue to wear away. The patient will die in the end."

"Yes, but at least it looks effective! Besides, aside from us, no one will know, right? I'm telling you, tomorrow we can bring Superman here, and tell him these are the new medications we've developed."

"You're insane! He'll kill us all!"

"We'll die anyway if we can't produce anything effective, isn't it?" The second doctor looked up at the surveillance cameras. "Don't forget to wipe out the surveillance footage. The federal army is coming. We can get through this."

The video was over. Superman's eyes were wide. He was staring at the screen, his expression blank.

The Amazon princess put her palm on the back of his hand in reassurance. Softly she said, "Perhaps this is for the better, Kal."

Superman stood up, so abruptly that his chair fell back. He turned to lift off the ground. The Amazon princess responded just as quickly. She hurled her golden Lasso of Truth at him, pulling him to the floor. Superman turned around and growled, "What are you doing, Diana? Don't you understand? He's dying! Let me go!"

"No!" The Amazon princess was fuming. "This is way beyond what's reasonable, Kal! Bruce is our enemy, he chose his path, you must stay."

Superman gritted his teeth. He continued to struggle, but the lasso that was blessed by the Gods overwhelmed him. "Now is not too late. I command you to let me go!"

The Amazon princess grunted, "Kal, I'm sorry." She took off her crown and threw it at him. The crown hit the back of Superman's head squarely. "... You really need to calm down." She said to Superman as he hit the ground and fell unconscious.


	18. Eternal (18)

Sometimes, life is a cycle. A terrifying repetition.

Superman woke from his bed, saw exposed steel reinforcements and a half-destroyed concrete slab. Surrounding him were roaring flames and dense smoke. He didn't know where he was. For a devastating moment, he remembered when he woke from Joker's fear gas. Back then he was also surrounded by burning flames. War was everywhere. Death was everywhere.

He pushed the concrete chunks off his body. Beyond the boundaries of the crumbling building, the federal army and the One Earth army were engaged in heated battle. Bullets and sparks drew bright lines in mid-air. Explosions lit up the night sky, smoke covered the stars. In this dreamless moment, a cruel reality had drawn lines of differentiation among soldiers and civilians. Superheroes and supervillains, both advancing and retreating among dead bodies and puddles of blood.

There were only old soldiers remaining in the One Earth army. The most loyal of warriors, silently bracing themselves against the gunfire. They did not run, they did not scream. Death was accepted with a soft grunt. The federal army was no different. Batman had obviously brought his best men. Those men fought with vengeance burning in their eyes. Their faces were distorted, bearing more resemblance to bloodthirsty beasts than to men. Both sides advanced like rolling waves. They warred in silence, promising themselves that they would make their enemies pay. The fight played out like beasts clawing at one another in the wild. Men took pleasure in causing pain. Fire spread like flames from hell, surrounding them and leaving no escape.

Superman was shocked at the bloodstained scene. He could almost hear the Joker's screechy laugh echoing at his ear. Heat waves attacked him. Clouds of dust erupted from explosions. Then he saw the black Batplane falling from the skies.

Before he could make sense of the situation, his body had sped to catch the plane in mid-air. The Dark Knight immediately threw a punch his way. "Bruce, don't!"

Green light lit up from his Kryptonite variant. Superman lost his powers and crashed down from the sky. Batman flapped his wings as they lost latitude. Using Superman as a cushion, they landed gracelessly on a suspension tank.

"You wanted war, now you have it!" Batman growled. He hoisted Superman up by his collars with his gloved hand. His fingers were as sharp as claws. He forced Superman to turn. "Look at these men! Look at them! You think you're the only one with a family?"

Superman caught a glimpse of the Amazon princess out of the corner of his eye. She was fighting against Cheetah and Deathstroke. Beside her were the bodies of the federal army and the One Earth army, all drenched in crimson.

"This is the good you've done!" Batman threw a punch at him. With every phrase, he hit Superman across the face. "This is the new world you've wanted! Are you happy now?"

"Bruce…" Superman's face was covered in blood. He defended himself instinctively as he uttered his opponent's name. It only invited more hits.

Batman was panting. He was at an advantage, but he seemed more weary than the one on the receiving end of his punches.

"Bruce, stop!" Superman clenched his fists. Belatedly he realized that the blood on his face was not his own. "Bruce!"

The Dark Knight was still breathing heavy. His sharp eyes glared at him, but his weight was almost fully supported by Superman. Blood was flowing down along his black armor.

"Stay with me, Bruce, I'm taking you to the Fortress!" Superman held him tight and lifted off immediately. He could hear the irregular beating of Bruce's heart underneath the black armor. He grew more anxious with every beat.

"Do you know… why the Joker chose you?" Batman didn't struggle, or maybe he was too weak to struggle. He whispered into Superman's ear, each breath was softer than the one before.

"Don't talk, Bruce, not now!"

"He knows that I'm in love with you… Among everyone, I cared most about you…"

"Save your strength, we'll talk later, I promise!"

"... But I failed, I couldn't protect Lois, I couldn't protect you. Sometimes I wish that I died in her place that day, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it, Bruce! No one should die! Just save your strength, all right? We're almost there!"

"... Will you… forgive me?" The Dark Knight whispered. The syllables drifted away with the icy breeze of the North Pole.

"We're here! You'll be fine!" Superman hastily put Batman into the Medical Bay. He scrambled to the main console to switch it on. A warning appeared almost immediately. The electrocardiogram showed a few small movements, then it weakened to a straight line. "No! You can't die! I won't let you die, you hear me?!"

The Medical Bay entered its emergency procedure. Nutrient solution was quickly poured in, the wires were connected. But no matter how many electric shocks the machine administered, the man inside laid quietly, with his head resting on one side.

The crystal monitor displayed cell death, that the emergency procedure failed. Superman shouted, "No! No!"

"Wait! T39-B has the capability to reverse the effects, that's what the doctor said. With Kryptonite I can make this work! Kryptonite Kryptonite Kryptonite, where would I get Kryptonite..." Superman paced around at super speed, leaving behind a set of dazzling afterimages.

"There's none on Earth, none in near space, deep space is too far at this rate… Unless!" Superman rushed into an empty Medical Bay, activated it, grumbling to himself, "I'm Kryptonian! I inherently carry elements of Krypton, my body has the raw materials of a Kryptonian variant! Good God why didn't I think of this before… Wait for me, Bruce!"

"Warning, extracting Kryptonian elements will endanger..." Superman struck the screen with a heavy blow, causing it to crack. He shouted, "Execute it now, begin!"

Two Medical Bays brightened with blinding light. Electricity streamed through the wires that connected both sets of equipment. The Fortress gleamed in the dark.

* * *

A few months later, in the top-secret special federal prison.

Bruce clapped the book in his hands shut. He placed it back into the pocket of his jacket, stood up from the cold metal chair, and stretched his cramped muscles.

In a cell illuminated by red-sun radiation, Superman noticed his movements. He looked up from his own book. "You're leaving?"

"It's ten o'clock, Clark."

"Oh. Right… I thought about what you said the other day, and my answer is 'no'. Because it wasn't your fault to begin with. I just want to make sure that you know that."

Bruce nodded.

"... Wait." Superman said again.

"Is something the matter?"

"What you said then, were you serious? How you feel towards me…"

"..."

"All right, maybe you don't want to talk about it now… Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I'm busy tomorrow. Maybe next week."

"Okay." Superman said. "Take good care of yourself."

Bruce left without another look at his direction.

When he exited the Level One curfew zone, there was another man approaching on the corridors of Level Two. Another Superman, who frowned and said, "You should tell him."

"Tell him what?" Bruce retorted. "That the Batman of this world is dead, and I'm from a parallel universe? He'll break down."

"He deserves it!" Superman gritted out in disgust. "Look at what he's done! I'm surprised that the federal government lets him live, he killed his Batman!"

"He didn't." Bruce reminded him. "Remember what we saw at the Fortress of Solitude? He tried everything to save him."

"Still Batman has died." Superman growled. "I don't understand why you're reassuring him. He deserves to know the truth!"

"If he does know, he'll think the same thing as you are thinking now. He'll think he caused Batman's death. That's exactly why I'm not telling him." Bruce explained. "Clark, we have no right to decide his punishment. That is for this world's government and Batman to decide. And Batman has asked me to take care of Superman, to not let anyone know that Batman has died. That is the last wish of Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Under the rays of red sunlight, Superman pulled out a letter from his pocket. It had been revised many times, but still he started editing it again.

"Bruce, about what you said that day, I have had a long thought about it. I just want to tell you, I love you too…"

"... I am the one that should be apologizing. During this time I have made many mistakes. Will you forgive me?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just letting you know that the main story ends here. Following this is the author Her Highness's long road to redemption. Enjoy!


	19. The Long Winded Road (1)

That cufflink…?

Superman stared at the cufflink on Bruce's right wrist. It was black, with a golden bird embossed on top. The cufflink was embedded on his Valentino jacket, all elegant and graceful. He continued to stare.

"What?" Bruce lowered his electronic news reader. "You've been staring at my cuffs for over ten minutes."

"Nothing. But… I thought you don't wear those patterns anymore." Superman said. "You know… After Dick's death?"

"I changed my mind." Bruce lowered his gaze again to read his reports. "Is that bad?"

"It's great." Superman still looked a bit confused. "It's just that… Bruce, you've changed. I don't know how to put it, but you… You don't seem quite like yourself in the past."

"People change." Bruce glimpsed at his watch and stood up. He smoothed out his attire. "I have to go."

"Now?" Superman stood up as well, appearing flustered. "Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. Can you stay for a while longer?"

"Sorry, Clark. The Gotham Redevelopment Committee is awaiting my presence. I'm already late for a meeting."

"Wait! The… The letter I wrote last time… Did you read it?"

"Next time, Clark."

In disappointment Clark watched Bruce's silhouette disappear behind the alloy door of the curfew zone. Armed guards locked down the outer corridors, full-height lead walls hit the ground. Immersed in dim red-sun radiation, he was alone.

"I'll see you next time, Bruce." Superman sat down, mumbling to himself. "I can wait."

* * *

The noise from an explosion woke him.

Superman bounced up from bed, listening carefully. Could it be another jailbreak?

The dim red-sun radiation was still enveloping his cell. There seemed to be battle beyond the lead walls. Superman stepped away from the wall. Thoughts quickly crossed his mind. Was it the Tombstone Squad? Weren't they caged up in military prison? Diana was sent back to Themyscira, Arthur was given back to Atlantis, Sinestro was jailed up by the Green Lantern Corps... Batman would never make the same mistake twice. Who could break out of jail under his strengthened supervision?

The sounds of battle grew quiet all of a sudden, then there was silence.

Superman waited for a moment. Then he lost his patience and listened with his ear on the wall.

The lead wall started moving. Purple smoke seeped in through the bottom gap. Though it couldn't penetrate the transparent inner wall of the cell, Superman frowned at the odd phenomenon.

The wall finally opened up. A searchlight shone in, so bright that he couldn't open his eyes. He more or less made out one silhouette standing before him.

The voice he heard was familiar yet screeching. "Oh, look who's here! Hehehe! My God, it's Supes! And I thought it were my buddies from Arkham. I say, Supes, what are you doing here all jailed up? This universe is adorable, I've already grown attached to it!"

"Who's there?" Superman squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Then he saw the Joker. "... Impossible! I killed you!" He tightened his fists. His muscles tensed up.

"Oh oh oh, so that's why you're jailed up? You killed me and then Bats caught you?" The Joker seemed to revel in the revelation. "That's wonderful! I love this universe! Hehehehehe!"

"You damned maniac!" Superman turned furious. He struck the transparent glass with his fist, gritting his teeth. "How did you get to this universe?"

"Ah that, I was touring the Batcave, you know how that goes. I put in some explosives, added some traps, the whole shebang… Then boom! I'm here!" The Joker showed his yellow teeth as he grinned. He looked left and right. "I'm more interested in knowing why Bats is in your universe. Did you see him?"

Superman ground out between clenched teeth. "You'll be lucky to get out of here alive, Joker! I don't mind wiping out evil from another universe!" Another punch reached the transparent wall.

"Oh! Look!" Joker jumped back in shock, his hand on his chest. He laughed. "Those are the eyes of a murderer. Supes, I never thought I'd say this, but… You look good when you're mad, you know? Hehehehehe!"

"Stay away!" Superman growled, his eyes brightening with a vivid shade of red.

"I love killers. They make the world a better place." Joker ran to the control console, laughing as he did. Not long after, the red-sun radiation was switched off. The doors to the cell opened. "Now that you're a bad guy, I think I should let you out. This is common villain code among us criminals... Anyone that can give Bats a headache is my friend, hehehehehe!"

"Where is Batman?" Superman dragged the Joker up into mid-air the moment he was out. Red light concentrated at his eyes. He saw the guards lying on the floor, with frozen grins on their faces. "If you've hurt him, I swear to Rao I'll…" Acid shot out of the flower attached to Joker's suit. It hit Superman in the face.

"What will you do? Kill me? Hehehehehe!" As Superman leaped back, Joker laughed. "I like you, Supes from a parallel universe! You're much more interesting than the Supes we have. Sadly though, I have a lot of people waiting for me to kill, and a lot of universes waiting for me to bomb. But we'll see each other again!"

"Stop!" Superman had only just gotten out of red-sun radiation. His body was still weak. He opened his eyes with difficulty, as he saw the Joker input a series of numbers into a device. A dimension door appeared in mid-air. The Joker jumped in and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Superman rubbed his eyes, switching to X-ray vision.

He didn't see Bruce. He looked further. Finally he saw a black Batplane flying towards them.

Two minutes later, the federal government's special response team surrounded the entire building. Superman did not put up a fight. He surrendered without question.

A fully armed Batman walked in. Sternly he gave his order to the response teams. "Leave this to me. You can go."

"Bruce, a Joker from a parallel universe was here just now, he…" Superman halted. When he next spoke, his tone grew colder. "Wait… You're not the Batman from my universe. Your organs are on the wrong side. Where is Bruce?"

"Joker stole the device to a cross-dimensional door. Now he's somewhere else. I need to know the geographical coordinates that he had inputted."

"I want to talk to my Batman. Where is he?"

"He's in Gotham. Give me the coordinates."

"Why isn't he here? Is he wounded? Or sick? I need to see him."

"You can't. You're a federal prisoner. I will not let you leave these premises."

Superman grew suspicious. "What is going on? Why can't I see him? I just need to know that he's all right. After that, I'll come back to my cell."

Batman's lips thinned into a straight line. "I can't explain now, but this is for your own good. That is his intention as well, so if you trust him, you do as he says."

"I do trust him, but I don't know you. And this is not a request." Superman's eyes glinted of dangerous red light. "What happened to Bruce? Tell me!"

Another Superman came in with his arms crossed. He stood before his Batman defensively, glowering at the prisoner. "Tell him, B. If he wants to know, tell him the truth."

"Clark, don't…" Batman hadn't even had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Your Batman is dead."

* * *

For a whole ten seconds, Superman couldn't comprehend the meaning of that sentence.

"... What are you talking about? Why are you lying?" He ground out furiously. "I saw him just yesterday!"

The other Superman replied dispassionately. "The one you met was my Batman."

Batman sighed. He took off his cowl. "It was me you saw, Clark. I'm sorry." He pulled a wrinkled letter out of his belt, holding it up between gloved fingers.

"... What? No, no, you're lying…" Superman scrambled away. "I… He visited me for months! He came to see me!"

"That was me." Batman explained. "The day war ended, the Bruce Wayne of this universe passed away in the Fortress of Solitude…"

"It can't be!" Superman backed away to the walls. He growled like an injured animal at the corner of the room. "You're lying! You're lying! I healed him that day!"

"No, you didn't." The other Superman countered. "When we found you, you were unconscious in a Medical Bay. He was dead."

"You're lying!" Superman shouted.

Batman's voice softened. "Clark, I know this is hard to accept, but…"

"You're lying! I have to find him!" Superman had only lifted off the ground when the other Superman dragged him down. He clamped Superman to the ground. "Let me go! Bruce! Where are you? Bruce! Bruce!" Superman continued to struggle and shout, until his voice was raw and his breath was ragged.

Batman stated, "Clark, I told you so. This doesn't help."

The other Superman replied reluctantly. "But we have to find the Joker before he causes more mayhem. We can't afford to lose more time."

A strike strong enough to split mountains came down, rendering Superman unconscious.


	20. The Long Winded Road (2)

Dreams are meant to be awakened.

But at that moment, Superman saw Green Arrow, Nightwing, and many familiar faces. They were on the Watchtower, celebrating Billy's birthday. There were ten candles on the cake, all burning with joyous light. Balloons and streamers filled the hall. There were banners that said "Happy Birthday, Captain Marvel!" hanging from the ceiling.

Batman was there.

He was standing next to the wall, quietly watching over the party. Beneath the black cowl, there was a small, almost unnoticeable smile playing at his lips.

Superman wanted to call his name, but he couldn't make a sound. No matter how he waved, Bruce didn't look back. They ignored his presence, every one of them. At one point, when Superman tried to push someone out of the way, his hand went through that person's body.

They started disappearing. No matter how Superman begged, they were vanishing like smoke met with a gentle breeze.

"... Clark, are you all right?" A handsome face was right before his eyes. It was lined with worry.

Superman sat up immediately. A loud clank alerted him. Something was holding him down. He looked around, and saw metal cuffs and chains. Kryptonite from a parallel universe was still gleaming of green light in the corner. Superman felt as though he was drowning in ice water. His heart turned stone cold at a certain thought. "No, you're not him…" He turned away, wetness gathering at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but we really need the Joker's coordinates." The other Batman prompted. "Can you let me know?"

Superman stared at the floor. His vision was blurry. He was still trying to remember his dream. "... You lied to me."

Batman continued patiently. "If you don't tell me, Joker will take more innocent lives. You don't want that either, right?"

"... So what?" Superman answered, his voice void of emotion. "People die sooner or later."

Bruce was smiling… When he was watching the birthday cake and Billy, he was wearing a gentle smile…

The other Superman dragged him up from the ground and shook him. He shouted, "What are you talking about? You're Superman! You're more powerful than anyone! You should be protecting everyone, no matter which universe they're from!"

Superman batted his hands away. Calmly he said, "I don't want to be lectured by you."

"You…" The other Superman glared at him. Batman stopped him immediately. "We'll negotiate. Clark, what do you want?"

"My Bruce…" Superman finally looked him in the eye. He mustered a sad smile. "Can you bring him back?"

"I can't." Batman said softly. "But I can take you to see him."

Superman stood stunned. At last he choked out, "... Okay."

* * *

It was a gravestone.

An ordinary gravestone without engravings, standing next to that of the Waynes on a grassy plain.

The other Batman pointed at it. "See that?"

Superman stood on the outskirts of the lawn. His feet were heavy, as though they were pumped with lead. The short distance used up all his strength. He stood before the gravestone, and choked out, "... Bruce, I'm here."

Then, without warning, his lost his self-control.

The other Superman shrugged helplessly. "... We should give him some space." He dashed to the skies.

Batman watched over the crying man as he held the gravestone. At last, he turned away and left.

* * *

The sun went from above him to the mountainside. The skies turned red.

Superman was leaning against the gravestone. The stone was cold and hard, without the slightest bit of warmth.

He heard the other universe's Superman and Batman talking. Their discussions flowed naturally, with the rhythm of a well synchronized piano duet. The sarcasm and satire were just occasional shows of humor, harmless rifts that came and went.

Crippled. Compared to the other Superman, he was already crippled.

"203984.3."

The other Superman and Batman stopped talking and looked his way.

"Those are the coordinates you want." Superman ground out hoarsely. "Now, get out of my universe!"

The other Superman said, "I need to take you back to prison."

"I'm not going back. I need to bring Bruce back to me."

"..." The other Batman paused uncertainly. Cautiously he began, "Clark, you know he's dead, yet…"

"... Death is final?" Superman forced out a smile. "I know, but who says it's impossible? If there's anyone that can beat death, that would be him."

Superman stood and looked up at the distant setting sun. He found his voice again. "Did you know the last words he said to me? He wanted my forgiveness. My Bruce, he thought I hated him till the end. I need to tell him that's not true. I have to tell him that what happened at Metropolis was never his fault. That, he has to know no matter what.

… You don't have to worry, I won't harm anyone ever again."

The other Superman and Batman exchanged glances, discussing with their eyes instead of words.

Superman lowered his head bitterly. He stared at the grave, and his hand caressed the stone.

"We will be back, but before that…" The other Superman nodded. The Dark Knight picked up from where he left off. "Can you pledge? Stand before the grave of Bruce Wayne, and swear that you will never kill again?"

Superman's hand remained on the stone. For one moment, he felt a curious warmth surrounding his body, as though Batman's soul was listening with the evening breeze.

"Yes, I swear." He said clearly, almost as if he could see Batman in his dreams again…

Smiling.


	21. A Rainy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I presume this is written prior to the release of the comics. The author probably had known from the game that Batman's identity has been outed by Superman, but not about Superman's own announcement of his secret identity.

"Clark Kent?"

"Yes." Superman pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and lowered his gaze. He stared at the mess of pencils and drafts on the office table. There was a horizontal badge that read, "Gotham Gazette Editor-in-Chief Finnis Timberland".

"Ex Daily Planet reporter, in charge of writing the socio-political panel?" The man held two fingers against his forehead, looking as though he was thinking hard. "I've read your articles, Mr. Kent. They were quite well written... They weren't as sensational as Lois Lane's, but they were straightforward, impressive, full of concern for society."

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, we don't need any more reporters doing social news right now."

Superman bit his lip. "... I understand, thank you for your time." He stepped forward to pick up his resume, but the document was clamped down.

"There's no hurry, Mr Kent." The editor released his resume with a grin. "All I'm saying is that we're not in need of draftsmen for the social panel. But our company is planning to start a new volume. We'll spend a year focusing on the events of the One Earth regime and the Insurgency, and compile it into a historic documentary. You have a wealth of writing experience, and you've experienced the turmoil at Metropolis. You look like the man I'm looking for. So, are you interested?"

"Of course I am, count me in. Thank you." The pair stood up and shook hands.

"I look forward to our collaboration, Mr Kent. You can start work tomorrow morning. Oh yes, our company has a group therapy class for war victims. It's free. If you'd like to join us, let me know."

Superman paused for a moment. "... I don't think I need it."

"It's fine. You've lost your family in the war, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes… I've lost a brother and my children. Almost everyone here has lost someone close."

"... I'm sorry."

"Life's like this, boy." The editor patted his broad shoulders and sighed. "And still our days go on. Every Thursday from six to eight, we'll gather at the meeting hall on the fifth floor. We welcome you to join us anytime."

* * *

"... And then he said, everyone there had lost someone in their family during the war." Superman was sitting on the lawn in civilian clothes. He kept mumbling to the gravestone at his side. "... That's my fault, isn't it? Who knows, maybe I've killed some of them with my own hands."

With a passing breeze, the grass fluttered and the branches shook, filling the empty lands with soft whispers of nature.

"... But, my intention was not…" Superman halted. "Now is too late, I guess. I'm not trying to find excuses, I'm just…" He lowered his gaze. Tiny flowers dotted the grassy plains, their delicate petals dancing with the wind.

"... The Batman from another universe convinced the government. They've moved me to a secret prison. Everyone thinks I'm sitting in a cell at some classified military base." He turned around, picking up the dry leaves on the gravestone. "Now I'm just on probation, waiting for you to come home."

He watched the mountains. "For now, I'm living in a timber house at the foot of that mountain. It's not far from here, do you see it? There's almost no one at the Wayne Gardens now, so I suppose I wouldn't cause a disturbance. Besides, I can see you frequently, what do you think?

Oh yes, this is your cake. Swiss chocolate flavor. I've also gotten cookies and fruit tarts." Superman pulled out a cake box from his bag. He placed it before the gravestone. "With a salary, I can bring a cake to you every day… Do you like it?" He turned away suddenly as though he couldn't stand watching the grave, then he took a deep breath.

"... They say, this is an old patch of land, and it has magic buried within. At night, the dead will return from their graves, to visit the living…" Superman mustered a smile. "I'm living close by. Can you… come by to see me…" At those words, he was already choking out the syllables.

A dense cloud swept by and blocked the sun. After a while, it started raining.

Superman sat on the lawn. It rained harder and harder, and he was soaked to the bone. From afar, his silhouette was leaning against the gravestone, like a pair sitting shoulder to shoulder.

It rained from afternoon till night. When the moon was up above his head, Superman's soaked clothes were again dry from the evening breeze. He looked up, saw the moon moving from the skies to the mountains. The stars went from bright to dim.

When the sun rose again, sunlight crossed the lands, and Superman rubbed his eyes. He mumbled, "... I should go to work now."

He stood up and smoothed his rumpled clothes. Then he lowered his voice. "You don't want to see me, I can understand that, but… Once is enough, okay? Let me see you once?"

"I can wait… At night I'll be here." Superman smiled, and wiped his eyes. "If you want me to leave, it'll have to be your own words."


	22. Three Days (1)

All his efforts were for this moment.

The turquoise body of the alien fairy was as clear as crystal. When Superman entered the cave, she smiled. Her butterfly wings deflected light as they flapped. They glimmered and vanished sporadically in the dark, reminding one of weak but persistent hope.

The possibility was so small. All that Superman could hear was his own frantically beating heart.

"Great warrior, you have saved my home and my people." The alien fairy's changing face showed warmth. "How can I thank you?"

"I… I have a friend." At this moment, all his pain from the bites of wolf demons seemed to have disappeared. Superman stated carefully, terrified that he would get anything wrong. "His name is Bruce Wayne. I hope that he could return to the living. I want him to come back to my side."

The alien fairy seemed to be in deep thought.

At last she said, "Reviving the dead is not within my power."

Superman lowered his gaze. His eyes reddened in disappointment.

"But I can give you three days. Your friend will lose part of his memories because he has been forcefully revived. When three days have passed, everything will return to how it was.

Knowing this, will you still make that wish?"

Superman turned away in pain. "... What good is that? Three days later, he'll leave again…"

"It is your decision to make." The alien fairy said quietly.

"I… I want to see him…"

"Then, go home! You'll find that he is already waiting for you."

* * *

"Bruce?" Superman flew back to Earth, almost blasting a big hole in his humble timber house. "Are you here?"

Stacks of books, hanging clothes, everything was as it was. There was no sign of anything having been touched or moved.

Superman searched and searched. His mind remained blank.

Maybe something went wrong with the alien magic, maybe it didn't succeed.

Superman lowered his head, and shut his eyes. He had already learned to accept disappointment. He gritted his teeth. The timber chair cracked under his grip.

"I'm pretty sure that chair hasn't offended you." Suddenly, behind him, from the direction of the door, a familiar voice teased. "By the way, when did you move to Gotham? Why didn't you tell me?"

Superman almost jumped.

"... Clark?" After a while, the man grew confused. He stepped in from the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"Bruce?" Superman raced over like a storm, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him tightly.

"... Okay." Bruce flinched, then he raised his hands suspiciously. "What did I miss?"

"..."

"Let me go, Clark."

"..." It took a while for Superman to loosen his grip. "Sorry."

"You're usually not like this. What happened?" Bruce's sharp blue eyes seemed to gaze through his body.

"... You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Superman started hesitantly, "... What is the last thing you remember?"

"Kansas, Kent Farm. Martha cooked a delicious turkey, you pulled me into a picture." Bruce paused, then suspiciously he asked, "What's today's date?"

"Wait, wait! … You don't remember anything after that? Not even… the explosion at Metropolis?" Superman prompted carefully.

Bruce frowned. "The explosion at Metropolis? What does that mean? What happened?"

"..." Superman's breath hitched.

Bruce waited impatiently, then he frowned and turned away. "Forget it, we're not far from the Batcave. I can find the answers myself."

"Wait!" Superman swept before him. Quickly he explained. "There was a war not long ago, and a... maniac destroyed Metropolis and Gotham (it was reconstructed). You sustained some heavy injuries in the war, and fell… fell unconscious for a few months. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Bruce was still suspicious. "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"... Just some details." Superman grinned, but wetness seeped into his eyes. He stretched his arms. "Welcome back! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! We should celebrate!"

Superman continued urgently. "Any ideas? I've known you for years, but I haven't heard any wishes from you… Would you like to visit Atlantis? Or Mars? What about the moon? Anywhere, anything, tell me! Anything is good."

Bruce walked away. Dispassionately he remarked, "Travels can wait. I have work to do."

"No!" Superman caught him again. "Tell me what you want to do most! Do you want to go to Kansas? I remember you said you like the farms there. What about India? You said there is a beautiful village where you trained?"

"You're acting odd today." Bruce pointed out. "Is there something that I should know?"

"I…" Superman paused. "I found a new job. Here, in Gotham."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You built a little house here, Clark. It's filled with interview information and contact lists. There's a closet and here are your souvenirs from Kansas. I'd be blind if I couldn't tell that much." Bruce explained. "Congratulations. I don't know Lois's opinion of your new job, but I've always liked Gotham Gazette more than the Daily Planet."

"Lois, she…" Superman hesitated. At last he confessed, "She's gone."

Bruce paused in his steps. He turned around. Superman lowered his head at the sharp gaze.

"... She passed away during the war, and our baby… And my Mom…"

"They all…?"

"Yes."

"... I'm very sorry." Bruce was clearly shocked at the revelation. His voice turned solemn. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right." Superman replied quietly.

"I…" Bruce took a glance at the Wayne Manor not far away. At that moment, compared to the person next to him, the truth didn't seem all that important. "Las Vegas."

"What?" Superman hadn't understood.

"I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas. I heard that the nights there are fun, why don't you join me?" Bruce put his hands into his pocket, trying his best not to reveal his intentions. "If you go, the probability of us winning will be much higher."

"Oh," A smile returned to Superman's face. "That doesn't sound too fair, does it?"

"Don't worry, we'll let them win back some."

"I remember that casinos have strict anti-fraud systems, what if we get caught?"

"Get Alfred to bail us out of jail, it's nothing."

"You know what? I wager you know card counting. Have you really never been to Las Vegas?"

"Actually I have, using an alter ego. I'm still blacklisted."

"Why? You've won too much money?"

"No, I've won too many casinos."

"..."

"They wanted to gamble with their casinos, that's not my fault. I sold them at a cheap price afterwards."

"... You'll probably be hunted down."

"Which is why I'm taking a bodyguard with me this time, right?" The corner of Bruce's mouth curled up as the autumn breeze passed them by, and Superman smiled with him. Suddenly everything was back to the past, everything had meaning.

"I guess I can be a promising bodyguard for you, Mr Wayne."


	23. Three Days (2)

Was he really not dreaming?

Superman couldn't stop himself from X-raying the person beside him for the hundredth time. He couldn't bear to pull his gaze away.

"... It's so stupid." Bruce grumbled. He kicked a rock in frustration.

"It's not that bad." Superman walked alongside him on the broad pedestrian paths of Las Vegas. On both sides were huge glamorous casinos, all sorts of architecture and fancy fountains. "Now that everyone knows Bruce Wayne is Batman, you're a recognized national hero. In fact you're popular enough to run for president. They've even decided to put your sculpture before the Gotham government offices."

"I don't like it." Bruce complained. "Batman works better when he's hidden in the dark. Why didn't they make a sculpture of you? You've always been the representation of light, the face of the Justice League. Worshipping you is way better than worshipping me."

"I… can't compare to you." Superman paused, then he changed the topic hurriedly. "How far is that restaurant that you've been talking about?"

"It's right up front." Bruce raised his chin. "The one with the crystal decorations, see it? Also, you said the maniac that started the war exposed my identity? I don't understand, how did he find out?"

Superman bit his lower lip. He turned away and said, "I… I might have accidentally told him that. I'm sorry." Bruce frowned, looking more suspicious at that answer. Superman muttered, "... Can we stop discussing the war?"

"Sorry." Bruce's expression told Superman that he thought he had offended his conversational partner.

"It's not that! You just want to retrieve your lost memories. Anyone would do that. It's just that I… I…" Superman turned away again. "It's not you. It's just me."

Bruce's blue eyes softened slightly. "You've lost many things. War is a wound to you, one touch is enough to hurt you. I can understand that.

… But Clark, you have to patch that wound up, you can't hide from it forever. Trust me, I've had experience."

"..." Superman lowered his head, biting his lip.

"I won't tell you to let go of your longing for them, because that's impossible. I won't lie that your pain will disappear one day, because it won't. The only thing you can do is to accept it." Bruce said. "No matter how strong your pain is or how hopeless you feel, you have to understand. This is not all your fault."

"... But, it really is." Superman finally spoke up, but he didn't dare look at Bruce. "There are many details that I haven't told you, I... I've done something very wrong, which led to a lot of casualties. I don't think anyone who's heard of what I've done could forgive me…"

"Then I'll just have to send you to jail." When Superman looked up in alert, Bruce continued teasingly. "Since you still think you should be punished."

"Indeed," Superman could only smile at that suggestion. "You can bring a book for your visits."

"Sounds good." Bruce grinned. "I have just the right book for that occasion."

"Bruce…"

"Hm."

"Have you ever made a serious mistake, but didn't know how to make things better again?"

"Often."

"Really? I thought you don't make mistakes."

"Are you kidding me? I've made hundreds and thousands of mistakes, it's impossible to count. I'm not like you, super Kryptonian. You don't have to learn to fly."

"You say it as though it's completely tactless."

Bruce's lips curled up again. "Is it not?"

Superman blinked. "... Wait, are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Oh now you know." Bruce's grin was infuriatingly smug.

"Bastard!" Superman reached to catch him, but Bruce dodged as he sprinted around the fountain. "Stop running!"

"Hey! Slow down! Have some respect for my public image, haven't you heard? I'm a national hero!" Bruce straightened his back proudly as he escaped.

"Not when I catch you!" Superman finally caught the cunning Dark Knight. They lost their balance and fell into the fountain. In an instant they were soaked from head to toe.

"Great," Bruce raised his soaked sleeves, which were still dripping wet. He saw many pedestrians gathering round. Some had even pulled out their mobiles to take pictures. He complained, "If someone manages to ID us, we'll be on the papers tomorrow."

"So, you're going to buy this fountain?" Superman wiped water off his face. "I've read an article titled 'The Prince of Gotham and the Hot Female Model: Romance at the Fountain'."

"You're not a pretty woman." Bruce glared at him, he retorted, "Go get a sex change and then we'll talk!"

"I'm not a woman, but I have a feeling about this. You're in love with me." Superman splashed water at him. He was gleaming with a gleeful grin, looking every bit his annoying partner.

"Not bad, those are my thoughts exactly." Bruce didn't even blink. He counterattacked with his usual teasing tone, "My dear, would you like to try a french kiss?"

Unexpectedly, Superman's smile didn't falter. He replied, "Of course."

Then he closed in. Before Bruce could respond, in front of all the mobiles and flashing cameras, he kissed Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out of the country during the holidays so this update will prolly be my last in a short while. Merry Christmas everyone!


	24. Three Days (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me is back from the dead (and Bruce, temporarily)!

He seemed mad.

"Bruce, wait!" Superman scrambled out of the fountain. He rushed past the onlooking pedestrians, and followed the man out. Batman's lips tightened into a thin straight line. His suit was still dripping water, but he stomped away with the fierceness of a passing storm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that in front of all those people."

"..."

"Bruce?"

Batman's expression remained tense. He grunted, "You crossed the line! You can't pull pranks like that!"

Superman halted. "I wasn't."

"That's enough, Clark!" Bruce stomped off again.

"I wasn't kidding!" Superman swivelled to Batman's front, blocking his path. "I mean it!"

"Clark…" Bruce's frown deepened.

"Wait! Listen to me." Superman continued hurriedly. "I'm in love with you, I've always been in love with you. I know I haven't said it all this time, but that's because I thought you didn't feel the same way towards me…"

"Clark, don't…"

"No! Please let me finish! All I want to say is that my feelings for you are real! I can't lose you…" Superman's throat tightened. He almost couldn't finish. "Please… Please don't reject me…"

Bruce continued to stare at him with a scowl, as if he was scrutinizing a very serious mistake. "... Listen, Clark, you say you're in love with me. I'm flattered, and… I'm happy. But this is an emotional compensation. You've lost Lois and your child, and many others, this creates an imbalance in your heart. I know you. You love Lois, we're just friends, this is all a temporary confusion."

"No, it's not like that…"

"I know sometimes misplaced emotions can seem palpable. Sometimes they're wonderful. But they're not real."

"No!" Superman insisted. "I don't know how to explain this, but I've loved you for a long time. Lois is important to me, but you're almost a part of me!"

Bruce shook his head. "You're confused, I can understand that. We should end this conversation, or else we'll regret it in the future."

Superman blocked his route again, his desperation becoming more obvious. "Please, Bruce, I mean everything I say! This has nothing to do with losing Lois, I swear."

"... Fine, you're right." Bruce changed the topic in reassurance. "Our clothes are soaked, we should change. Do you want to check out Armani?"

"..." Superman was still staring at him with mixed emotions.

"Come, the store is this direction." Bruce turned to another street.

He had merely stepped foot onto the carpet of the store. The next second, he found himself on a golden roof.

"Sorry, but we need to talk." Superman touched down and released him.

Bruce looked around frantically, then he chided, "Are you insane? Now's mid-day, and you're wearing civilian clothes and glasses! You might as well stick a 'I'm Superman' banner across your forehead!"

"I was quick. No one noticed us, and that's not my point." Superman crossed his arms before his chest, as if he was preparing to fight a difficult battle. "What do I have to do to make you believe that I love you?"

"... God." Bruce palmed his face, sighed, and retorted, "You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

"My time is limited and I can't afford to waste it." Superman insisted in desperation. "Tell me."

"We're not playing a soap opera. There's nothing to prove." Bruce scowled. "Your condition is worse than I feared... Perhaps when we get back, you should let J'onn or Doctor Midnight have a look."

"I'm not sick!" Superman pressed. "I want to pursue you. Can't you at least give me a chance?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're in love with me."

"... I really have no idea why you're so confident."

"I'm Superman." Superman smiled. "Confidence is what I have. What? Worried that you'll fall in love with me?"

"... I'm not interested." Bruce gritted his teeth, tightened his fists, and walked away.

"I know you think you're taking advantage of me, but really you're not. Just… give it a try, okay? Give me three days, if you really dislike it, we'll stop. Just pretend that we're together for three days, okay?" He bit his lip, trying to avoid Bruce's eyes. "Besides… Besides there's nothing to lose. I beg of you."

Bruce stared at him with obvious uncertainty. "You really want this? With me?"

"... Please." Superman whispered with his eyes on the ground.

The pair stood on the golden roof. The mid-day sun shone over, brightening their surroundings.

When Bruce's lips met his, Superman finally realized what had happened.

"You don't think I wouldn't take that back, do you?" When they parted, Bruce had his hands in his pocket and was regarding him with a haughty expression. His tone was carefree. "Three days, right? I guess trying it won't kill." He sneaked a glance at Superman, but it didn't last. He seemed almost shy.

"..." Superman dashed over and gave him a tight embrace. He bit his lip hard and felt his eyes warm with wetness.

"Not so tight, you idiot. I can't breathe." Bruce complained, but his hand wrapped around Superman and rested on his back. With that, he shut his eyes.


	25. Three Days (4)

That was too much. Superman retreated back into the limousine. Facing the bright camera flashes, he quickly shut the car door.

"What?" Bruce raised his eyebrow. When their driver started the car, he smirked. "You can't take a little attention?"

"Not when I'm wearing my glasses." Superman grumbled, seeming somewhat disappointed. "And I want to be alone with you."

"It's your own fault. You kissed me before the public." Bruce gave him a smug look. "You should be grateful that I didn't announce Clark Kent as my new boyfriend."

"That I don't care." Superman replied. "You can roll the windows down. I'll give them tomorrow's headlines."

"Really? You want to kiss me in front of them?" Bruce squinted at him. "Is that a challenge? You should know, Batman never backs down from challenges."

Superman's thumb caressed his cheek, then he moved forward and kissed Bruce again.

Even from a long time ago, he had wanted to kiss Bruce that way. To touch him with warm lips, and feel him with a soft tongue. It was what they should have had. An unbreakable bond that could endure the wildest storms.

Longing, such desperate longing.

Bruce pressed his forehead against Superman's. His dark blue eyes glimmered with the sheen of gemstones under bright sunlight. Watching Superman carefully, he said, "You look... sad. Are you thinking about the past?"

Superman buried his head in the curve of Bruce's neck, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. He couldn't help but admit that he had been feeling emotionally weak the entire day. Vaguely he answered, "... I'm fine."

Bruce didn't press on, or make any gesture. He indulged Superman's silent request with a thoughtful expression.

Pressed against Bruce's neck, Superman could almost hear the turning gears in Bruce's head. The man was already analyzing the issue and deriving solutions.

"... Don't."

"Hm?"

"I'm fine." Superman finally released him, and gave him a big grin. "It's just been a long time since I've been this happy. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried." Bruce grunted, turning his gaze away.

"So where are we going?"

"Where can we go? Since the paparazzi are onto us, we can only stay in a hotel."

"That doesn't sound like something a billionaire playboy would say. You'd let the paparazzi disrupt your schedule?"

"Fine, you got me. I just want to find somewhere to get rid of those reporters."

Superman teased, "I hope that doesn't include me?"

Bruce replied, "It wouldn't if you behave well enough."

Not long after, their white limousine passed by a long line of palm trees, reaching the private garden of their hotel. Through the window, Superman saw the manager and his secretary waiting at the porch.

When their car came to a stop, the manager walked up to them and opened their car door. "Welcome to the Lotus Pond Casino. I'm Phantomhive von Miller, the executive manager of this hotel. We are very honored to be of service."

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce shook hands with him, then he gestured to the man behind him. "This is Clark Kent."

"I didn't think that you would be bringing a friend along." The manager gave Superman a once-over. He seemed to be contemplating whether there was a millionaire named Kent. "I'm afraid the rooms next to yours are occupied. Perhaps Mr Kent could stay the night at our branch on the opposite street? It is farther away, but I guarantee that the facilities are top-rate..."

"It's fine," Bruce interrupted. "He's with me."

"Oh." The manager caught on. Courteously he asked, "Would you like me to introduce you to your rooms?"

"I think I'll find the way." Then Bruce warned. "I expect that you will respect your customers' privacy, and not disclose Clark's name to the public?"

"Of course! Of course! We Lotus Pond Casino take customer privacy as our utmost priority. Whatever happens during your stay will not be publicly disclosed in any way." He gave Superman a suggestive glimpse, with the assumption that he belonged in some unorthodox industry.

Bruce's expression darkened. "If you continue to regard him with that look, we'll be having trouble."

The manager hastily acknowledged and apologized, then he bowed low and left.

Compared to his displeasure at being misunderstood, Superman couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face.

"... Your feet." Bruce gritted his teeth.

"Huh?" Superman replied with a silly smile.

"Stay on the ground!" Batman growled in frustration.

"Sorry," Superman lowered himself onto the ground and laughed, "I'm just so happy."

"Keep your feet on the ground, or God help me I will chase you back to Gotham first thing tomorrow morning." Batman threatened.

"Boy scout's honor." Superman wiped the smile off his face. He put up three fingers and made a serious gesture of pledging.

Bruce glared his way. "Get prepared. Tonight we'll go down to the casino."


	26. Three Days (5)

It was a fantastic night.

The moment they entered the casino, they were led into the V.I.P. hall. Exclusive attendants were standing next to different gaming tables. The manager handed them a mountain of bargaining chips. There was no upper limit to their redemption amount. Bruce waved his hand and redeemed everything he had. He dragged Superman to the changing room and changed into printed shirts and jeans. Then they put on some shades, clenched a toothpick between their teeth, and sneaked back into the crowds like regular tourists.

They settled at a table. Bruce teased Superman for his lack of skill and strategy. Superman countered that counting cards was cheating. Then Bruce emptied Superman's hands as revenge, but Superman got his chips back with a kiss.

They chatted about everything, from the Justice League, super villains, to everyday life. At mentioning a particularly good restaurant, they planned to go together in the future. They started considering options for future travel. Outer space wasn't a bad choice.

To settle whether Alfred's cookies or Martha's apple pies were better, they almost resorted to violence. At last the punches and kicks turned into embraces and caresses. They agreed that both were equally delicious, and the world was again at peace.

At last, Superman walked out of the bathroom after his shower. He combed his hair as he walked to the window side. There he found that the skies were all dark. The day was over.

He froze.

Only at that moment, he had woken from his bliss, and remembered everything.

For one moment, he told himself that he should be grateful. This was a great day, everything went perfectly. But above everything, it was panic that assaulted him on the inside.

He glimpsed at the small clock on the table. The bronze clock hand swung back and forth, clicking with each passing second. It was almost one in the morning.

"The hotel manager bragged about their imported Italian mattresses, you can try them out. See if my generous tip was worth the money." Bruce came out of the bathroom. Superman turned away, pretending to be studying the decorations in the corner.

"It's a pretty clock, isn't it? I'd like to stay for a while longer." Superman mustered a small smile. "Since my room is opposite yours anyway. You can go sleep, I'll be quiet. I promise."

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't let you stay in the same hotel just to make you sleep in another room." Bruce maintained his composure, but his accelerated heartbeat betrayed him. "Weren't you the one who wanted to play pretend? Come here." He pulled the sheets down on the other side of the bed, and patted the mattress.

"... Really?" Superman's breath hitched, his heartbeat thumping at a similar pace.

"No, you can go now. The door's that way." Bruce smirked. At that, Superman took his chance immediately and leaped onto the bed.

"You invited me, you can't take it back now."

"Looks like I'll have to watch my words from now on." Bruce grinned, switching off the table lamp on his side. He rolled to one side and buried himself in the sheets. "Good night."

"Good night, Bruce." Superman did the same with the table lamp on his side, and settled back into the mattress.

In the dark, he could sense Bruce's body heat from the other side of the bed.

Superman turned his head slightly, studying Bruce's silhouette. The strong body encased a stably thumping heart, maintaining a reassuring rhythm. After a while, Bruce seemed to have fallen asleep.

Superman closed in very slowly, very carefully, to embrace the sleeping man.

It was warm, solid.

Why didn't he do this earlier?

Superman shut his eyes tight, focusing his attention on the man between his arms. He refused to listen to the ticking sounds of the clock.

* * *

"Good morning."

Bruce opened his eyes to a room filled with flowers. There was a huge assortment, species from America to Africa. Every flower was fresh with morning dew and a unique fragrance. He blocked the glaring sunlight with one hand, squinting. His voice was hoarse with sleep. "... What's this?"

"Celebrating our second day together." Superman was wearing a humble suit, looking refreshed and tidy. He held out a rose. "What would you like for breakfast? I found out that there's a kitchen on the first floor. They said they have a specialized chef. Though perhaps you'd like some freshly made dishes from Kansas?"

Bruce studied the rose. "These flowers were just plucked from the fields, all of them. How long have you been up?"

Superman grinned. "You know I don't really need sleep. Oh yes, this is for you." He held out a box of cake. "Thank goodness the chef was up early. Their bakery wasn't open yet, but I told them I am going to propose, so they sold this to me anyway."

Bruce opened the box. It was a beautiful black forest cake, which filled the air with a rich swiss chocolate aroma. Satisfied, he teased, "I didn't know Superman could lie."

"I didn't." Superman pulled out a small box. He cleared his throat. "Will… Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a blue sapphire ring.

Bruce was stunned.

Even if the world had collapsed, or if they were at the brink of an apocalypse, Superman had never seen his face so blank. He felt amused and pleased altogether. "Take it! It won't bite."

"... Which extra terrestrials have you contacted lately? List them out." Bruce finally sat up. He frowned and asked in all seriousness. "Did you come across some Kryptonite in funny colors? They were probably buried in other minerals, maybe you didn't notice?"

"I'm fully conscious." Superman reassured him. "You can run experiments on me if you don't believe me."

Bruce's expression darkened. He got out of bed and started changing.

Superman continued hurriedly. "I know this must sound strange to you, but believe me, I've already had a long thought about this, about many things... This is not a decision made in haste. So, what do you say?" He mustered a tight smile, and clasped his hands together anxiously.

Bruce stared at him, sharp blue eyes glinting of an odd complexity. "Nothing good comes out of marrying me."

"I don't think so, we're partners already. We know each other better than anyone else. We care about each other. If we're married, we could better protect each other. I could move into the Wayne Manor. I'll wait till you leave your office, I'll take you out for dinner. We'll have a walk outside, sometimes to the movies... " Superman smiled. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Bruce bit his lip and turned away. "... No."

"Bruce…"

"I said, no!" Bruce growled, sounding almost furious.

Bewilderment hit Superman fair and square, he was at a loss for words.

Bruce started pacing around, transitioning between anger and anxiety. "This is a mistake. I shouldn't have come here with you. At least it's not too hard to fix. I'll be on the next flight back."

Superman opened his mouth, then he shut it and turned his gaze away. He lowered his voice. "I… I understand. Can you at least tell me why?"

"There's no reason to it. This is a bad idea." Bruce growled again.

Superman managed a tight smile. "Okay. So… So we're still friends, right?"

"..." Bruce clenched his fists, refusing to look his way.

"I… I won't mention it again." Superman forced out. "Please… Don't go."

He didn't know why, but that sentence seemed to have provoked Bruce. For a second, he looked as though he wanted to clutch Superman's collar and shake him. But in the end, Bruce massaged his brows in surrender, seeming to have used up all his strength.

Superman was still biting his lower lip. "... If you don't want to see me, I'll go. Just… stay and have fun. It's your wish."

"Stop." Bruce called, his tone sounding grim. "Where are you going?"

"Back to… Gotham?" Superman shrugged, trying to appear as casual as he could. "I… I'll always have drafts to write."

Bruce continued to stare at him. "I don't dislike you, Clark. In fact, I might, to a certain degree… like you. And that, that seems to have ruined you." He turned away.

Superman treaded on carefully. "I don't understand…"

Bruce growled, "I'm already dead, Clark! You want to marry a dead man?"

"..." Shocked to the core, it took everything in Superman to force out a weak smile. "... What are you even talking about?"

"I've spoken to Alfred, he told me everything." Bruce replied sarcastically. "Why are you even surprised? You're acting so odd, and Gotham has changed so much. Of course I'd try to find out what's been going on... At that time I thought, since we still have a chance, a vacation could be nice. If you don't want me to know, I'll pretend that I don't…

… But I was wrong." His gaze returned to Superman. "You're still miserable."

"I…" Superman paused. A grin had spread on his face. "I'm feeling great. You know I've found a new job, everything's splendid. I'm starting to like Gotham, it's an amazing city."

"So you've built yourself a small house in the Wayne gardens, spending your days there like a grave keeper. To a point where you'd propose to me?" Bruce retorted. "How healthy."

Superman countered, "It's not that bad. I'm fine. I just… I miss you."

"Oh? That's absolutely wonderful." Bruce snapped. "Now you've seen me. Say your farewell, and start a new life."

"I can't do that." Superman couldn't refrain from showing his pain. "I love you."

"I love you too, but my life is over. You should go start a new relationship."

"Don't… Don't say that." Superman turned away. "I'll find a way… There's always a way."

Bruce frowned. "No one can revive the dead."

"... Stop saying that, I'm begging you, stop." Superman started to back away.

Bruce watched him worriedly. The once powerful Man of Steel seemed to be one step away from collapsing.

"The world is huge, and there are all kinds of people. You'll find a suitable partner eventually." Bruce said as softly as he could manage. "But first, you need to move out of the graveyard."

Superman asked instead, "If I die, will my soul travel to where you are?"

Bruce raised his voice. "What did you say?"

"You heard." Superman stubbornly looked away. "I just want to know. If I die, whether we can be together."

"You can't kill yourself!"

"That's my choice to make!"

"You bastard!" Bruce scowled. "Wait, there's another way."

"What other way? You said it yourself, no one can revive the dead."

"That's because I usually don't agree to modifying time-space. You will never know what butterfly effect that will cause..." Bruce glimpsed at him for a second, then he turned away. "... Not to mention it's dangerous. There are too many variables. In all probability, you'll be wasting your time over it…"

"What way?" Superman interrupted.

Bruce continued, "If you're willing to accept reality, that's best for both of us. I've always been prepared for death, and you…"

"What way?" Superman cut him off again, stepping forth anxiously. "Are you coaxing me?"

"In short, I've thought about a possibility." Bruce said reluctantly. "The alien fairy you've visited couldn't revive the dead, but she seemed capable of turning back a certain span of time. When I first discovered that my sickness is incurable, I've contemplated about returning to the past. That way I could put preventive measures in place beforehand. But first the mutation happened too long ago, and it was beyond the reversible amount of time. Second I was still in war with you, so I had no time to visit her.

Listen, Clark, if you make a wish, you can go back to three days before the war is over. Go seek out the Batman from the alternate universe, ask him for Kryptonite. Combine that with the T39-B medicine that you've manufactured on the last day of the war, and you might have a chance at healing me."

Superman's expression brightened for a short moment, then he said defeatedly. "... But the alien fairy would only grant one wish to each person. I've already used mine."

Bruce suggested instead, "My last invention was a cross-dimensional device that could send you to alternate universes. It has a dual function of balancing time in different worlds. Reset it to reverse mode. Without causing any rifts in the space-time continuum, you'll be able to travel back within a limited amount of time. About one day and a half at most."

Superman breathed in heavily, understanding Bruce's explanation. "Which means I could go back to before I made that wish, and change my wish?" He stood stunned, then he started laughing. "I can save you now! Bruce! I can save you!" He flew around ecstatically. At last he hugged the Dark Knight, and choked out in difficulty. "I… I can save you."

"This plan has many variables, and too many theoretical hypotheses. Even if you successfully return to wartime, no one knows what will happen." Bruce caressed his face, gently he said, "I… I don't want you to take that risk."

"I don't care," Superman returned the caress, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. "You can lecture me when I come back."

"Idiot." Bruce muttered. "If you succeed, this conversation has never happened. I won't remember it."

Superman continued to smile.

Bruce sighed. "You never listen, do you?"

"Never." Superman kissed him.


	27. Three Days (6)

The alien fairy watched him carefully without an answer, pondering hard.

"There is a strange course of energy surrounding you." She finally spoke. "This is not the first time we've met, is it?"

"It's not." Superman admitted. "I'm sorry, but this is very important to me. Are you willing to help me?"

"That energy is disrupting time and space. It will shorten the time that magic can reverse." The alien fairy warned. "Be wary, this is the last time I can grant you your wish. Magic this strong will warp the world when overused. Even if you find me again, I won't respond to any more of your wishes."

"I understand. Thank you very much." Superman said solemnly, clenching his fists.

This was his only chance. He had to succeed.

* * *

"... Kal… Kal!"

Superman blinked. His head was spinning. He had to lower his body, grunting as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

"What happened? Are you all right?" The Amazon princess was supporting him. She gave orders to the guards nearby. "Send someone to check the entire base. See if any Insurgents have sneaked into our base, and check for poisonous matter!"

"... There's no need for that." Superman maintained his consciousness best as he could. The pain was lessening. He grabbed Diana and asked hurriedly, "What's today's date?"

"August the fourth." The Amazon princess replied worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"..." Superman took a deep breath. He shook his head, as though he was trying to shake the dizziness away.

"High Counsellor?" The guard said carefully. "We've found some deleted surveillance files. How should we treat them?"

"Looks like you're right." Diana smiled. "Maybe Batman did sneak some spies into our forces. Soldier, what are you waiting for? Play the file."

"I have to go." Superman said instead, and he was gone in a flash.

"Kal..." The shocked Amazon princess wanted to call after him, but he had vanished before she could make a sound.

* * *

As he rose to mid-air, Superman calmed himself in the strong wind.

August the fourth.

The day before Bruce passed away.

"Okay, now." Superman took another heavy breath and told himself. "Go find Batman from the other universe, get Kryptonite."

The men from the alternate universe would show up the next day, but by then it would be too late. His original plan was to talk to his Bruce then, confess everything, but one day was not enough time for that…

How could he contact the other universe? Use Bruce's last dimension travel machine, and cross universes directly? But Bruce talked about the anti-Superman facilities set up, and the self-destruction systems. Barging in would only make things worse…

… Best if those from the alternate universe could come by themselves.

Superman made his decision, and switched on the comm link in his ear.

"... Uh, hm?" Flash's voice sounded hesitant. "High Counsellor? Flash here."

"I'm planning an ambush against the Insurgency. The coordinates are as follows." Superman announced the location of the federal army's secret anti-nuke base. That was what Bruce told him earlier on. "I've already fixed the nuke control system. After we bomb the anti-nuke base, we can wipe out several major cities immediately."

Flash took a shallow breath. "... O- Okay."

"You're the fastest man around. I want you to alert several commanders." Superman emphasized, "Remember, don't let the Insurgents know about this." At that, he couldn't help but grin.

Before his departure, Bruce gave him a complete overview of their situation.

At that time, Superman blurted out in surprise, "Barry's a spy? Are you serious, Bruce? With that outspoken personality, shouldn't he be worried about getting found out?"

"You didn't find out, for starters." Batman replied teasingly.

Superman remembered Bruce's amused expression. Though grudgingly, the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

On the other side of the link, Flash quickly responded, "Got it, don't worry. Leave all the confidential stuff to me. I'll be going!"

"Hm." Superman pressed the end call button. He was silently hoping that Flash would notify the Insurgents as soon as possible. Once the emergency distress signal was sent, the other Batman would come soon enough.

* * *

Okay, he did come very soon.

Superman wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. He glared at the other Superman, who was hovering in mid-air. "... I've already explained myself. I just want to borrow some Kryptonite."

"Besides killing, you've learned how to lie?" The other Superman raised his eyebrow in cold distrust.

"I'm you! I don't lie!"

"You're not me! I don't kill!"

Both Supermans glared at each other in rage. The other Batman hid himself in the shadows between the neighboring buildings. He was assessing them carefully. "... Clark, wait."

The other Superman turned to him. "Don't tell me you trust him."

"I don't trust him, but what good will it bring him to have Kryptonite on his hands? It's not so simple."

"From my point of view, it's as simple as can be. Besides weakening me, Kryptonite is a fundamental construction material for Krypton weaponry. This bastard wants to make new weapons."

"Why should he? He has plenty of soldiers and all sorts of weaponry."

"I just don't trust him." The other Superman grumbled. "You know how many people he's killed."

Superman was growing more anxious by the minute. "I don't have time for this argument! Give me the Kryptonite, or I'll take it by force!"

The other Superman lowered himself onto the ground and growled. "After the way you've treated your Batman, you have the guts to threaten mine? Today I'll put a stop to your terrorizing rule, you won't be threatening anyone else."

The two Supermans started fighting.

The other Batman first appeared hesitant. Eventually he started assisting his Superman and continued to intercept. Fighting alone, Superman fell to a disadvantage. He sustained too many hits.

If my Batman was here… Superman crawled up from the crater that he made from crashing down. He was bitter, impatient, and furious altogether, but above all, helpless.

"Don't move!" Superman risked himself and changed his course. He grabbed the other Batman at the speed of lightning and growled, "Back away! Or I'll kill him!"

The other Superman halted immediately. His eyes turned bright red, and he appeared positively livid. "How dare you…"

"Don't move, no one will get hurt!" Superman snapped the other Batman's belt by force. There had to be Kryptonite inside.

It was that moment that the other Batman struggled and got free. He twisted Superman's wrist. At the same time, the other Superman's fist caught up.

A heavy strike.

Superman leaped away, disregarding his pain. He could only hold onto the utility belt he took. Going by the force of the strike, he flew away in haste.

At long last, he found a marine base with a One Earth regime flag. He crashed down from the skies, rolling on the ground, so in pain that he couldn't crawl up for ages.

His ribs were broken.

Superman scrambled up, spitting a mouthful of blood. His injuries healed slowly under the sun, but there was still a dull throbbing pain at his chest. At present he couldn't care less, he just tore the utility belt open and searched.

Fortunately, he did find the Kryptonite.

Superman rolled on the floor, until he was facing the skies. He pressed the small lead box containing Kryptonite to his chest, and breathed out in relief. He panted with a smile.

He could save Bruce now.


	28. Three Days (7)

Waiting for the crystal computer to finish its calculations seemed to have taken a century.

"Assessment Result: Success."

Superman was hovering. He touched down immediately when he noticed the results. Then he immediately ordered the computer to put all resources to manufacturing that medicine.

As he was busy, the communication console started beeping. The Amazon princess's profile appeared on the crystal display. "Kal, we've received your order. The ambush was a success. The federal army have backed out of their anti-nuke base, surrendering their defence system. Now all we have to do is to wait for the maintenance of our nuke control system."

"... What?" Superman looked up, pausing at his work.

The Amazon princess continued. "Also, you probably won't believe it, but we've caught our traitor. It's Flash! Aquaman caught him when he was attempting to contact Batman… Unbelievable, isn't it? Flash is the one that has betrayed us! Anyway, our satellites caught the federal army moving towards our nuke base. Batman must want to destroy our nukes. Aquaman has already set up heavy traps around that area, and I'm rushing there now. You should come quick."

Before she could finish, Superman had retrieved the newly manufactured medicine. He dashed out of the Fortress of Solitude at the speed of a flying bullet.

* * *

The Amazon princess was standing before the female warriors of Themyscira. She walked out, fully armed. "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"Didn't I tell you? As long as it has something to do with Batman, he'll come." Aquaman was also fully armed. Behind him were his loyal soldiers from Atlantis.

"What is this?" Superman scowled, staring at the soldiers surrounding him. He spoke calmly, "You've lied to get me here, just to make Aquaman the new High Counsellor? I'm disappointed in you, Diana."

"No." The Amazon princess said. "I still pledge my allegiance to you, as do all of us. But first we need some proof." Her subordinates dragged a tightly bound Flash up front and threw him onto the ground. "The situation I've told you is not a lie. Batman is leading his armies here. Kill this traitor, prove that you are still our leader. Then lead us to defeat Batman, and end this war."

"If I refuse," Superman surveyed the armed soldiers, the armored warriors. Coldly he asked, "You'll kill me?"

"If we have to, yes." Aquaman returned with a scowl. He crossed his arms before his chest. "This time I'm not alone, Superman. These Atlanteans are magicians, and you've never been good against magic."

"This is treason." Superman's eyes narrowed. He grunted. "I am the High Counsellor. You have no right to force my hand on anything."

Aquaman gritted his teeth and pointed a finger at Superman's nose. "You've betrayed us first."

"Listen, Kal." The Amazon princess stepped in, standing between the two. She reassured him. "We're not asking for much. As long as you remove our traitor, lead us against the federal army, you will still be the highest leader of the One Earth government. Once we clean the Insurgents' cities with nukes, the remaining survivors will surrender immediately. Don't you understand? Our wishes are finally coming true! After this war, the Insurgency's forces will be completely eradicated. They will never wield power again! We can rebuild this world by our own rules. Isn't that what you've wanted to do all along?" She seemed almost desperate. Aquaman was watching dispassionately on the side. The magical weapons of the surrounding warriors glistened under the sun.

Superman clamped his lips together, remaining silent.

He walked over to Flash, dragging the man up from the ground. The cameraman on the side hurriedly put up his video camera, reporting live online.

Flash's face was swollen and bruised. He had obviously undergone his share of torture. He still shouted, "Come at me all you want! You're all maniacs, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Shut up!" Superman snapped, pulled him close, as if he was threatening the man. Suddenly he whispered into Flash's ear. "... Can you still run?"

"Bullshit!" Flash had no idea what was going on, so he yelled again, "Of course I can, I'd be running even when you're all long dead! I'm a born athlete..." Before he could finish, Superman ripped all the ropes off of him and threw him into the distance.

"Kal!" The Amazon princess shouted. She leaped into the skies. Yet when she looked again, Flash had long vanished, leaving nothing but a long trail behind him. The sight was almost unbelievable. "What are you doing?" Aquaman grunted. The warriors unsheathed their swords.

Superman lifted off into the sky, looking down from above. He announced at the camera. "This war is over. Drop your weapons!"

"Kal!"

"I once thought everything we've done is for a better future. But what good is tomorrow if there is nothing left? Our doings can only bring suffering and casualties. I declare now as the High Counsellor, One Earth army, you are to cease fighting immediately!"

"Kal! Shut up!" The Amazon princess had to pull out her sword. She turned and shouted at the cameraman. "Shut off your Internet connection, you're prohibited from broadcasting that!"

"See!" Aquaman snapped. "He's already lost his faith." He raised his trident. The warriors took that as their order. Bright magical light beamed at that sign.

Superman shot upwards, breathing ice to freeze the soldiers before him. Still he couldn't stop the overwhelming magical attacks. Aquaman's trident and the Amazon princess's sword kept moving in towards him. He defended with difficulty. His broken rib from the other Superman's punch was starting to hurt. His actions were turning sluggish.

He grabbed a tank as his shield, pulling it to his front, contemplating. Just then he should have given Bruce's medicine to Flash.

If he couldn't leave that place…

He gritted his teeth, took out the medicine. Carefully he protected it by shaping a piece of curved metal over it. Then he placed the bundle back into the pocket of his cape.

Superman threw the tank at Aquaman. Then he flew towards the hangar entrance, but the Amazon princess hurled her lasso at him. It caught his ankle and pulled him down.

Cannons and wands turned towards Superman as he crashed down. Then a mess of bombing and attacks began.

Coughing and suffocating, Superman rolled in the thick smoke, protecting his cape pocket beneath his body. He raised his arms to defend himself against the attacks.

Blood was splattered everywhere.

At a certain interspace, he burned apart a suspended machine with his heat vision. As the arm of a large crane crashed onto the ground, he escaped during the chaos, leaving behind a trail of blood.

He was barely out the door of the hangar when he found the entire Themyscira army blocking his way. Their shields were glistening, their bows stretched. They were obviously prepared for this moment.

Superman was panting as he dropped to his knees. His wounds were dripping blood, and there was the distinct taste of copper in his mouth. Facing those sharp magical arrowheads, he remembered the Amazon's curse when he first broke out of jail.

Maybe this was retribution, he thought.

… If only he could see Bruce one last time.

When those glistening magical arrows shot at him with the force of an oncoming storm, the only thing he could do was to pull his cape pocket to his front. He hugged it tightly and protectively, then he shut his eyes.

Tinkling and knocking sounds ensued.

… He was alive?

Superman opened his eyes, only to see that he was enveloped by a huge dark shadow. He looked up, and it was a black warplane blocking his front. It was almost a bat, stretching its wings that were tinged with the shade of the night, sheltering and protecting.

In the transparent cockpit, Batman turned around, gazing at him with sharp blue eyes. "Not bad a speech, Clark."


	29. Three Days (8)

Their movements were familiar and natural.

Superman leaped onto the wing of the Batplane, and it lifted towards the skies. It went through the clouds, then there was warm golden sunlight shining upon him. The fresh breeze took away all his weariness. The power of the sun made him strong again.

Batman turned and gave him a short glance. Without a need for words, they were both ready. The Batplane dipped downwards again, towards the nuke facility.

Superman hopped off the wing and inhaled. He blew all the incoming Atlanteans away, and dodged the trident that Aquaman had thrown. At the same time, his ear caught the sound of the Amazon princess hurling her lasso towards him. He knew he didn't need to dodge that hit.

The moment she tossed the lasso, Batman swiped in and kicked her off her feet. With the angle Bruce swung his cape and the posture he assumed, Superman knew he was going to fight the Amazons on his northwest. He turned to throw the jeeps and tanks, disabling Aquaman from attacking on his southeast.

They shielded and assisted each other, knowing the meaning behind the other's every move.

When Batman detonated the bomb in the hangar, the armies were finally rendered to chaos. The Amazon princess and Aquaman shouted and growled, ordering their subordinates to put out the fire and save their weaponry. Superman took that chance to plunge a hole in the heavy metal cover of the nuclear station. Batman hopped in immediately, quickly dismantling the navigation chip under Superman's protection.

Superman followed in and sealed the door with heat vision. "Their numbers are too great. I can't block all of them at my current state. Where's your army?"

"They're rushing here, it'll take another half an hour." Batman shattered the navigation chip with a punch. He leaned against the wall, resting and panting. "At least we've disassembled the nuke."

Superman realized, "Bruce! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. It happens." Batman waved Superman's hand away. He wiped the blood under his nose. His panting was far from normal.

"This is for you! Swallow it!" Superman quickly took out his medicine, uncurling the metal to retrieve the bottle within. "Rest a bit, I'll keep watch."

Batman swallowed the medicine without question. He didn't seem to believe in its effectiveness; instead he just didn't want to waste time in arguing. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Superman picked him up and went to the nearby nuke console. He swept everything off the computer desk and carefully lowered Bruce onto the surface. "Get some rest. I'll guard the door. I promise."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Batman sat up stubbornly. He pushed Superman away. "Aquaman and the Princess are right outside. You won't last five minutes when they find their way in!"

"I can run. At my speed, no one can catch me." Superman looked around, hopefully he said. "Maybe there's underground transport nearby. You should leave this place."

"No!"

"Bruce…"

"I said no!" Batman growled angrily as he panted. "Tell me to leave on my own again! I'll break your jaw!"

"..." Superman held his face, allowing their foreheads to press against each other's. He could smell the blood on each other's clothes. Superman whispered. "... Today's the third day, Bruce. Please let me protect you."

Batman was still breathing heavy, watching him with sharp blue eyes.

The Dark Knight ground out hoarsely, "... I won't leave."

Superman bit his lip and shut his eyes.

The pushes and knocks on their door were getting louder.

Superman took a deep breath. "Fine." He stood defensively before Batman. "You know what? You really are a stubborn bastard."

"You're talking about yourself?" The Dark Knight leapt upwards with a grappling hook. He hid in a corner of the control room, watching Superman's back. He wiped the blood off his lips with his hand. "Arrogant bastard."

The wall broke open.

A red shadow swept by, then the Atlanteans fell to the ground. Flash appeared suddenly, announcing with glee. "Hey! Bats! Look whom I've brought along!" He stepped to one side. Through the hole on the wall, the other Superman and Batman were fighting their Aquaman and the Amazon princess.

Superman stood stunned.

"Bats! Are you all right?!" Flash shouted, and Superman turned around. At a speed faster than Flash's, he caught the unconscious Dark Knight as he fell.

"I need to take him to the Fortress. I'll leave this place in your hands!" With that said, Superman took off with Bruce in his arms.

"... Okay." Flash watched as their silhouettes shrunk to become small dots in the sky. He scratched his head in confusion. Even then he still had no idea what was happening.

* * *

Though it took a long time, the war ended with the federal army's triumph.

The other Superman and Batman defeated the Amazon princess and Aquaman with Flash's help. With Superman's earlier announcement of abdication, the world celebrated.

* * *

Did it work? Did it really work?

Superman paced around in his cell, beneath the familiar red sun radiation.

The other Batman sat relaxed, turning a page in his book. "Calm down, he's fine."

Superman couldn't help but ask, "How long do I have to wait to see him? Are you lying?"

"I've told you over a hundred times." The other Batman massaged his brows tiredly. "He's at a hospital. The doctors think it's best for him to rest for a few days."

Superman hesitated to speak again, then he turned away and continued pacing. The other Bruce went back to his book. After a while, he realized that the alien had no intention of stopping. He sighed and switched on his comm link. "Clark? How's our patient?" Superman immediately grew alert.

"Still sleeping." On the other end, the other Superman replied. "But he'll probably wake soon."

The other Batman complained, "Why am I supervising the prison? Why can't we take turns?"

"I think he'll be more pleased to see you."

"Come on, Clark. You're just feeling embarrassed over distrusting him and punching him last time."

"I'm not! Under those circumstances, he threatened you. Of course I'd punch him!"

"Now it's proven that everything he said is the truth. Are you going to come over and apologize?"

The other Superman paused. "... You think I should apologize?"

"What do you think?" The other Batman raised an eyebrow.

"I… Fine. Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Do I look like your secretary?"

"Bruce…" The other Superman begged.

"Shut up. Tell him yourself." The other Batman pressed the end call button, and saw that the Superman in the cell was still staring. He explained, "He says he's sorry."

"It's fine." Superman said. "I'm sorry as well."

They grew quiet for a moment. Then the other Batman pressed a button on his link. "Looks like someone wants to see you."

Superman began, "Tell your Superman it's fine, I don't…" He trailed off.

Across the corridor, a Bruce Wayne with one arm clutching a walking cane, covered in bandages, limped in.

Superman held his breath.

They exchanged a meaningful glance, then Bruce walked over to the other Batman. "I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble."

The other Batman glimpsed at his Superman, who was sneakily following behind. "He's Superman. He will always be trouble."

"Can you give us a minute?" The bandaged Bruce asked.

"Of course."

After a while, there were only two people remaining in the inner curfew zone.

"They're only small surgeries." Bruce saw Superman staring at the bandages over his body. "To get rid of bone fragments and dead cells."

"Looks painful." Superman remarked worriedly.

"It's fine." Bruce reassured him. "And you? How is everything?"

Superman smiled. "Not bad."

Bruce said, "I've proposed to the congress. To prevent future jailbreaks, we will secretly move you to the Wayne Manor for further imprisonment. They've approved it."

Superman smiled. "So now I'm your prisoner. Can I ask you to buy cake for me?"

_You know, two hundred life sentences, that's a long time._ He didn't say that out loud.

Bruce kept watching him as he limped forward with the help of his cane. He pulled Superman down between the metal bars, pressing their foreheads together.

"It's all right, Clark. No matter what happens, I'll be with you." Bruce whispered.

Superman leaned against him, against the metal fence. Feeling Bruce's warmth, he shut his eyes in satisfaction.

He was home.


	30. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got carried away writing something else, but I'm back with more fluff for this heartbreaking story (finally)!

Superman's expression was of clear disapproval. He crossed his arms before his chest and blocked the man's route.

Bruce was leaning on a cane, scowling as he gritted his teeth. "Get out of my way, Clark."

"No."

"You're my prisoner. That means I'm the only person here with the right to talk. Out of my way, or tomorrow I'll put you in the basement for the whole day."

Superman stayed unwavering. "You can put me there for a whole month, I won't step down."

Bruce narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You need to rest, Bruce. The doctor said you need sleep, and to take your blood pressure thrice a day…"

"Doctors worry too much, I'm fine!"

"... and take blood tests five times a day. I've been keeping track. The Fortress computer thinks you need to stay in bed for one week…"

"I have been resting! There is paparazzi doing celebrity gossip standing guard twenty-four seven. Where do you think I'd be?"

"Resting means on your bed, not upgrading a bat vehicle somewhere in a dark damp cave."

"I'm well aware of the conditions of my own body." Bruce scowled and limped towards him, pushed him away, continuing his way down to the cave.

Superman followed him down. The electric cuffs around his ankles started beeping, glimmering with green light. He stopped, calling from behind, "The bat vehicle can wait. I can help."

"I don't need your help." Bruce didn't look back as he hopped down the staircase.

"Come back, Bruce." Superman called after him. "Or I'll tell Alfred!"

"Go tell him!" Bruce snorted. "So what?"

Superman warned, "This afternoon I've seen him preparing cookie dough. If he sees you sneaking into the Batcave, tomorrow's cookies will be all mine."

Bruce halted and turned, snickering, "You're threatening me with afternoon tea? What am I, three years old?"

"Fine, might as well." Superman cleared his throat, turned around, and raised his voice. "Alfred! Bruce is…"

"Fine, fine!" Bruce growled, peeking at the dining hall. He could almost hear Alfred's footsteps. He paced around in frustration, with his walking cane tapping by his side. "You've won, satisfied? Now give me a hand, don't let Alfred see me here."

Superman grinned. "Okay."

He had only lowered Bruce onto the sofa when the old butler came in. "Mr Kal, did you ask for my presence?"

"Yes, uh, hm…" Superman scratched his nose nervously. "Bruce wants to play chess with me, but I can't find the chessboard. Would you happen to know where it is?"

Alfred answered calmly, "The chessboard is in the drawer of the reading room on the second floor. But I do have to warn you, Master Bruce hasn't lost a game since he was ten."

Superman smiled. "I'll be careful, thank you."

"If you would allow me," Alfred didn't leave straight away. "Master Bruce, why is there wax on your sleeping robe? I've just waxed the floor of the Batcave today."

Bruce feigned innocence. "It was Clark. He thought I'd be worrying about the bat vehicle, so he suggested that I go down and have a look. I couldn't just reject his offer, could I?" Bruce winked at Superman mischievously, and the latter's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

_Ha, those cookies for tomorrow are all mine!_

_Bruce, you bastard!_

"I see." Alfred answered in disapproval. "Master Bruce, with your conditions, it is best that you rest early today."

"I will." Bruce replied obediently. The corner of his lips curved up as he threw a challenging glance towards Superman.

"As for Mr Kal," The old butler turned to Superman. "Thank you for watching over Master Bruce. I'm preparing those well-known cookies of the Wayne Manor. You'll be able to taste them tomorrow morning."

Superman froze, then he started laughing. "That's wonderful, thank you."

Bruce complained, "Why is he allowed…"

"Master Bruce." Alfred interrupted smoothly. "I believe that your bat vehicle, like your cookies, can wait."

That rendered Batman speechless.

Even after they've finished their chess game, and had returned to their bedroom, Bruce stayed annoyed. Superman, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning.

"I hate you." The Dark Knight muttered.

"I know." Superman smiled warmly as he took the cane from the man, and placed it on the side of the bed. He watched Bruce climb into bed and lie down. "Good night, Bruce."

"... Good night." Bruce mumbled and turned away from him. Superman picked up the covers and spread it open.

As the soft sheets layered over them, Bruce sighed in comfort. Superman tucked him in, switched off the lights, and the world dimmed into a safe, warm darkness.


	31. Crops

_Around this time of the year, the corn in Kansas should need harvesting?_

Superman was holding a broom, standing by the window. Green trees were swaying in the autumn wind, the air was turning colder. Some leaves had already turned yellow.

"I'm leaving for work." Bruce came down the staircase, while gingerly fixing his tie. He was still limping a bit, but he was obviously much healthier than before. "I'll be back by ten. Tell Alfred not to wait up."

"Do you have to go?" Superman set the broom by the wall, and went to help him with his outerwear. Bruce's shoulder was still hurting. Superman wrapped the man in his Armani jacket and said, "I can understand the importance of a charity dinner, but you're not fully recovered yet."

"This is also a political stunt. The governor of California wants to run for president, so he's invited me to the event." Bruce stood before a full-height mirror and adjusted his collar. "If I don't show up, the media will interpret it as an opposition to his campaign."

"Okay." Superman smiled. "Don't drink too much."

Bruce glimpsed at his watch, then at the broom by the wall. "Need me to bring anything back? Some video games, perhaps?"

"Give those to Flash, I think he'll enjoy them." Superman suggested. "It's fine, Bruce. I'm good."

Bruce stopped buttoning his cuffs and looked up. Sharp blue eyes turned to Superman's direction. "... What's going on?"

"What?" Superman stayed smiling.

"You don't sound too happy."

"What… I'm fine! I've just tidied up the entire manor, I'm feeling great."

"Clark," Bruce insisted. "Tell me."

"I… hm, okay." Superman started hesitantly. "I just had a thought about those corn fields in Kansas. It's about time for harvesting, and I don't know how things are going this year."

"..." Bruce stared at him for a moment, then he lowered his voice. "I've proposed to the Congress about letting you out and around, but they're still concerned…"

Superman mustered a grin. "I know. Thank you, and really, I'm fine. It's just a thought."

Bruce bit his lip. "Maybe I could…"

"No," Superman interrupted. "I've already got many privileges. Being able to serve my time in the Wayne Manor is a tremendous exemption, and you cannot imagine how grateful I am. It's time you leave, Bruce, or you'll be late."

Bruce continued watching him. At last he nodded and walked out of the hall. After a while, there came the sound of his car driving into the distance.

* * *

Through the channels he skimmed, but there was nothing in particular that caught his eye.

Superman switched off the TV, walked to the window side, and pushed it open. He shut his eyes against the autumn breeze and took a deep breath.

Autumn brought along the fragrance of fallen leaves and branches.

At Kansas, where there was farmland everywhere, the air would smell of corn and other crops. Back when he could fly in the skies, Superman liked hovering over those fields before harvesting. Watching the sumptuous produce gave him a sense of satisfaction.

But here, he had more reason to be satisfied.

With his eyes closed, he could hear a car approaching from the distance, then the sounds of a car door opening. His smile grew.

"Clark," He could hear Bruce calling from the parking lot. "Come help me lift some things."

Superman flew to the lot, and saw that Bruce was struggling to carry some bags off his car. He quickly took over. "What are these? Looks like fertilizers."

"Fertilizers, seeds, some special soil." Bruce patted the sand off of his hands, and straightened his suit. Proudly he declared, "Thankfully the Wayne Manor has enough space."

Superman opened one of the bags. He was right, those were corn seeds. His breath hitched. "... You'll let me open up a farmland here?"

Bruce shrugged. "Yeah, why not? We do have a few hectares of wasteland, don't we?"

Superman's eyes glinted of delight. "... You do know what will happen if Alfred finds out that you call his studiously maintained gardens a wasteland, right?"

"Take away all my cookies?" Bruce glared at him. "Which you've already done?"

"I swear I'll repay you." Superman said gleefully. "Once these are ready for harvest, I'll make you cornbread."

"They better be tasty."

"They'll be delicious! Even my Mom has praised me for them!"

"Mhm."

"Really!"

"Don't think you can get away just by making me cornbread. This time I'm taking the risk of offending Alfred. How about this? From now on you'll have to tidy up the master bedroom for me, and you can't let Alfred see you doing it."

"Deal!"

"And the reading room."

"Absolutely!"

"We'll add the bathroom onto that list."

"Okay!"

Bruce smirked, cunningness glimmering in his blue eyes. "Well, what do you know? Maybe next time I can get you apple saplings, and we can find a corner to grow apple trees."

"Then you'll get to have fresh apple pies." Superman carried everything inside with super speed. He didn't forget to sneak a kiss on Bruce.


	32. Flowers

A flower.

Bruce sneaked a hand out from under the covers, and picked it up from his bedside drawer. Blinking through his bleary vision, he laid on his bed and scrutinized his finding.

Every morning, Bruce would receive a flower on his bedside.

They were all homegrown flowers, nothing expensive. All from the lawn of the Wayne Gardens. They didn't smell particularly nice either. Nevertheless, a freshly awakened Batman would always be staring at one, pondering.

Why would Clark send him flowers?

To express gratitude and friendship? Some farmers' tradition? To share the morning vigor? Or did Clark intend it as a prank, to mock Batman for losing his cautiousness while he was asleep?

The pink flower turned between the Dark Knight's fingertips.

If it was someone else, maybe it was an expression of pursuit, but Clark? Clark had always only regarded him as a good friend.

Besides, after everything that had happened, Bruce couldn't be sure whether they were still 'best' friends.

The Dark Knight fell into deep thought on his bed. He started rethinking about Superman's sudden change, and the charted differences in time-space during that time.

The likeliest possibility is that Superman had experienced an instance of time travel. That travel must have changed him fundamentally. The dictator's view of the world took a hundred and eighty degree turnaround. What had he encountered?

Bruce stared at the ceiling, thinking. Lois was the most probable. Only she could have talked Superman out of his authoritarian rule, and for him to return to whom he was.

… That was obviously not something that Bruce himself could do.

Bruce sat up, pulled open a drawer, and placed the pink flower there along with the other flowers. He went to freshen up.

At that time, when he was about to die, he had tried everything. Mocking, begging, and berating, but nothing could pull Superman back. Maybe Batman had always overestimated his influence on Superman. As everything proved, to Clark, Bruce was not all that important.

After all, it was the Joker that started everything. And the reason Joker did what he did, was because Batman couldn't hide his feelings for Superman well enough.

Bruce cupped a handful of water to wash his face, and instead stared at himself through the mirror.

_I've taken everything from him._

The Dark Knight lowered his gaze again in silence, and finished washing up roughly.

Superman used to be noble and tender, along with the rest of the world's most beautiful things. Although, since he lacked a certain wariness, Superman was sometimes too close to him. But he had always been in love with Lois the reporter, the embodiment of intelligence and beauty.

When he married her, Bruce was his best man. He had arranged the entire wedding, participating from start to end. Clark's grin that day was magnificent.

Bruce maintained his rationality throughout, painstakingly seeing to the success of every detail. Though he did drink more than he should, in the end, no one had noticed.

The newlywed were perfect for each other.

If Batman hadn't made his mistake, they would still be together as a happy couple.

Bruce walked out of the bathroom, and looked out the window. Clark was diligently farming on his small field. When Batman looked down, he seemed to have felt the gaze from above. Superman turned around, smiled, and waved.

Bruce nodded at his direction, then he turned and stepped away.

Clark should never be imprisoned, his hands should never be washed with blood. He shouldn't be wearing electronic fetters, shouldn't be denied the freedom of flying.

_How can I ever repay you?_

* * *

Those flowers, did he like them?

Superman saw Bruce nod. Then the man turned around, his expression untelling. Anxiety rose within him.

Every night he searched the Wayne Gardens. Every morning he sent a different flower, to express his adoration. What was Bruce's answer?

Bruce loved him, that was beyond question. But would the Dark Knight accept him now?

Superman glanced at his hands, covered in dirt.

Some time earlier, they were drenched in blood.

Batman detested murder. Superman knew how much pain Bruce's childhood had caused him.

Since he had come to the Wayne Gardens, Superman had almost visited every patch of land, except one place.

The graveyard.

At that place, there existed another story of the past.

Bruce with blood on his lips, lifelessly leaning against his chest…

The Dark Knight in eternal sleep, decomposing beneath layers of dirt…

Every night Superman would wake, terrified that all he had was part of a dream. Terrified that when he woke, he'd be back in that little timber house. Right outside that house, would be a cold gravestone.

More than once, he had flown to outside of the master bedroom. Through the glass, he had to make sure that Bruce really existed.

Bruce's heartbeat, Bruce's warmth, those were the only things that could calm Superman. And yet, the scars on his body…

How many of them, were from his own hands?

He had almost taken Bruce's life…

Bruce had never actually dealt a heavy blow… But Superman did. Not only had he severely wounded him, he had once caused Bruce's death.

Superman stood on the farmland, watching the window where Bruce had just left.

_How can I ever repay you?_

_How can I love you?_


	33. Confusion

"Bruce… Bruce! Wake up!"

Bruce jerked up from bed, panting heavily. For a moment he couldn't discern where he was, and his body was tight.

"It's just a nightmare. You're in good hands now." Beneath the moonlight, Superman's eyes were glimmering softly. He looked just as tense as he stood by Bruce's bedside. "I heard you screaming… Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Bruce steadied his breathing and regained his composure. He took in the unkempt state of Superman's sleeping robe and the belt hanging loose on his waist. He had obviously just rushed in. Bruce held his forehead and muttered, "Sorry for waking you up."

Superman watched him climb out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To the Batcave. I still have work to do."

"Now's past midnight."

"I often work in the middle of the night."

"Bruce," Superman placed a warm hand on his shoulder, forcing the Dark Knight to pause. "You should sleep for a while longer."

Bruce turned to shake off that hand and Superman's warmth. "Go rest, Clark."

"... I had a nightmare as well." Superman seemed to have thought of something, for he released the man reluctantly. "May I go with you?"

"Sure, whatever." Bruce turned for the stairs as a gentle breeze ruffled the curtains. With Clark by his side, it seemed as though even the autumn wind carried some warmth.

… _I must be delirious from too little sleep._ Bruce massaged his temples.

… _My mind's a mess._

* * *

Superman was the first to wake.

Hearing Bruce's screams, Superman bounced up from bed in a semi-conscious state. He almost punched through the wall of the guest room.

If it wasn't for his x-ray vision, by which he saw that Bruce was not in danger, the wall would not be the only thing to suffer in the Wayne Manor.

Shame rose within him.

For one dazed moment, he was back to the notion of killing. If there was someone in Bruce's room, that person would easily be his suspect, and be roasted alive by his heat vision.

In this chilly night, this silent season, the bliss of ordinary days had become all too precious. He would not allow anyone to take it away from him.

"Clark?" Bruce seemed to have noticed his discomfort.

"... Sorry, Bruce… Could you let me hold you?" Superman buried his face in the curve of Bruce's neck, shutting his eyes. "... Just for one short moment."

* * *

Bruce wasn't sure what was going on.

Clark held him in a tight embrace, with his head on his shoulder. The warmth of the sun was wrapped around him.

Maybe it was the nightmare that rendered his mind confused. Or perhaps the autumn cold was making him crave Clark's warmth more than he should. Either way, Bruce didn't want to push him away.

He was actually feeling quite tired. As he caressed Superman, his voice was heavy with sleep. "... Why are you so tense?"

"I thought I was going to lose you again." With the soft touches on his skin, Superman started to relax.

Bruce frowned and pulled himself away, looking straight into Superman's eyes. "You won't lose me. As long as you're willing, I'll always be here."

Superman smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

Bruce yawned, and without knowing why, he was feeling quite content. Maybe it was Superman's warmth, or those strong broad shoulders around him. Somehow it felt as though he was holding an extra large heated cushion. The feeling was wonderfully comfortable.

For one moment, he didn't want to ask for a reason, and didn't want to deduce an ending.

"... Let's go back to bed." The Dark Knight yawned again, rubbing his eyes in a daze.

"Okay." Superman carried him back, gently lowering the man onto the mattress, and tucked him in. He pulled a chair over, thinking he'd spend the night waiting on the side.

"... Clark, what are you doing?" Bruce could keep his eyes open no longer. He complained, "Come here."

Superman blinked in disbelief, but a Bruce half asleep would not take no for an answer. The man yanked him into bed and pulled the sheets over him.

Superman could only comply, feeling surprised and amused.

Tomorrow Batman would definitely be furious, but…

Superman wrapped his arms around the man. With his warmth, Bruce hummed in satisfaction and pressed himself closer.

_Tonight we'll leave things be._


	34. A Sentiment

… What a surprise, he was up first.

Superman rolled over, his hand swiping the empty space beside him. The rippled sheets carried a subtle warmth, reminding him of Bruce's solid presence the night before.

It was reassuring.

Superman moved to the other side of the bed, burying his face in the man's pillow. Bruce's scent, Bruce's bed.

At last he climbed up from bed, combing through his messy hair, and went to freshen up in the bathroom. Alfred had already placed another toothbrush set and a rinse cup next to Bruce's. Both were labelled with Superman's 'S'. The mysterious butler could almost foresee the future. Superman had no idea how he managed it. Or could it be that there were accessories for Superman in every room of the Manor?

As he walked downstairs, Bruce was sitting at one end of the dining table, reading his newspapers. He looked up and greeted the man with an air of nonchalance. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Superman picked up his own plate, crossed the long table, and sat down beside him.

Bruce lowered his newspapers. His sharp blue eyes glimmered under the morning sun, as he asked cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"Don't you think that seat is a bit too far?" Superman justified. "Last night…"

"Last night I was completely muddled." Bruce interrupted. "After working three consecutive days on Planet R, the local scientists warned me that their atmospheric components could drastically cut down my thinking capacity. I had thought that one night's sleep back on Earth could fix everything, but I didn't think I'd wake you. If I've said or done anything that had been a bother, I apologize. I hope you don't mind."

Superman replied calmly, "Actually I do mind. It made me find out something that I've always wanted to know."

"And what would that be?" Bruce picked up his papers again, pretending to be uncaring. Superman could easily see that he was tense, as he was holding up those sheets like a protective shield. He looked as though he was preparing for battle.

"Bruce," Superman gently pressed down his newspapers, forcing the man to meet his eyes. "Sorry, I've done many wrongs during the war. Those visits you've paid me in prison, when I said the explosion in Metropolis and Lois's death are your fault... That was all bullshit. You have nothing to do with those incidents. You know that, right?"

"Of course," Bruce's expression was calm, but it seemed a bit forced. "That was what you've always wanted to know?"

"No. What I've always wanted to know, is after everything that has happened, whether you'd still be willing to accept me." Superman clasped his hands around Bruce's. He pulled them to his lips and planted light kisses on Bruce's skin. "Last night you've fallen asleep by my side, you cannot imagine how grateful I felt."

Bruce stared at him and stuttered, "What... are you talking about?"

Superman stated firmly, "I'm saying I'm in love with you, Bruce. I love you."

Bruce pulled away abruptly. He stood and started pacing around the table. He looked serious, as though he was studying a planet-wide explosion. "You're... in love with me?"

"Yes." Superman restated.

"But… I thought…" Bruce stopped mid-step, his expression darkening. Coldly he demanded, "What do you want? Clark, anything within my power, I'll do it for you. There's no need for this."

Superman stood up as well. As he approached Bruce, he announced, "I'm Superman, and I never lie." He stretched his arms and pulled the Dark Knight into a tight embrace. Shutting his eyes, he said, "As long as I can be with you this way, I'm beyond content. At first I was terrified that you don't want me, but last night, you were willing to be by my side." Batman's heart rate seemed to be accelerating.

"..." Bruce pushed him away, not knowing what to do. In the end, Batman commanded in an almost threatening voice. "Stay here, and don't move." He turned and left the dining hall.

Superman stayed behind as he was told. He activated his X-ray vision. Bruce walked out to the balcony of the second floor, while smoking a cigarette.

Alfred came in carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Mr Kal. Where did Master Bruce go? He still hasn't had breakfast."

"He's on the second floor balcony." A thought flashed by. Superman asked, "Alfred, Bruce has quit smoking for almost ten years now, has he?"

"You're quite right. Has he started smoking again?"

"I guess I've given him somewhat of a fright."

"Ah." The old butler caught on. "Which must have been about something important."

"It is," Superman admitted. "I… I wish that he could accept it."

"At this moment, it would be good for him to think it over." Alfred advised. "May I ask what the topic of discussion was?"

"Alfred," Superman said carefully. "I'm in love with him. What do you think?"

"Personally, I am delighted to hear of it. As long as you can treasure and protect him."

"I swear I will."

"Then, Mr Kal," Alfred warned. "I hope that you will not forget this pledge. Master Bruce is strong, but he is not invulnerable. In the previous war, the harm he has endured has almost killed him."

Superman clenched his fists, lowering his voice. "... I know, that will not happen again."

"Good." The old butler continued breezily. "So, Master Kent, would you like to have some honey lemon juice?"


	35. Thy Heart

Warmth.

Bruce turned around, still enjoying the surrounding comfort. He opened his eyes lazily.

Autumn rays shone into his bedroom. The embroidered tassels suspended from his bedposts were glistening with the morning light.

He had had a good night's sleep.

The Dark Knight reached for his bedside alarm, eager to check the time. That was when he realized that there was an arm across his chest, clamping him down.

Clark?

He was suddenly wide awake. Superman was still in deep sleep. A strong arm was wrapped around his body, in a protective posture that was too close for comfort...

... As if they were lovers.

Batman frowned, slowly recalling the events of the night before. He was affected by the suspended particles on Planet R, which caused him to do something too wayward for his liking.

Superman, the Man of Steel.

Bruce watched him silently.

He still remembered when Superman and Batman first met. Hovering by the side of a building, bathed in the golden rays of the sun. At that time he thought, Superman was a god among men, a deific hero.

Bruce reached out, wanting to caress Superman's face. Mid-way, he hesitated and decided against it.

Quietly he climbed out of bed, making no sound as he walked to the bathroom.

Alfred had even put Superman's bathroom accessories in there. What was the man thinking?

… Although, perhaps it would be nice to have those as souvenirs…

As he walked down the stairs, Bruce thought he would have to apologize for his actions the night before.

_I hate apologizing._ Batman thought in frustration. Why couldn't he tell Clark that since Clark didn't reject him either, that he had to share some of that responsibility?

… Forget it. Seeing that he had had a good night's sleep, he'd let Clark off the hook.

The Dark Knight opened his newspapers, sipping from a glass of honey lemon juice that the old butler had just served.

"Did you sleep well, Master Bruce?" Alfred appeared, dressed impeccably as always.

Bruce glared at him. "You've put Clark's accessories in my bathroom."

"Yes I have. Since Mr Kal has spent the night in your room, I thought he would need them in the morning." Alfred explained nonchalantly. "Would you like me to remove them?"

"Forget it." Bruce declined bitterly. There was an 'S' on the cup, he'd never find one on the market now. He'd have to keep that one.

"I understand." Alfred gave him another glance. Batman turned the page, still confident that his expression remained untelling.

Not long after, their suspect came running down the stairs, still wearing a gleeful grin.

Ignoring him would be childish, and Alfred was still watching. Batman greeted him reluctantly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Clark picked up a dish on the other side of the table, and moved over without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Don't you think that seat is a bit too far?" Superman began. "Last night…"

"Last night I was completely muddled." Bruce interrupted. "After working three consecutive days on Planet R, the local scientists warned me that their atmospheric components could drastically cut down my thinking capacity. I had thought that one night's sleep back on Earth could fix everything, but I didn't think I'd wake you. If I've said or done anything that had been a bother, I apologize. I hope you don't mind."

Superman blinked, "Actually I do mind. It made me find out something that I've always wanted to know."

"And what would that be?" Bruce picked up his papers again, fixing an uncaring expression on his face. His whole body was tense.

Was he exposed?

Was Clark feeling offended?

"Bruce," Superman pressed gently on the newspapers, forcing Bruce to look at him. "Sorry, I've done many wrongs during the war. Those visits you've paid me in prison, when I said the explosion in Metropolis and Lois's death are your fault... That was all bullshit. You have nothing to do with those incidents. You know that, right?"

Sky blue eyes were staring at him, bearing utmost sincerity.

"Of course," Bruce looked away, unable to name the fluttering sensation in his chest. He forced out, "That was what you've always wanted to know?"

"No. What I've always wanted to know, is after everything that has happened, whether you'd still be willing to accept me." Carefully Superman clasped his hands around Bruce's and pulled them to his lips. He kissed them softly. "Last night you've fallen asleep by my side, you cannot imagine how grateful I felt."

Bruce stared at him. "What... are you talking about?"

Superman stated firmly, "I'm saying I'm in love with you, Bruce. I love you."

Bruce pulled away immediately. Was he trapped in a parallel universe? A hallucination caused by the suspended particles of Planet R? An artificial dream world engineered by some supervillain?

_Calm down! Think!_ The real Clark might be in danger right then. "You're… in love with me?"

"Yes." Superman replied firmly.

"But… I thought…" Bruce started crossing off his hypotheses by observing his surroundings. He came to the most obvious conclusion, paused in his steps, and demanded. "What do you want? Clark, anything within my power, I'll do it for you. There's no need for this."

"I'm Superman, and I never lie." Clark smiled, pulled him into a solid embrace, and closed his eyes. He whispered, "As long as I can be with you this way, I'm beyond content. At first I was terrified that you don't want me, but last night, you were willing to be by my side."

Somehow his warmth was suffocating.

"..." Bruce pushed him away. His brain seemed to be fried beyond repair by Superman's body heat.

_Not a parallel universe? Not supervillains?_

_Damn!_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

_What do I do?_

Batman warned, "Stay here, and don't move." He turned and left the dining hall.

As he stood on the balcony, basking in the breeze, Bruce lit his cigarette (screw quitting), and started his analysis.

The possibilities were as follows:

  1. Superman was mind controlled. (In the tightly secured grounds of the Wayne Manor? Not likely.)
  2. Superman was not in his right mind. (Didn't look like it.)
  3. Superman had other plans in mind. (No, Clark surrendered when he had the upper hand.)
  4. He was in a parallel universe. (No, the sensors didn't sense anything.)
  5. Hallucinations. (No, he'd been through strict anti-mind-control training.)
  6. Clark was in love with him. (To be automatically ignored.)
  7. …? (Damn, there was no other possibility.)



Bruce threw his cigarette away, and lit another.

Without noticing, there were already dozens of cigarette butts laying around his feet.

"Smoking is not good for your health." After a while, Clark spoke up behind him, sounding just a tad helpless.

Bruce glimpsed at him. "Didn't I tell you to stay downstairs?"

"Alfred told me to come look for you, he said your breakfast is getting cold."

Bruce muttered under his breath, "... Since when is Alfred on your side?"

Superman didn't hear him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"If you're not eating, can I have your roasted salmon in red wine sauce?"

"Who said I'm not eating?"

"Or the muffins, they look delicious."

"Dream on." Bruce threw away the cigarette in hand and started walking back into the house. He gritted his teeth. "Why would anything I don't eat go to you anyway?"

Superman grinned. "Because I'm your boyfriend?"

"You're not!"

"Okay, so can I kiss you now?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"... You really like saying 'no', do you?"

"No!"


	36. The Paparazzi

The sharp sound of a car braking.

"What happened?" Superman approached from the fields. Bruce had just gotten out of his car. There was a long scratch mark from collision on his silver Lamborghini.

"Michael Solomon, entertainment media magnate, you remember him?" Bruce said. "He's attempting to take over Gotham Gazette, the Daily Planet, and a few other newspapers under Wayne Enterprises. I didn't agree, so he's sent a batch of paparazzi to follow me around."

"This is the work of those paparazzi?" Superman knelt down to study another set of collision marks on the side of the car.

"Oldest trick in the book: provoke the target." Bruce continued coldly. "If I sue them, they'll get famous. Better still if I attack those photographers."

"What are you going to do?" Superman rose as Bruce walked into his reading room.

"Make a few phone calls." Without another look at him, Bruce gritted his teeth. "Before sunset, I'll get my hands on all financial statuses and bank exchanges of every company under Solomon's wing. He seems to think he has too much to spend; I don't mind cancelling a few important loans for him."

Superman traced the mark on the silver Lamborghini.

It was a harsh hit. The side plate was caved in.

If it wasn't for Batman's extraordinary reflexes and driving skills, would Bruce have ended up in a rollover?

Superman bit his lip.

* * *

The night had fallen.

There were still people gathering outside the Manor.

Superman picked up a dining fork and warned, "Bruce, there are ten people pacing outside the Manor. Three are installing high-resolution telescopes and cameras from different directions."

"I know." Bruce replied. "I've already contacted my lawyer. Anywhere beyond the Manor is public land. It's not against the law for them to be there."

"I don't understand. How is peeping into private estates legal?"

"It's not, but you can't prove that they're watching you. Solomon can easily argue that those cameras are aimed at the main entrance or the external walls."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Nothing, as of now." Bruce concluded. "I'm sorry, Clark. You'll have to wear those glasses twenty-four seven. The public will know you as my bodyguard. I've processed all your personal information."

"It's fine, Bruce." Gently Superman clasped his hand on Bruce's.

Bruce studied their hands, as though he couldn't decide his next words. At last he pulled away and resumed eating in silence.

* * *

That night, all of Superman's attention was fixed on the paparazzi.

"Give me the camera… Okay. Now lower me down. Keep it slow, I don't want the rope to snap…" A photographer was sneaking down the wall. "Careful, last I heard the security levels here are insane."

"You've set foot in the private grounds of the Wayne family. I suggest you leave immediately." Superman interrupted icily.

Startled by the intrusion, the photographer almost lost his footing. He held his chest and snickered, "Phew! Ha... Where the hell did you come from? You scared the crap out of me, bro!"

Superman crossed his arms, his scowl deepening. "You have no right to be here."

"What, you're Wayne's watchdog? Listen up, bro! I'm from 'Today's Fashion', cutting me slack will do you good, you know what I mean?" He dug out a wad of cash and stuffed it into Superman's hand. "So, we're friends now. Tell me, what secrets does your employer have? What are Batman's fetishes? Is he really a transvestite? Is he eager to have sex with every stranger he meets in those elaborate banquets of his?"

Superman kneaded the wad into a bunch, and threw it back at the man's face. He growled, "I'm saying this one last time. Leave now."

"Or what? You're going to throw me out? Who do you think you are?" The photographer turned hostile. He retorted, "I'm done playing nice with you, you ungrateful jerk! I'll have you know I've got some mighty powerful friends in Gotham. Don't think Wayne can shelter you for long! ... Look at that face, getting all worked up over Wayne. What? So not only are you his watchdog, you're his bedmate? How's Wayne in bed? Is he as good as they say? What position does he like, missionary or doggy style?" As he hurled those words, he picked up his camera, shooting pictures of the man before him.

Superman shoved the camera away, anger evident on his face. "Get out!"

"Oh? I touched a sore spot, didn't I? So does Wayne like fucking you? Or does he enjoy being fucked? Let's be honest for the sake of my readers, has this affair been going on for long? Or is it that Wayne has sex with all his bodyguards? How does Gotham's Brucie baby resolve his private desires? How much money does he pay you for a night?" Picking up his camera again, the photographer continued snapping pictures. The flashlight shimmered again and again.

Superman grabbed the lens, cracking it with a solid clench of fist. The next second, the world whirled in the photographer's vision. Before he knew it, he was pressed against the wall with a hand wrapped around his neck. The big man in glasses seemed to have extraordinary strength in his wrist.

"... You're a lucky man, for I promised him I will not kill." In the dark, the photographer swore he saw a flash of red behind those lenses. Red that was as vivid as blood. "Another word for you, and I'll knock out all your teeth, have you eating through a tube for the rest of your life. Is that understood?"

"..." The photographer was hanging in mid-air, both legs dangling off the ground. Fear finally hit him, as he stuttered, "... Got it. Chill, man, chill. I was just kidding..."

"Tell your boss to stay away from Bruce. That's all the warning you'll get." In the shadows, the taller man finally released his neck. The photographer crashed down onto the ground, his back wet with cold sweat. Superman glared down at him. "Touch him again, and I'll hurt you so bad you'd rather be dead than alive. Now go!"

The photographer scrambled away.

When Superman returned to his room, Bruce was already waiting with a scowl.

Batman grunted, "I could have handled it."

"I know, I just don't like how they're bothering you."

"You've given them the perfect excuse. 'Wayne bodyguard threatens photographer'. Now all of Solomon's papers will be switching out their headlines. Tomorrow the world will know."

"Sorry, I was worried that might happen, it's just that... I couldn't control myself." Superman lowered his gaze, looking quite sincere. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce approached him as Superman avoided his glare, staring at the floor.

Unexpectedly, Bruce gave him a chaste kiss. He grumbled, "Don't get the wrong idea, but… thank you."

Superman was stunned.

"Now I'll have to clean up after you, you idiot." Bruce turned away and left. "Next time use your brain."

Superman didn't move. It was only until his head bumped against the ceiling that he was drawn back into reality.


	37. The Decision

Everything happened in an instant.

A moment before, Superman was still pacing through Bruce's new greenhouse, watching the flowers, loosely discussing Michael Solomon. The infamous media magnate would soon be prosecuted for illicit personal information trafficking.

The next second, everything changed.

Glass burst open, the large Chinese vase at his feet went into pieces. Superman turned around, just in time to see an approaching van, on it a masked man opening fire with a machine gun. Bruce's reflexes were much quicker than his. When the first bullet shot by, the Dark Knight had leapt up, hid behind a metal frame, calling Alfred's name amidst the chaos.

"I'm fine, Master Bruce." The old butler's voice came from the kitchen. With a click he loaded his gun, then he fired back at the intruders. The engine of the van roared, followed by a sharp veer as the van sped away.

The instant the bullets stopped firing, Bruce bounced up like a leopard, chasing after the van at the speed of an Olympic runner.

"Bruce, wait!" Superman watched as the van made a turn and came back. This time the masked man was carrying a rocket launcher.

The electronic fetters were flashing green, warning Superman that he was closing in the boundaries of where he was allowed to move. The next second, he'd be hit by a combination of Kryptonite variant rays and a current strong enough to stun.

Bruce was agile. He was leaping over obstacles, his movements stunning… But, the rocket launcher!

The masked man held the launch button, and Superman had no time to think.

The van exploded abruptly. Its fuel tank, ignited by heat vision, sprung into mid-air. Passengers screamed and shouted as they scrambled off the vehicle. The whole van turned into a blazing fireball.

Bruce froze and looked back from the rising flames, his expression filled with shock and anger.

The green light glowed bright along the fetters, its strong currents hitting Superman fair and square.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?"

When Superman opened his eyes again, he was laying on the bed of the guest room. Bruce walked out from the shadows, his expression grim. "They're still in the ER. The hitman and the driver."

"They had a rocket launcher, and…"

"I know they had a rocket launcher! They always have rocket launchers, otherwise it'll be a magic wand, or a god damn nuclear missile! I could have taken them down! Alive!"

That irked Superman, "I don't understand why you're so mad, they wanted to kill you!"

Batman growled, "Damn it, Clark! You know I don't die that easily, you should know that better than anyone else!"

"No, I don't know that!" That stirred a terrifying memory in Superman's mind, something that made him increasingly uneasy. "You're an impressive human, but in the end you're just a human! A bullet - even a flying piece of debris - could easily take your life away! I can't let that happen!"

"So you think you have to protect me, is that it?" Bruce's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "You think I can't handle you alone, or anyone who wants to challenge me? Use your head, Superman! Long before you came here, even long before the League, I dealt with every criminal in this city with my own hands! You're a criminal now, no matter what happens, you cannot kill!"

"I can't do that."

"What?"

"I said, I can't do that!" Superman growled with his fists held tight. "A few murderers can provoke you to this degree? What value do they have? You'd risk yourself again and again for these people? What if you miss? What if something unexpected happens? You'll die!"

From Batman's blue eyes came a thread of desperation. "That's my choice, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Good!" Anger and anxiety warred within Superman. "Why don't you get Kryptonite from a parallel universe and kill me now?" With that he shot through the roof and flew towards the corn fields.

Bruce shook with anger as he watched Superman's silhouette from behind. He walked downstairs, threw his glass at the ground, and sat down at the bar, holding his forehead.

Beneath the chandelier, Alfred came forth. He stepped over the debris and picked up the broom.

Bruce looked up, his expression still grim. He threw Alfred a glance. "... Don't say anything."

Alfred continued to sweep. "I wasn't going to, Master Bruce. Your conflicts are between you and Master Kent."

"... What can I do with him?" Bruce shut his eyes, mumbling, "A part of him still prefers murder as a solution."

"If I may, I'd like to ask, is that the reason why you won't accept him?"

"... What? No, I don't dislike him. It's just that…" Bruce paused for a moment, then he continued more dispassionately. "Let's face reality. Clark's last lover was only with him for a year, and her death left him in shambles. How long can I spend with him? Now that the world knows Batman is Bruce Wayne, it's just a matter of time before my 'old friends' come visit me. Just this morning, that first bullet, had it been three inches off, I'd be dead. What good does being with me bring him? Lois's death almost destroyed him. If the same thing happened again, what would he become?"

Alfred replied calmly, "With all due respect Sir, even if you weren't together, losing you would make Master Kent miserable all the same."

"..." Bruce picked up another glass and started twirling it carelessly.

"Master Bruce, Master Kent is trying to get back to normal, and that isn't an easy task. Considering his dark past, he needs someone experienced enough to guide him." Alfred said, "You may be the only person in the world that he cares about. If you don't protect him and guide him, who will?"

"... He's not Robin." Bruce ground out. "He's an adult superhero."

"Superheroes are people. Besides, unlike you, he has never had the experience of falling into darkness. Now, even the light has left him." Alfred swept up the remaining debris on the floor and left in silence.

Bruce sat alone at the bar, deep in thought.

* * *

It was past midnight when he went to seek Superman.

Bruce saw him sitting alone in the hut, hugging his knees as he watched the corn fields beneath the night skies, his silhouette lonesome.

Bruce rehearsed in his mind the script he had prepared as he approached from behind. Yet before he had a chance to speak, Superman spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I shouldn't have said that."

"..." Instead, Bruce didn't know what to say.

Facing the empty gardens, Superman continued blandly. "I tried to be who I was, to be Clark Kent, but everything has changed. I can't be the way I was, to have such confidence in the power of justice, I… I don't know…" He lowered his head. "I don't know if I could still be the person you trust and like. The federal judge was right, I am a monster."

Bruce fell in silence. He walked towards Superman and sat down next to him. "You said you love me, that you want to be with me, is that true?"

Superman mustered a weak smile. "Every word, but…"

Bruce interrupted, "I'm not a good lover. I'm not gentle, I have a strong desire to control and I'm very possessive. Anything that's mine, I'll claw onto it forever and ever. Do you really want me?"

The smile lingered on. "Are you kidding me? Look at me, I'm the one who's responsible for a genocide, crimes against humanity, and even to this moment I'm unable to control myself. I shouldn't ask you…"

Bruce interrupted again, "So, the answer is 'yes'?"

"What?"

"In response to my question."

"... I guess."

"I have to warn you, Clark, once you're mine, I won't let go easily. Think twice before you answer me."

"I…" Superman smiled wryly. "I want you."

"Good, since we've established that." Bruce looked up at the skies, down at the fields, then he announced possessively, "From now on you're mine, remember that."

The Dark Knight gave him a solid kiss - one to declare his sovereignty.

Superman sat there, completely frozen, still wondering what that meant. While he was still dazed, Batman moved into his arms. Later he demanded that Superman move his arm, so that they could lean against each other comfortably for a while.


	38. The Announcement

His breakfast smelled delicious.

"Master Bruce, with regards to your routine inspection at the office, your secretary called this morning and confirmed the arrangement." There was a white towel on Alfred's arm. He stood beside the dining table. "They wish to remind you, in view of the recent assault at the Manor, a large group of reporters are waiting at your doorstep. Your newspapers- Gotham Herald, Metropolis Herald, and City News- have all expressed their will for exclusive coverage."

Superman asked, "Is it safe to visit the Wayne Tower now? The case from last time remains unsolved, we still don't know who's behind it all."

Bruce turned to him, his gaze sharp. "Insufficient evidence. If I don't show up, this case will stay a mystery forever. Someone wants me dead. It would be safe to assume that he or she will make another attempt on my life."

"... In that case, I'd like to think that Wayne Securities is adequately prepared?" Superman smiled, though it turned out a bit forced.

"I have a great bodyguard." Bruce said, "Very professional."

"... Right, I believe so." Superman returned to his breakfast, hiding his expression from view.

"It's about time." Bruce glanced at his watch and stood. "Alfred, where are my signed documents?"

"In your car, Sir."

"My equipment?"

"The hidden compartment."

"My kiss?" Bruce turned to Superman with a smirk.

"Here." Superman gave him a peck, looking a little forlorn. "Have a great day."

"What, you're not coming?" The Dark Knight blinked at him, the curve of his lips growing more prominent by the second.

Superman faltered. "... But I'm confined to the Manor. The moment I get out of range, these electronic fetters will stun me."

"I made some changes to their signal last night, you can accompany me to work."

"The congress…"

"The congress forbids Superman to leave these premises, but who I want next to me is Clark Kent. You're my bodyguard, if you're not beside me, that's your irresponsibility." Bruce commanded. "Now go change, make it fast."

Superman gloated at that. He rushed upstairs, then he was back down in a blink.

Bruce helped fix his tie. "A navy suit from Valentino? Not bad a choice, it fits your broad shoulders and long legs perfectly, but…" Batman pulled Superman to him by his tie, narrowing his eyes. He whispered, "You look too good. All this is for my eyes only. Get changed."

Superman blinked, then without a word he went upstairs and was back down again, this time in a metallic grey suit.

"Hm, that's better." Bruce walked out the door in satisfaction. Still feeling a bit helpless, Superman followed by his side.

"You know, Bruce, the suit you're wearing looks very nice too, can that view be reserved for my own private pleasure?"

"You learn fast, hm?"

"I'm learning from the best." Superman huddled closer. The two shared a soft kiss in the back seat.

"I'll consider it, and I'll tell you later." Bruce smirked.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You're an arrogant bastard." Superman pecked at his nose.

"Mhm, this is not the first day you've known me." Bruce replied smugly.

Not long after, the divider rolled down. Alfred, who was in full driver's uniform, informed them, "Sirs, we've arrived. Should I drive into the underground carpark?"

Outside, the media was already crowding the plaza in front of the Wayne Tower. Cameras and microphones were everywhere, and flashlights kept blinking. Everyone was in a competition to get the closest to Bruce's car.

"That won't be necessary. I have an announcement to make." Bruce straightened his suit jacket, and stepped out of the car. Superman followed behind him, pushing away the reporters that were getting too close.

Yet it was not only the media. Superman noticed a group of strangely dressed people holding up signs of 'Batman I love you', as well as a bunch of brawny men with his trademark 'S' tattooed on their foreheads, shouting obscenities at Bruce and fighting with the cops.

Superman switched to X-ray vision to check whether they were holding weapons.

"Mr Wayne! What did you think of the attack that happened the day before? Do you think that was initiated by remaining members of the One Earth government?"

"Mr Wayne! Did you refuse the police's protection out of Batman's confidence?"

"Mr Wayne…"

"Mr Wayne…"

Bruce stepped up to the stage. Facing the media, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, in regards to what happened the day before, I know who the perpetrator is."

That silenced the media. Even Superman looked to his direction in surprise.

Bruce stared squarely at the camera, his voice deepening. "To the one behind it all, I have only this to say. Come at me if you have what it takes, if not, I will be after you soon enough."

Seeing that he was about to turn and leave, the reporters swarm in again, shouting their questions.

"Oh, one more thing," Bruce seemed to have suddenly recalled something. "This is Clark Kent, my bodyguard. He's also my boyfriend."

For a very short moment, silence befell the plaza. Every jaw in the audience dropped to the ground.

"I fell in love." The corner of Bruce's lips curled, he smiled at all who were shocked to the core by this mind-blowing news.

Superman swore he saw the playboy's cheekiness show fleetingly on Batman's face. The man turned to him and held out his hand before everyone's eyes.

Superman took that hand and cleared his throat. He almost had to switch to his dictator's demeanor, before walking calmly into Wayne Tower.

Behind them, all hell broke loose.


	39. Noise

A long silhouette swept into the office.

Flash didn't dance around the topic. "Bats! I saw the news on TV, have you gone mad?"

"Flash." Bruce looked up and greeted him with an air of nonchalance.

"Were you mind-controlled, or were you hit by some magical spell? Do you even know what you said in front of the camera? You're bringing 'him' out?"

"Calm down, Flash."

"No, don't tell me to calm down. I don't think you realize just how serious this is! I met with a few of my old comrades, everyone thinks you've gone crazy!" Flash was pacing in circles, so fast that he was stirring up mini tornadoes. "You're our leader! Everyone looks up to you, depends on you, the Insurgency basically worships you! Yet now you've decided to be with Superman? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm in love with him." Batman clamped a proposal shut. He stood and turned to the other side. "I'm sorry, Clark. I'd like to speak with Flash in private."

"Huh? Oh..." Only then did Flash realize that the subject of their discussion was sitting in just the other corner. He stammered, "Superman, I didn't know that you're here... It's not that I don't like you or anything... It's just, you know..."

Superman nodded at Flash politely. "Barry."

He stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Superman sat down in the empty reception room, resting his chin on his hands. He stared blankly at the potted plant.

Bruce's office was soundproofed. But even without listening, Superman could guess what Flash was saying.

If even the good-tempered Flash had such a reaction, for anyone who knew Clark was Superman, what would they be saying if they had seen the news?

Superman fell silent.

"They're eager to kill you." A woman said out of the blue.

"... Pardon?" Superman turned around cautiously.

A female employee sat down holding a cup of coffee, wearing a smile. "The ladies at the secretariat, and men, they're plotting a scheme to poison you. Have you any idea how many enemies you're up against?"

"Thirty, forty people, I guess?" Superman relaxed, throwing in a dash of humor. "You can tell the secretariat, poison's not going to work on me. I'm immune."

"Ha! You think way too simply, Mr Lucky." The secretary grinned. "We secretaries know better than anyone else. Those love letters that come to the Wayne office- gifts, emails, suspicious items- they add up to over a hundred. Among them dozens are regulars, saying things like, 'Love you so much I want to kill you!', 'I'll blow your car up if you don't reply!'. Uncountable, really. We usually forward those to the GCPD."

"That bad?" Superman replied. "At least now they know he has a protector."

The secretary burst out laughing. "You really are quite confident, Mr Kent? How would you know you'd win against all his other pursuers? Aren't you worried that Bruce will change his mind one day?"

"He won't." At the thought of Bruce, Superman's voice grew softer. "He said I'm his, he won't let go."

"Wow!" The secretary nodded. "That's rare, I've never heard him say something like that to anyone else."

Superman couldn't help feeling pleased. "You like him?"

The secretary confessed boldly, "Yes, so now I'm your biggest enemy. You remember that."

Superman chuckled. "Okay, looks like I'll have to learn about you. My name's Clark Kent, you are?"

"Diane Stephanie." They shook hands.

"Delighted to meet you, Diane."

"Me too. But I'm not kidding, I really do like him. Even before he was Batman."

That sparked Superman's interest. "That sounds like an intriguing story."

"No, it's just an ordinary story." Diane smiled, sipping on her coffee. Its aroma filled the reception room. "I'm not a Gothamite, but when I was a fresh grad work wasn't easy to find. At that time Wayne Enterprises was recruiting, and I heard the pay was good. Anyhow I thought, who cares, trying won't get me killed. I didn't think I'd actually land the job.

First day on the job, I was an intern in the mailroom. Our manager was a middle-aged man, bald, with a big belly. Worst thing was he's a pervert, who was always finding excuses to harass us. At that time Bruce had just come back from abroad to reclaim his company. As a playboy his reputation precedes him, so everyone said with what employer came what employees. Despite all our complaints, what could we have done?

One day, the manager had his hands all over me. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I sat crying in the fire escape, and Bruce passed by. I didn't know it was him back then. He wore a baseball cap and a jacket, looking just like a young college kid. He sat with me for a long while, chatted about a lot of things, then the next day, our manager was fired."

Diane smiled, closing her hands around her warm coffee cup. "The company announced that it was Mr Fox's decision, and Bruce pretended that it had nothing to do with him. In fact, he still pretends it has nothing to do with him, the same way he pretends that he didn't subsidize me to pay back my college debts, or that he helped me find a safe apartment to rent nearby.

... I used to think, that if one day he got bored with pretending to be a playboy, I can be by his side. I'll wait for him. But too many things happened after that, a simple billionaire became the Batman, then came this war...

In the end, what I'm trying to say is, you're really fortunate." Diane gave him a small smile. "I hope that you cherish him, protect him, and if you don't, you just remember- there's a whole crowd waiting to take him in."

"I will." Superman promised, watching Bruce's direction. His eyes were warm. "Thank you."


End file.
